Inner Chakra
by aznfunkmasta99123
Summary: Summary: Naruto leave, train, and comes back to Konoha. Pretty unoriginal don't you think? Read and Review. Not bad but hey, you write a story. Authors note! For T is it ok to have blood?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (old summary, I like it, so I'm gonna use it) Naruto leaves Konoha at age 3 and gets trained by Jiraiya and later Itachi  
  
My first ever Naruto fanfic. Dunt get mad plz. And if there any flames.. thanks well read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own any of the original naruto characters I wish though  
  
Prolo  
  
Sandaiime was looking out of his window waiting for his student to come. He looked back at a boy clad in orange clothes with a night cap on sleeping innocently in his bed. Sandaiime smiled. He felt sad for Naruto being shunned by the people of Konoha.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Naruto walked up to the other three year olds playing kickball and asked, "Can I play kickball with you?" Sasuke came to him with ino and Sakura and they all smiled (This is before Itachi killed Sasuke's family and all the Uchiha people) Sasuke said "Sure! You can be on my" Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura's parents came and picked them up and held them up as if protecting them from somebody dangerous. "Go away and don't even talk to my child again!" " sakura if I see you talking to him you will have no playtime." "Ino, don't get near to this thing. It's not good for you." All the parents left with their children and they kept looking back and whispering to their children and looked back again. Naruto started to tear in his eyes and he suddenly ran to his favorite swing and felt he was in the shadow once more. Sandaiime was watching this from his hokage window. When will the people of Konoha understand?" Sandaiime thought.  
  
END FLASHBLACK  
  
"You're being sad to day third hokage. Are you sad because one day I will be hokage and be acknowledged by all the people of Hokage! Watch out old third hokage!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sandaiime smiled and felt another presence.  
  
"so this is the kid..." Jiraiya said.  
  
Sandaiime went up to Jiraiya and was about to talk when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey hey who is this guy? Hey I'm going to become the 5th hokage ok? You hear me?" Naruto screamed. Naruto ran at Jiraya and fell on to the ground.(Naruto is still 3 ()  
  
"This brat is as loud as ever isn't he?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Naruto this is Jiraiya. He is going to educate you on ...things. This will be a very good experience for you."  
  
" Is he strong? I want to be acknowledged you know!" Naruto asked  
  
"Yes and he will train you until you come back whe you are 12 and take the genin exam ok?" Sandaiime said  
  
"ok"  
  
"hey, hey sandaiime-sama. Yu mean I have to stick with THIS brat for 10 years!!!"  
  
OUTSIDE OF kONOHAGURA GATES  
  
There it is again. Those eyes... they're so creepy. Naruto thought  
  
Poor kid Maybe it is good for Naruto to leave Konoha.. hehe I can make him into a pervert.Jiraiya thought. Jiraiya and Naruto left Konoha and nobody knew that Naruto would change in the next 10 years. 


	2. chapter 2

Summary: (old summary, I like it, so I'm gonna use it) Naruto leaves Konoha at age 3 and gets trained by Jiraiya and later Itachi  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own any of the original naruto characters I wish though  
  
Oh and the chap before was prologue not prolo sorry about that.I think Itachi kills Sasuke's parents when he is 3, 4, or 6? Why I am writing about this? I am using him in this chap  
  
For this chap I am using 4  
  
Oyeji- is that right?- father  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Nani-what  
  
Anosa-is that right too?- hey  
  
Mate-wait  
  
MEETING THE UCHICHA  
  
(AN:The setting right now is a year after Jiraiya takes Naruto away and they are at the outskirts of Konoha's forest. Enjoy this chapter0  
  
Naruto was panting he wiped the sweat of his forehead and spit blood out of his mouth. He looked up at the two chuunins in front of him.  
  
"Heh, I knew he was nothing..... I could have killed him myself."  
  
"Yeah, this little punk was just an annoying little pest hahaha like he was going to take us back to the stone village all by himself. Stupid tsuichikage (AN; Did I spell that right?) sending a low level idiot to take us? What an old fool! Aaahahahaha uumph"  
  
Naruto stood up from the dead corpse his Kunai dripping with blood as he cut the chuunin's neck.  
  
"Nani?" the chuunin was confused. That's a bunshin? He thought as the other Naruto changed into smoke.  
  
The stone nin jumped back with a summersault and landed into naruto's arms?  
  
What? There are three more! Kage Bunshin! The stone nin thought.  
  
The stone nin could not stop Naruto from smashing his fist into the missing nin's face.  
  
AT THE CAMPSITE OF NARUTO AND JIRAIYA  
  
Naruto came to Jiraiya with the two bodies and put them on the floor.  
  
"anosa anosa ero-sennin, you should've come and helped me, I was really bleeding from them. I guess even genins who just passed into chuunin are strong. Ero-sennin?"  
  
"Hehehe oh good you did good hehehe"  
  
Naruto sighed, I KNEW the reason we picked this place to stay in was beacause he wanted to peek.  
  
Well Harem no jutsu!  
  
Naruto changed into a sexy blond naked woman  
  
"Jiraiya..."  
  
"huh? Wow ehhh" blood was running down Jiraiya's nose  
  
"Stop peeking at the naked girls bathing at the waterfall and help me tie up these men!"  
  
"ahh"  
  
"Lets get out of here"  
  
"somebody's peeking at us"  
  
Naruto and Jiraiya heard women yelling. Naruto changed back.  
  
Jiraiya said  
  
"Ehhh, you baka you scared them all away and I was just about to get new ideas from my book!"  
  
"Just help me tie these men up"  
  
"There are some nice stars tonight ero-sennin"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Fine ero-sennin"  
  
"Shhhh do you hear that? Follow me."  
  
Jiraiya and Naruto tiptoe into the bushes and found a man with an anbu sword crying. There was blood everywhere. But there was the most blood on his sword....  
  
"Oyeji...' He was crying.."all of you, I'm sorry. I wish I was strong enough to protect you.... I only killed one of them. All the Uchiha.....dead."  
  
"Anosa, are you saying you kille......" naruto asked when suddenly the man was on his feet and held his sword right at Naruto's neck.  
  
"You baka" Jiraiya slapped naruto's head and stood up "you just revealed our location to him. You know you need to learn how to be quiet and sneak up on people. You're worthless."  
  
Naruto eye's buldged.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WORTHLESS ERO-SENNIN...I....I AM GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE SOMEDAY FOR SOMEBODY TO ACKNOWLEDGE ME!"  
  
"Shut up. Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man said.  
  
Naruto groaned "You just had to say that right?"  
  
Music came on and Jiraiya started to dance on his sandals and yelled 'I am the great and legendary sannin........ JIRAIYA!"  
  
Both Naruto and Itachi sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm Naruto"  
  
"I'm Itachi"  
  
Hope you liked it review plz! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original naruto characters.

_**Thought speak**_

**TECHNIQUES**

**CHAPTERS**

And I think that's it.

Baka - idiot

Nani-what

Anosa-is that right too?- hey

Mate-wait

Ano- really? Or but one of those two depends on how you say it.

I haven't really wrote a discription for naruto, Itachi, and Jiraiya so this is little discription of the three.

NARUTO

He is wearing black all around and has a chuunin like vest (but he is not chuunin. The vest is only for weights) His hair is regular and his scars are regular too. He can do Kage Bunshin silently from the practice of Jiraiya and he has only mastered one level of rasengan. He's only 5 years old! Naruto's training from jiraiya so far is 50 push ups and sit-ups three times a day morning, noon, and at night. Naruto doesn't have to run, he's always running with Jiraiya on missions. Naruto is learning usless techniques from Jiraiya like double vision no jutsu, girl heat seeker no jutsu and invisible no jutsu.(of course I think you know these techniques are for peeking. Naruto also learned chakra control from Jiraiya but only the tree climbing one because he is still 4 you know? Naruto is NOT dumb. He learns battle formats like how to trick the opponent and that is when Naruto started to play tricks on Jiraiya. Naruto isn't dumb and he isn't a genius. Naruto gets endruance training. The endurance training is for whenever he is loud its 5sec. But if in the same time he loud and says what is not needed to say, he gets 10sec. and so on. In the endurance training, Jiraiya gets out a japanese bamboo stick and hits naruto with it on the back only and not the head.

ITACHI

You'll find out in this chapter if he killed his parents or not. Itachi is wearing the same thing as you see in the real naruto. He is super strong in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. He has mastered mangekyou sharingan and I'll tell you how in this chapter later on.

JIRAIYA

At this time, Jiraiya hasn't really written his book yet. He has started but he needs more time at "gathering data" He always has a pen between his ear and head he also has a notebook in his breast pocket. He has the same uniform as seen in the anime when he first meets Naruto in the hot springs. He knows many jutsus and is one of the legendary sannin. Hey guys, is he the strongest of the three sannins?

**ITACHI'S STORY**

**Previously on inner chakra (haha yu-gi-oh style)**

Music came on and Jiraiya started to dance on his sandals and yelled "I am the great and legendary sannin........ JIRAIYA!"

Both Naruto and Itachi sweatdropped.

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Itachi"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Uchiha Itachi? The Uchiha child prodigy?" Jiraiya asked calmly now that his introduction ordeal was over.

"Ehhh? Uchiha? The child prodigy? Isn't the Uchiha clan one of the strongest clan in Konoha with that weird eye sharingan?" Naruto was confused.

"Yes the uchiha WAS the strongest clan in Konoha. They were recently massacred."

"Nani? All of them?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"No only sasuke, my little brother, and I are left."

"But who.....who killed them? They were well populated in Konoha and most of them were in Anbu!"

"My bestfriend-"

THUNK THUNK THUNK. (LOL crappy, I know)

Three kunais came and hit the tree right next to itachi.

Itachi stood up and jumped while doing hand seals

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and hid into the bushes

**Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Itachi blew 3 massive fireballs at the anbu who were chasing him. He landed on a tree and disappeared. He reappeared on the ground. 5 more anbu landed on the ground in front of them. The anbu captain stayed in the trees and yelled out loud.

"Itachi, for killing your clan, you will suffer and die!"

It was right then when an anbu came from behind and trapped itachi's arms and two more anbu came from the five on the ground to trap Itachi's legs and the anbu captain took out his anbu sword and charged at Itachi. The Anbu captain struck itachi right in the chest and went through when Itachi changed into a rock.

**_Kawarimi?_** The Anbu captain thought

**Katon Karyuu Endan!**

Itachi burned all the anbu members with his fire dragon blast but all the Anbu came out scorched and their clothes on fire. They took the fire out by rolling on the ground but when the fire was out, they were too late. One by one Itachi cut the throats of the anbu with his sword and threw two kunais at the anbu captain's face. When they were all dead, Itachi stood up and walked to the bushes and said,

"Come out, I'll continue with my story."

Jiraiya and Naruto came out of the bushes but this time Jiraiya was more suspicious of Itachi.

"I will start from the beginning. I am living in my uchiha manshion with my family. I have a brother who is just 4 years old now 5. His name is Sasuke. My dad only paid attention to me and not enough to sasuke. So 3 days ago my best friend, another uchiha by the name of Haratzu allied with Orochimaru secretly. Haratzu killed his best friend in order to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. He did get it and he killed his family just to prove that he could use it and to see if he was strong enough. He started to kill every Uchiha in one night when he came into my living room interrupting my talk with my mother, father, and I. By that time, He and Orochimaru had killed all the Uchiha except my family. Haratzu asked my parents if he could talk with me and they said yes. When we went outside I saw all the Uchiha dead on the ground. I....... I was horrified and I asked haratzu who did this. He offered me to join him in massacring the rest of the Uchiha and told me he had mastered the Mangekyou Sharingan and made a ritual for me too so if I killed my best friend I could have it too. I asked him again who killed all the Uchihas. Orochimaru suddenly came out of the darkness and told me it was them. I was so angry that I attacked Hazashi, my best friend and we fought. It was terrible......"

**FLASHBACK**

**ITACHI'S POV**

I ran up to him and fought hand to hand with him. He blocked my hands easily and tripped me. Then he punched me in the stomach and all my wind was blond out. I crashed into the wall and the wall broke. I was sitting there panting and resting and formulated a plan. I made a kage bunshin as I stood up and used kawarimi when he used the Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu. And went in to the top of a lamp post. I saw Sasuke in the road horrified, looking at all the uchiha being dead and looked up and saw me. It was right then when I saw Orochimaru entering the living room and attacking my parents. I teleported right in front of Hazashi, my friend..... and used rakiri and killed him with one stroke. I then quickly teleported into our living room and saw my parents dead. Sasuke came in and saw me with my hand bloody and I knew that he assumed I had killed our parents. Orochimaru was behind me! Orochimaru threw a kunai at me and teleported. I dodged the kunai and it hit sasuke. I saw him with disbelief in his eyes as the kunai he thought I had thrown hit him and he fell. I remembered how weak Sasuke was and I thought if Sasuke turned into an avenger he would be stronger. He asked me why and I foolishly told him the answer Haratzu gave me. I told him it was to test my capabilities. I told him to become an avenger to kill me.

**END FLASHBACK**

**END ITACHI'S POV**

**REGULAR POV **

"-And when the day comes when he kills me, I will be free from the guilt that I couldn't save my parents or anybody of the Uchiha clan from my best friend Haratzu and Orochimaru."

So you like that story? I twisted it a little bit but its still the same. Lol. Yay Itachi's a good guy!

If anyone has any objections to this story, remember it is A FANFIC story!

Well hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original naruto characters

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Akira Uchiha- really? Well I dunt know where its from really lol. But maybe I forgot. There's a lot of Naruto going away from Konoha and being trained by Itachi and Jiraiya.

moonlight2-No offense taken. Yup itachi's good. Um yeah itachi will Brother is nii-san right?

Joekoo-well, yeah but not those deep ones with rated r material. I'm deciding right now but not sure which pair I should use.

Kashisenshey-lol kill Sasuke? Good Idea! Lol or I may make something bad happen to him. Sasuke is a jerk huh?

Night-Owl123-Well thank you I like my story too sry for the long wait for my new chap.

**THE TRUTH REVEALED**

Naruto and Jiraiya stared at Itachi as if he were crazy or insane.

"Then why don't you go tell the Hokage the truth? Sandaiime would understand." Jiraiya asked.

"If I were even spotted on the Konoha grounds, there would be Anbu freaks all over the place. I think I'd better find an organization or something. And I might forget about it."

Itachi was preparing himself to leave when Naruto grabbed Itachi's arm.

"Matte! We could go tell Sandaiime about the incident and about Orochimaru!" Naruto beamed at Itachi and felt pleased with himself for coming up with a fantastic idea.

"NO. I don't want Sasuke, my brother, to be weak. He's too weak and he needs to be angry in order to get strong. He needs to become an avenger and come to kill me. And because I killed my best friend I have the Magekyou Sharingan. He needs to kill his best friend to kill me. And he could get his best friend at Konoha." Itachi then shook Narutos hands off of him and asked, "Will you two please not go to the third hokage and tell him about this?"

"yeah sure" Naruto and JIraiya answered.

"Ano...." Naruto muttered, "Could you come with us?"

"Nani?" Itachi said.

"Well.... I need a good teacher that is focused on teaching me and not always stopping to look at naked girls in the bathhouses and keeps writing in his perverted notebook of his."

Jiraiya was getting redder and redder when he heard this.

"NANI!"

"But its true Ero-sensei!"

"Do NOT call me Ero-sensei!"

By this time Naruto and JIraiya forgot all about Itachi and Itachi just stood there listening. **_Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sannin is a pervert?_**Itachi thought.

"You are a pervert Ero-sensei admit it I am with you the entire time and when it was my birthday you just gave me the directions to every bathhouse for all the Ninja villages Ero-sensei!"

Itachi sweat dropped. **_Who would give his student which is 5 years of age something perverted like that!"_** Itachi thought.

"Alright Naruto Hehe I am a pervert."

**_Ughhhh he admitted it_** Naruto thought, " AHA Ero-sensei you-"

"5 Seconds plus all the time before 2 minutes and 35 seconds!" Jiraiya said (I'm referring to the endurance training I talked about before.)

Naruto threw an angry glare and looked at Itachi.

"So will you plz come with us and train me? Please please please!!!"Naruto started to go into the begging position on the floor and started to grab Itachi's hands and kissing them.

"Ughhhhhh," Itachi took his hand back, "fine I will come. But don't get angry at me when Konoha hunter-nin's come to us and try to kill us."

"Yayyyyyy" Naruto leaped up with joy. He ran to a captured stone-nin and tied a rope onto his hands and pulled him over to Itachi. Naruto gave the rope to Itachi and told him to hold it.

"Ok. Itachi nii-san you accompany them to Tsuichikage and lets get our money!"

"2 min and 40 sec." Jiraiya said.

"What the hell are you doing counting numbers of time? And Naruto, why are you calling me nii-san?" asked Itachi

Jiraiya explained the endurance training he gave to Naruto while Naruto excitedly answered Itachi's question. "Because you look like a good brother. Like all those other people in Konoha had. Someone to talk to and share with!" Naruto said sadly.

**_Oh yeah, Naruto doesn't have an brothers or sisters he was alone from when he was born. How sad. All the villagers in Konoha treated him like crap. I even treated him like crap. I guess he just feels alone....._** Itachi thought.

Itachi grunted and said, "if I teach you. You are going to do exactly everything I say. We'll start tomorrow. You can be taught by Jiraiya-sama today. Huh? Jiraiya-sama? Where are you?" Itachi was confounded.

Naruto listened for a while and let out a deep sigh.

Itachi looked at Naruto as if wanting an answer from him of where Jiraiya is

"You hear that water fall? On the map its near the hot springs. So Jiraiya might be peeking at the women in the hot springs." Naruto explained.

"Oh."

"There he is!"

5 hunter-nins came once more in front of them. 5 came at the rear and 3 more on Itachi's and Naruto's left and right. (Itachi and naruto are surrounded.)

"The leader came and asked, "Itachi what did you do to the other team of anbu? You baka. Did you kill them?"

"Oh, so you actually volunteered to kill me. You know you can't kill me. If you leave, noone gets hurt."

Itachi said.

"Well well, who is the little brat you got there? Matte. I've seen you before! It can't be! You little demon! Naruto!" The Anbu captain drew back in fear. Most of the Hunter-nins whispered and shifted among themselves.

**_Those eyes again. Full of hate and anger. It is as if they want to kill me. Did I do anything wrong? I didn't kill anyone why are they all staring me with those eyes. I do not like it one bit. Its scary. I'm n the shadows again. _**Naruto looked down to the ground at his feet in despair.

"Leave him alone." Itachi ordered," go away or you will be dealt with." Naruto looked up at Itachi and silently thanked him.

"You're kidding me. 16 hunter-nins and Anbu vrs. one. I think the odds are against you Itachi-san. THis time, you will surely die." The hunter-nin who just spoke made hand seals said **Yomi No Muma no jutsu.**

( swamp of underworld)

Itachi grabbed naruto and threw him away into the bushes and a swamp formed under Itachi and he got stuck and was being sucked under.

"Heh, that was easy. Now lets kill the Kyuubi brat and rid Konoha's danger of Kyuubi coming free again."

The hunter-nin who made the swamp said.

"Kyuubi? Matte! What do you mean kyuubi? He's dead the 4th hokage killed the demon!" Naruto exclaimed.

An Anbu punched naruto in the guts.

"Itai." Naruto coughed up blood.

" You brat!" the anbu started kicking Naruto again, "My parents died. And you killed them you demon. You killed Sasha. You killed her! You demon. You do not know? You are the demon. Kyuubi was never killed. The fourth Hokage sealed it in you. Don't you get it little demon? YOU ARE KYUUBI!" He held up Naruto by the collar, took a kunai from his holster and was about to kill Naruto when he heard.....

**MANGEKYOU NO SHARINGAN**

**From now to 72 hours later you will feel yourself being stabbed by 5 kunai into your stomach**

The hunter-nin dropped Naruto and screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Yamerou! Yamerooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The hunter-nin dropped down unconscious.

Itachi came out of the tree and said, "So you won't leave? Now, we start fighting!

­­­

Hehe you like that? Naruto knows about kyuubi now. Sry if it's a little boring with no fighting till the end. Hoped you liked this and plz review!!!! Sry for the long wait. Had to do stuff. Too busy

I get the naruto techniques from a sight called 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original naruto characters. All the jutsus I get are 

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit, darn, or shit?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Yamerou! Yamerooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The hunter-nin dropped down unconscious.

Itachi came out of the tree and said, "So you won't leave? Now, we start fighting!

Itachi's sharingan was already activated.

"How.....how did you escape the swamp?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch no Jutsu) I switched myself with a log in the tree. Hmmmm 15 people left. Too easy."

"**Byakugan!"**Two Hyuuga Anbu ran at Itachi."

Itachi backflipped and dodged to the left only to see another hyuuga there. He jumped up and escaped into the trees but had to jump out because of two other hyuugas and became surrounded in a triangle of the three hyuuga.

Naruto was watching this from the bushed where Itachi threw him.

6 of the hunter-nins waited and stayed behind while the all the other Jounins fought.

**Suiton Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique)**

Itachi dodged the water dragon blast fired by a jounin and made some hand signals. The three Hyuuga jumped away as if being chased by a demon because they didn't want to be prey to one of Itachi's powerful techniques.

**Ryuusa Bakuryuu (Quicksand Avalanche)**

"AHHH hel-"

A jounin not fast enough to jump away was sucked under into Itachi's quicksand.

**Kagemane No Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique)**

Shikato's shadow streched and was reaching out to Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened. **_No... it's the shadow bind techique. If I get caught I won't be able to move. _**

**Shadow Elimination No Jutsu (**made this up : )

All shadows were gone in the radius of a mile from Itachi.

"Heh, Nara Shikato, I know how to cancel out your technique. Without shadows, you can't use any of your techniques. If you continue to fight you die." Itachi mocked.

Shikato suddenly smirked. Itachi knew something was wrong

**Shintenshin No Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Skill)**

Itachi jumped to his left when he saw there was a BIG shadow on him he looked up and saw Akimichi Choumaru.

**" **Hah! ** Bakika No jutsu!(Multi-size Technique)" Choumaru yelled at Itachi.**

"Very good Choumaru! **Kagemane No Jutsu(Shadow Bind Technique) Shikato exclaimed. **Choumaru quickly redirected his fall onto another ground where Itachi and Shikato wouldn't get hurt.When Shikato's shadow Bind went to Itachi, Itachi's eyes widened even more when he heard,

**Kage Kubishibari No Jutsu(Shadow Neckbind technique)**Shikato exclaimed and was excited because he could be rich for catching THE most powerful ninja in Konoha.and wouldn't have to work anymore.

Shadows became hands and reached up to Itachi's neck and broke it and blood flew everywhere and a drop landed on Shikato

"Itai!" Shikato siad then the blood changed into a splinter and found out Itachi was a tree.

"**Kawarimi No Jutsu?" **Shikato wondered out loud.

"Hai." Itachi appeared in behind Shikato and put a headlock on him. Itachi pulled out a Shuriken when he felt metal on his neck. Ino's dad (Sorry don't know his name!) was holding a kunai at Itachi's neck.

"Let go of him or you die." Ino's dad told Itachi. His kunai accidently cut a little of Itachi's neck.

Itachi just smiled and went poof. So did Shikato.

" Both **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**?" Ino's mom yelled.

Itachi grabbed Ino's mom and made her look behind her and saw both Shikato and Choumaru on the ground unconcious. She gasped before Itachi's kunai hit her head and fell down unconcious.

**_Now is my chance! _**A hunter nin thought.

**Doton Doryuu Taiga (Earth Element: Moving Land River)**

The ground shook under Itachi and broke. Suddenly there was a big hole under Itachi and Itachi started to fall when the ground began to close up trying to squish Itachi. When the ground closed, All the Jounins sighed in relief. They had finnaly killed Itachi. This was their hardest battle yet. **_Heh, out of 15 people that went out for Itachi, there were only two casualties and three unconscious. I might get a raise. Hehe!_**

Naruto gasped when he saw Itachi fall and screamed, "Nii-sann!" He started to cry when he heard.

**Mangekyou No Jutsu**

5 Jounins foolishly looked into Itachi's eyes and fell into Itachi's own dark gray world.

**You always feel your own family throwing kunais at a Pinata and the pinata is you and they never miss.**

The 5 jounins just fell down clutching the areas they were hit from the imaginary kunai.

There were 5 Jounins left plus the captain.

**_Holy... This man is the devil. He is defeating us and isn't even tired. We are Konoha's hunter-nins we cannot lose! _**The Anbu captain thought

"Everybody! Konoha expects us to bring back this traitor alive or dead. I prefer dead so lets kill him! Plan A then move on to plan U-turn!"

There were shouts of agreement on the captain's side. With renewed spirit and strength, they all started to run toward Itachi and making Hand signals.

Suddenly, four jounins stopped andjumped to the trees two to the right and two to the left. The one still running at Itachi was a hyuuga. The hyuuga stopped using hand signals and canceled. Itachi's eyes widened as he realised the hyuuga was faking just so he could get close to Itachi. The hyuuga started to fight jyuugen style. Three kunais suddenly flew at Itachi from the trees. Itachi dodged 2 and the last one grazed Itachi's left arm. Itachi flew back when he was hit by the hyuuga right beside the heart.

"Hmmm, I missed." The Hyuuga said.

"You lose Hiashi." Itachi coughed out blood and ran with amazing speed at Hiashi. Hiashi flinched and Itachi hit Hiashi right in the guts . The Hyuuga master fell down and became unconscious.

Itachi stood up and said to the captain somewhere in the woods, "Heh your plan failed."

"No, Its just beginning." The captain said as he threw three shuriken at Itachi and took out his Anbu captain sword.

**Mikasuki No Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)**

The Captain started to attack when Itachi used the **Kai **sign canceling the confusion of the mirror image of two swords. Then Itachi made hand signals in superhuman speed.

**Magen Narakumi No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell Technique)**

The captain slashed the sword at Itachi and it went right through Itachi.

"Nani? Matte! Start the plan Hezuka. Hurry!" The Anbu captain yelled one of his teammates in the trees.

The Anbu captain suddenly fell down with a kunai stuck in his head.

The other anbu set off the trap that threw tons of shuriken at the ground. Then from the other direction more than 1,000 Kunais were launched at the forest floor.

**Multisize rock no Jutsu.( I made this up too) **

A little rock that was tossed up by a Hunter-nin was transformed into a massive boulder. The rock which was now a boulder flew down at amazing speed onto the floor and there was a big crash and dust flew up everywhere. Naruto saw the rock, he quickly ran away. All of the Anbu's cheered again. One of them told now assumed command and told the Jounin who used the **Multisize Rock No Jutsu **to make the rock smaller so they could carry Itachi's body to Konoha.

All the other jounins jumped and landed at the bottom of the rock. When they realized the rock wasn't getting any smaller they yelled at their teammate at told him to hurry up. The Jounin, Hezuka, now assuming control was a little suspicious. He pulled out his kunai when he signaled his group to be quiet. They followed Hezuka. Hezuka started to breathe hard he started to sweat like crazy. It was too quiet for his liking. He listened to the wind for a second and signaled for his group to slink into the shadows of the trees. When he got no response, he looked back and was shocked to see nobody there. Hezuka started to panic in his mind. He tried to tell himself to slow down and be calm.

**_"What? Nani? Where is my team. How did they disappear? Kuso...this Itachi is really a pain in the butt. He's like the devil. What to do? What to do? Alright... first step... find a good hiding place. Where is a good hiding place. There are only trees and Itachi's Shadow Elimination is over so there is a lot of darkness. And it's dark tonight. Wait.. there's a full moon. Ahhh no no think about the hiding place. That's it! I got it. The shadows can hide me!."_** Hezuka thought.

Hezuka turned for the shadows of the trees and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Itachi. He gasped and took a step back and tripped. Hezuka fell on the ground and looked at his feet. There, he saw was his teammates that just disappeared. Hezuka then looked up at Itachi. Itachi had risen his hands in a fire element position. (Like Kakashi getting ready for 1,000 years of pain! Oh yea, Hezuka gets tricked easily because he's afraid not because he sucks at being Jounin. Itachi's just crazy. Hehe.)

"If you want to live, leave. Go to Konoha bring back a team of Jounins for your friends here. Tell Sandaiime this.... If he wants to kill me, he will have to come himself. Go now before I change my mind and blow you away with my secret Uchiha technique the **Katon Housenka (Mythical Fire Flower)**

Itachi smiled evilly and began to make hand signals. A piercing wail came out of Hezuka's mouth. He scrambled up to his feet and quickly ran away. Itachi put down his hands and sighed. Naruto came out starry-eyed and yelled excitedly, "Oi! Itachi. Teach me that Katon Housenka or that Magen Narakumi No Jutsu. Please please pleaseeeeeeee."

Itachi laughed and said, "Lets go and find Jiraiya first then we can discuss your training."

Naruto and Itachi quickly found Jiraiya on top of a tree about 32 feet tall with his binoculars staring at the waterfall. While he was staring, he had a pencil and paper and was writing on his notebook and blushing at the same time. When Naruto and Itachi were near enough, they could see blood coming our of Jiraiya's nose.

Naruto motioned for Itachi to be quiet and used his henge no Jutsu to transform into you know what. Naruto in his sexy no Jutsu form walked up to Jiraiya and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Jiraiya.." Jiraiya turned around to look at Naruto. His eyes widened and blood came rapidly out of his nose. "Jiraiya-sama... bye." Jiraiya was confused. **_Bye???_** Jiraiya thought. Naruto's hands touched Jiraiya's shoulders and pushed him.

"Wha.. Ahhhhhhh." Jiraiya started falling our of the tree and splashed into the lake under the waterfall. When his head came up he saw the girls he was spying on up close. "Ehhhh haha! Madam, will you.." the woman drew out her hand and slapped Jiraiya hard. He clew out of the water and landed on the dry shore where many women were drying off.

"AHHHHH EEKKK!" Every woman had kicked or slapped Jiraiya.

Itachi and Naruto were looking down watching the scene with amusement in their eyes.

**_Hmmm, interesting technique. If Naruto did that on me.... I might fall for it too. _**Itachi thought as he tried to keep the blood from coming out of his nose when he thought back to Naruto's transformation. Itachi said to Naruto, " Naruto, Lets get Jiraiya out of here so we could start your training." They both jumped down next to Jiraiya and tried to get out of his dreamy state. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, ehehe... you ..you can have all the ramen you want. Thank you....." Jiraiya's face was red as his arms moved like a zombie and quickly started to write on his notebook. WHen he finished he jumped up and yelled, "Ok Naruto, We will go to the Stone village to release my first book.... Come Come Paradise the prologue!" Naruto and Itachi fell on the ground anime style. "No not that! Me you and Itachi nii-san goes to Stone village to return his missing nins!" Naruto yelled. "OH yeah, and that." Jiraiya said.

"Ok Naruto, when we get to the village, We will start your training but for now you have to get used to these. Itachi took off his outer coat and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took it gleefully and suddenly dropped it.

"Geez nii-san whats in this?" Naruto asked.

"150 pounds of course what else?" Itachi answered, "And if you always question the things I give you to train, I'm not going to train you."

"Fine fine but how can I walk with with with..... this?" Naruto put the coat on and it was all he could do from falling down where he stood.

Itachi looked at Jiraiya and said, "Didn't you teach him about chakra control?"

"Oh yes chakra control! I know that so what I gather chakra on the weights to make it lighter?" Naruto yelled. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Naruto took a step and fell on his face.

Itachi sighed, "No Naruto you use your feet to make you run faster. Don't you have a brain at all? I changed my mind I will start training you right now. You need it. Start putting chakra on your knees."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated again. This time, he took 5 steps and fell on his face. Naruto tried again and again and again. Naruto tried this for 3 hours until he collapsed with Itachi watching and Jiraiya sleeping. Itachi suddenly sensed multiple people coming this way. **_Oh darn, what better way to send Anbus when I am accompanied be a sleeping and drooling baka and an unconscious baka! If I use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu they will sense it and come right here. SO I guess I will have to carry these two dimwits and use genjutsus. _**Itachi first picked up Jiraiya and Naruto and started to run. 5 Konoha Anbu stopped at a branch and waited for their captain. The captain turned around and signaled them all to go back to Konoha. All left except the Anbu captain leader. He had a mask that covered everything on his face except his right eye. He pulled down his mask and activated his sharingan. Kakashi saw more than 15 genjutsus being cast and still going. **_Whoever is trying to trick us is very strong I must report to Hokage-sama_** Kakashi thought. He leaped away and headed back to Konoha.

Sorry for not updating quickly I was occupied

Shadow Elimination No Jutsu- A Jutsu that can eliminate all shadows around the person with a certain radius for some time.

Multi-rock no Jutsu-Transforms a small rock into a really big one.

Hope you liked it and from now on I am not going to name my chapters. I don't have a brain to make them up lol.. well review!!!!


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original naruto characters

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yosh-yeah or roger Like taking command from a leader or just saying it for fun. Rock lee says this all the time

­­­­­­­­­­

**In a forest somewhere**

"I got used to this! I can run easily with these weights on!" Naruto yelled to Jiraiya and Itachi.

"Good, now come over her I need to show you something." Itachi said

**_Oh boy I bet he's gonna teach me a new jutsu! _**Naruto thought.

Naruto walked over to Itachi. Itachi took out two extra weights from his bag and blaced them around Naruto's ankles(like the place where rock lee had) Itachi took more weights and replaced the ones in Naruto's vest. Itachi threw the old weights away and zipped the new weights onto Naruto.

"Awwww more weights." Naruto whined

Jiraiya chuckled

**Stone Village**

"Oi! Let us in! We have come back and brought you your missing nins back!" Naruto yelled at the guards on the wall.

"All right just give us your passes." One of the guards yelled from on top, "We'll come down shortly."

Naruto looked at his two companions. Jiraiya was wearing the same as usual and was intent on entering the city to publish his new book. Itachi's face was hooded but for safety precautions, he used henge all the time transforming himself into a man with a large nose and big eyes. They all went inside after they gave the guard their passes and started to head for the Tsuichikage's office immediately. When they got there they hauled the two missing nins in front of the Tsuichikage.

"Here's your nins Tsuichikage-sama!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank you and here is your money." The Tsuichikage handed the three each a bag of money. Naruto quickly added the money into his money frog bag. (gamasuma?) "I suggest you go to the hidden village of Mist. There has been reports of one of the legendary mist swordsman wrecking havoc there. Goodbye, thank you, and good luck." The Tsuichikage then gave them a farewell and shut the door in their faces. All three were confused.

"So... weo go to mist village." Itachi confirmed.

"Hai" Jiraiya agreed

"Well, you can train me now!" Naruto exclaimed. "What should we do nii-san? Ero-sennin? Can I learn a couple of jutsus? Is it going to be ninjutsu or genjutsu? Tell me Tell me!!!" Naruto started to dash around them as he spoke and stopped when he saw the ramen sign. "LETS GET RAMEN!!!!!! ERO-SENNIN YOU PAY! Ehh? Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya was already in a publishing store. Itachi and Naruto could hear a voice franticly speaking, ".... Matte! Please if you would just SLAP itai.... Can you pose for SLAP plz just for the finish of my book and the starting of my new book SLAP itai woman.... Can you just do something like this or this without any clothing on?" SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. Jiraiya flew out of the door right at Itachi and Naruto's feet. Itachi and Naruto sweat dropped when they saw a young woman come out of the store and stuffed Jiraiya's book into his mouth.

"If you want to publish your book you perverted old man, go ask someone of your own gender to strip down naked for you. I don't think any girl would do it for a stupid perverted old pervert like you!" She lodged her foot into Jiraiya's face one last time and went back to her store. "Itai woman! Hehe I like spicy and arrogant women. If only their slaps didn't hurt so much!" Jiraiya grumbled as he stood up.

Naruto went up to Jiraiya's face and yelled, "Hey Ero-sennin! Come buy me my ramen ok?"

Jiraiya suddenly fell down anime style and started to TRY to crawl away. Naruto started to walk over to Jiraiya when Jiraiya suddenly stood up and said, "Well Naruto, Itachi will buy it good bye!" Jiraiya ran away in a puff of smoke. Itachi was confused **_Why would Jiraiya would be afraid to just buy Naruto Ramen? _**Itachi thought. Naruto turned to Itachi with a resistible and ugly attempt to be puppy faced.

"All right if you would stop making that face I will buy you ramen." They both got onto the store stools and ordered their meal.

"I would like a miso (beef) ramen please." Naruto said

"And I would like to have a shrimp ramen." Itachi said

"Yosh a miso and shrimp ramen coming up!" The man behind the bar gave them their food and chopsticks.

"Ikadimasku!" Itachi and Naruto said in unison. They began to eat. Itachi's eyes buldged when he saw how fast Naruto ate. **_It was just ten seconds ago when there was a full bowl of ramen and now its empty! _**Itachi thought.

"More please!"

One by one Itachi saw Naruto eat all his ramen and kept ordering for more. Itachi counted Narutos bowl up to ten and Naruto was still eating. **_Where does he put it all? He's not that tall!_** Itachi thought. When Naruto was at his fourteenth bowl he stopped with a full stomach. **_I'm not paying for all that!_** Itachi thought, **_Am I? _**Naruto heard noises behind him and turned around. He saw that he started to have a crowd behind him watching him eat. What more he found out was there was people betting on how much ramen he could eat.

"C'mon kid eat just one more bowl and I'll give you half the money I am going to win."

"Yosh!" Naruto said. He ordered and slowly ate the ramen in 20 seconds. He split half of the money with the man who won the bet. Naruto looked at Itachi and found out Itachi hadn't eaten a bite of his ramen. Itachi was staring at Naruto with a mix of disbelief and amazement in his eyes.

"Thank you for the ramen nii-san I better go find Jiraiya!" Naruto quickly said.

"Matte!" Itachi shouted but it was too late. Naruto had taken away his winnings and ran away in a cloud of smoke. Itachi looked back at the counter and saw the ramen cook holding out his hands at Itachi. Itachi choked on the noodle he was just about to eat.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ time pass

Naruto found Jiraiya in a bar with girls in his arms. Naruto dragged Jiraiya out and they found a place to stay in a hotel. To stop Naruto from whining in his face, Jiraiya told Naruto to do 100 pushups, 200 jumping jacks and practice gathering chakra into his hand and try to do Rasengan. When Itachi finally found them, he practically kicked the door open. Itachi had a big vein on his face popping out (like Sakura and Tsunande when they are mad at Naruto) and his face was dark and angry. He was breathing very hard and NOBODY tricks an Uchiha because they have a lot of pride and they can kick ass (sometimes).

"Oh hi nii-san." Naruto yelled happily while he was concentrating to gather chakra onto his hand. Jiraiya was backing away as he began to feel a killer intent from Itachi as he started to walk toward Naruto.

"Naruto...." Itachi growled. Naruto looked up from his hand, "Itachi....why is your face twisted like that?"

Itachi ran at Naruto and grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the window. Itachi continued to run with Naruto until they went to a forest. Itachi started to beat Naruto up.

"Itai Itai Itai Itai Itai Itai Itachi that hurts!" Naruto cried out as he was being plummeted.

"NEVER trick me into buying ramen for you again!" Itachi growled.

"Oh"

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You cost me the amount of money when I could have used that to buy a new kunai set I was saving up for!"

"So you didn't see the money I left you on my chair?"

"Nani? Oh."

**Back at the Ramen store**

The man behind the counter sighed as his store was filled with people fighting for the money the little boy had left behind. He wished the kid to hell. **_This isn't good for business_**! **_But, that boy's brother paid a lot of money. So I guess this is ok._**

**Back to Naruto and Itachi**

"Sorry about that Naruto."

"Its ok Itachi but there is a cost."

"Nani? Do you really like me punching you?"

"wait just hear me out right now. Teach me some of your jutsus!"

"Fine how many?"

"Wow you agreed! Ummm, 108!"

"No about only three."

"Ok! What are you going to teach me?"

"One- water walking, two- **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (**Grand Fireball Skill)** three- **Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body) **all of these require endurance and chakra control. You have no chakra control and you need to develop it with step number one. Come follow me to the Hot Springs."

"Wait what about Ero-sennin?"

"What about him? I bet he's already at the hot springs peeking. Come follow me." Itachi said as he started to walk away.

Naruto nodded in agreement to Itachi's comment and continued to follow Itachi.

**In the Hot Springs**

Naruto and Itachi entered the hot springs to find Jiraiya looking at something. When they found out Jiraiya was looking at the women's Hot Springs, Itachi sighed and Naruto immediately yelled out of impulse, "Ne Ero-sennin! Stop looking into the women's bath houses!" "Ahhhhh eeeekkkk." "Did you hear that? There's a pervert looking at us!" All of the women ran out of the bath, got into their clothes, and ran away.

Jiraiya sighed then looked at Naruto. "You! Why did you do that! I had a perfect view!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto, are you going to train or keep yelling?" Itachi asked

"Yosh! Train me nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping up and down. Jiraiya sad down by the women's hot bath stall and waited for more to come.

"Do this." Itachi said as he walked onto the water.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

"By accumulating enough chakra on my feet, I can float on water." Itachi explained, "Now get onto the water and start floating!"

"Hai sempai!" Naruto clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. He put chakra into his feet and walked on the water. Only to fall in and get wet. "Ahhhhhh why is this so hot?" Naruto asked while scrambling to get onto dry land. "Heh, if you keep falling you will be burned alive." Itachi put an evil smile on his face. Naruto pointed his finger at Itachi and yelled, "You know, that smile you have on your face is kinda scary nii-san." Itachi sweat dropped. Naruto smiled at Itachi and went back into deep concentration. Itachi looked at the water and started to reminisce about the past. He thought about his early life and how much fun he had in playing with his little brother Sasuke. Itachi would piggyback Sasuke around their vast lawn in front of the Uchiha mansion. Itachi was thinking all of these peaceful and calming thoughts when....

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Nii-san! Look I'm doing it ahhh " Naruto was just standing on the water when he fell creating a big splash that made Itachi's cloak wet. Itachi sighed and got off the water to look for a towel to dry off.

"Oi Naruto, " Itachi said.

"Hai!" Naruto spit out water from his mouth as he got back up to try standing on water again.

"Keep trying and call me when you are finished." Itachi took a towel and wiped his cloak dry. Jiraiya sighed as he walked away from the women's bath area. He walked up to Itachi and took out a scroll. He showed it to Itachi and smirked when he saw Itachi draw a deep intake of breath.

"No, this can't be. This was lost more than 200,00 years ago! This is... this is precious! How did you get this? Did you figure out how to use it? After you're finished, can you give it to me to study?" Itachi forgot all of his Uchiha dignity and started to prance around Jiraiya.

"I won't tell you. No only one person can use this and no." Jiraiya said firmly

Itachi sighed and looked at the sky, "Wait, you said only one person, who is it?" Itachi asked.

"Its him right there. The baka trying to overcome a simple chakra control when he could just use this. Hehe look he fell again! If he falls again next time, you have to come peeking with me." Jiraiya said.

"Him? umm ok to your bet. And if he doesn't fall you treat him to ramen!" Itachi said quickly as he forgot about the scroll. He thought about Jiraiya with his pockets empty when he bought Naruto ramen. He chuckled evilly

"Ramen? Ok deal." Jiraiya said. **_Oh I hope I don't lose. I can't lose if I treat him to ramen, I will be bankrupt and there will be no money for the ladies! Fall Naruto! Fall Fall Fall Fall Fall! _**Jiraiya thought.

**_Hmmmm, Peeking.... Is it ... fun? Why does Jiraiya like it so much? It's just a human being. I wonder........_**Itachi pondered.

Jiraiya and Itachi both looked at Naruto intently watching if he would fall or not.

Naruto stepped onto the water and stayed on! "Haha I did it! I can walk-Ahhhh" when Naruto turned to look at his friends, he fell because he found them staring intently at him.

"Haha! I win! Come with me after Naruto is asleep ok?" Jiraiya confirmed

"Hai." Itachi said

"By the way, what are you going to teach Naruto? I know of your three teaching methods. One is the water walking for chakra control. Your second one is going to be a ninjutsu because I think your going to teach him fire jutsus from your Uchiha clan. Your third one is going to be a deceptive technique. Maybe a trap or a genjutsu eh?"

"Its** Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (**Grand Fireball Skill)** and **Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body). **Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked as Jiraiya's jaw dropped at the last skill.

"But that's impossible!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Which one? **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (**Grand Fireball Skill)** or **Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body)?"**

"** Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body)!** Only a skilled ninja can explode their kage bunshin. It takes intense chakra control and a lot of experience from a trained teacher!" Jiraiya almost yelled, "Who is going to be the teacher? Me? I can't blow up my kage bunshin the right way! I did it my own way."

"I will teach him."

"You? Are you sure you can do that?"

"Want to see?"

"Hell yeah!"

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! Itachi created 5 kage bunshins of himself and made each dive into the water. Itachi quickly made hand signals. **Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body)!**

The place where the copies were at blew up. The water rose 20 feet high and crashed into Naruto making him fall back inside the water. Itachi made more hand signals. **Summon no jutsu. **Itachi summoned an umbrella and held it up so he wouldn't get wet but Jiraiya did.

"BAKA! Why didn't you summon me one?" Jiraiya asked in feral rage.

Itachi shrugged and gave Jiraiya his umbrella and walked away to Naruto to teach him the next step of water walking/standing/etc.

Time pass (from day to night)

Naruto sighed. **_When will I be able to master a jutsu and not just a walking exercise? Why do I even need to walk on water? Maybe when we go on mission, we will have to walk on water! No it wouldn't be that cheap. We should face them head on! Yeach and beat their face out! And and-_**

Two shadows crept by Naruto's room not wanting to be heard. They froze when they heard Naruto saying, "Stop! You filthy people! Have you no respect to the 5th Hokage? Bow down to me and kiss my toes! Yeah that's good....." Itachi and Jiraiya both sighed in relief. They kept walking and when they reached the doorway, they did a high five and ran away. Naruto stood up and smiled, This is going to be a training night!

**On a tree above the Hot Springs**

"Here, you can take the binoculars and I'll use double vision no jutsu for a real close up look. Oh yes you have to know this jutsu its called The invisible Jutsu! Here I'll do it and you copy.

**Invisible no jutsu and Double Vision no Jutsu**

Jiraiya became invisible and could see twice his normal eyesight.

Itachi also used the invisible no Jutsu and looked into the binoculars. **_Wow.. He's right! They are a piece of art. _**Blood started to come out of Jiraiya's and Itachi's noses. They started chuckling while Jiraiya was writing in his notebook.

**In the forest somewhere**

Naruto was training. "All right, some of this chakra and some hand signals and this will make...." There was a boom in the dark and Naruto fell head face into the ground. "Itai.. I hope I remembered how to do that! Wait I'll try the rasengan that Ero-sennin taught me! Ok!" A large spherical ball made out of chakra appeared in his right hand. He was making signals with his left hand. "Ok lets do this! Rasengan!" Naruto charged at a tree and his hand cut the tree in half. Naruto fell on his back in exhaustion. **_Geez, that was cool but so tiring. I need to make something that would defeat my opponent in three moves. So I won't get so tired. Can I use rasengan on a moving object? Hmm lets try.. there's a bird! Rasengan! _**Again, there was a sperical ball made out of chakra on Naruto's hand and he charged at the bird and ...... missed. He tried again and again and again but Naruto wasn't fast enough. After 3 more tries, he fell down and looked at the stars. **_So, I can't use Rasengan on a moving object, that means I need to make my opponent stuck! Ok so I have a move the swap move Doton yomi Numa (Earth Element, Hell swamp) Jiraiya taught me that one. Ok Kage bunshin no jutsu._** Naruto created one kage bunshin and said, "Oi you stand there and prepare to attack me." Naruto did some hand signals and ran at his clone.

**Doton Yomi Numa (Hell swamp)**

A swamp opened up under the clone and the clone got stuck. Naruto made more hand signals but suddenly Naruto's knees felt watery and his arms were heavy. Naruto realized he was about to black out. **_Kuso.. I used too much chakra! _**Naruto fell onto the ground head first.

The next morning, Naruto woke up looking up at a ceiling. **_How did I get here? _**Naruto then saw two faces bending over looking at him.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know!"

"Why was he out last night? I thought he was asleep."

"This is your fault."

"NO. This is your fault you pervert."

"What? You're a pervert too Itachi. You liked looking at them and you know it."

"Right until you just had to scream 'Hey can you pose nude to me?' You made us both so hurt I think I have a bruise!"

"Hey it was instinct! I had to they weren't getting... hey he's awake now."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi and Jiraiya, "What happened to your face nii-san? Its all purple and black."

Jiraiya started chuckling and Itachi elbowed him. "Uhh nothing Naruto I'm ok. How are you? What were you doing? You were outside last night when you were supposed to be asleep! Its already morning by the way. You've been sleeping the whole time."

"Oh yeah. Where am I?" Naruto sat up on his bed and looked around.

"We thought you were hurt so we took you to the hospital. Anyway, what were you doing?" Jiraiya answered.

"I was training."

"Training? Training! Didn't you have enough training with me? I thought you were tired after I was done teaching you! What were you training on?" Itachi said.

"Oh this and that. Umm nii-san?" Naruto said

"Yeah?"

"CAN I HAVE SOME RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST? I'M HUNGRY CAN YOU GET ME RAMEN?"

Itachi grabbed his ears in pain and yelled, "NO."

"Why not? Fine if you don't buy me ramen I'll I'll I'll scream ramen the whole time. RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN"

A nurse came in and hit Naruto on the head. "We have patients here you baka. They need peace and quiet! Do not yell like that or I will kick you out!"

Naruto looked meekly on the floor. "Sorry."

Jiraiya chuckled some more and said, "Hey you guys lets go. I have a tight schedule coming up."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Itachi asked.

"I'll tell you later. Lets go before this nurse gives us a beating like yesterday."

"Wait. That was you guys yesterday?! You perverts! You perverts. You were peeking in the womens bath when I was there! You perverts!" The nurse started to hit Jiraiya and Itachi and threw them out the window. She looked at Naruto and Naruto shrank back in fear.

"Don't worry I'll go myself!" Naruto Jumped out of the window into a big trash can. When Naruto got up, he had dirt and dirty stuff on his face and a banana peel on top of his head. Beside him, Jiraiya and Itachi were the same but dirtier.

**At the bathouse again.**

After long a long time of washing and trying to take the smell off of them, Jiraiya and Itachi started to train Naruto. First, Naruto had to do the daily training made by Jiraiya. The training consisted of push ups, sit ups, running, jumping, throwing kunai and punching a dead tree. (Like rock lee when he was training) When Naruto was finished, he was taken over by Itachi to train movements on water, When Itachi finally let Naruto relax at noon, Naruto could stand, jump and run on water. After Naruto ate ramen, Itachi started to teach Naruto the **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (**Grand Fireball Skill). **They started to train at a place Jiraiya found. It was a waterfall. When Naruto finally memorized the hand signals, Itachi made Naruto stand on the water and use the jutsu at the waterfall.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (**Grand Fireball Skill)**

Naruto sucked up air and his cheeks became round. He let out his breath making a fireball so tiny it could fit into a baby's hand. Jiraiya and Itachi sweat dropped. They really thought Naruto could do it.

"Well Naruto, lets go to the mist village soon. We're running out of money because of you and your 10-17 bowls of ramen." Itachi said

"Awww already? Why can't we stay awhile? Alrightthen we go to mist village . Let me pack!" Naruto sped off thinking, **_Well along the road I HAVE to master this jutsu! Then I could be one more step to the Hokage and be respected by the villagers of Konoha! Just one step to no more cold eyes!_**

"At least we get to see a variety and then we could compare eh? Itachi." Jiraiya asked Itachi

Itachi just looked down on the floor to not show his friends his face turning red. Naruto came back and saw Itachi and gasped.

"Ano sa Ano sa! nii-san is blushing?" Naruto said. Then he laughed like crazy and Jiraiya joined along.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" Itachi said. When Itachi turned his face, Itachi and Naruto could see Itachi's face was so red that a person a mile away could see that Itachi blushing.

"Yes you are Itachi! Itachi is blushing. Itachi is blushing." Naruto sang in a child-like tune.

"NO I'm not! Come here naruto." Itachi tried to catch Naruto but Naruto was to fast for him. Naruto started running away with an angry red faced Itachi following him. Jiraiya sighed and followed them to the Mist village

Sooooo you like this? If you want any changes please tell me.

Sry for not updating soon I had school starting and can't really type. And I had to finish off my summer stuff. Imma sad.... Summer ends and school starts.... Sighs... can't wait till next summer! : )

Please give me some jutsus that I can use later on. Do you think that team 7 should be defeating Zabuza and Haku or Naruto, Itachi, and Jiraiya?

Well..... hope you enjoyed this fanfic and please review. Cya


	7. chapter 7

Ok ummm thank you for the reviews.

Joekool: Yup. Glad you like it.

Grand Admiral Gin: Best chappie yet in this fanfic.

Jade Dragon1:Hehe Naruto is a little whiney. Even my brother says that too. I'll change that in the upcoming chapters. Sorry about that. Naruto might whine TOO much. With Itachi, Naruto will get more mature. Ummm I'm not really sure you know but Naruto is 5 years old. Compared to three-year-olds, five-year-olds are more disruptive and loud. Maybe in Narutoland they are not. In the upcoming chapters, Naruto is going to mature because of Itachi and learn a lot from him. Oh yeah thanks for the miso thing. Sry about that. Imma not japanese.

Unita Vis Fortior: Thanks for all the jutsus. Thanks for the help. Hope you write a Naruto fanfic also

Skuld's Sentaro: You'll just have to read if Haku lives or not. Hehe!

HikaruOfArrow: Thanks

Night-owl123: thank you

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yosh-yeah or roger

Konechiwa-hello

!­­­­­­

**In the forest to Mist village**

"Umm, nii-san? The first hand signal is the tiger right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Remember Naruto that the tiger is the starting of all fire jutsus. So if you see a hand signal with a tiger first, it is going to be a fire technique." Itachi lectured. **_Unless it's the stupid famous konoha technique......_**

"Right! The Tiger signal is this way right?" Naruto asked.

"No! no! Your right thumb is supposed to be on top of the your left thumb. Don't you know all the hand signals? Tiger, ox, sheep, dragon, etc.?" Itachi questioned.

"Hmmm, the only one I know is the ones you taught me and the ones ero-sennin taught me. I know tigger, earth, and some others." Naruto said.

"Ok starting today, you will learn and memorize all the hand signals. Jiraiya, can we stop here for tonight, I need to write down all the hand signals and drawings for Naruto." Itachi asked.

"Yeah sure. Even though it isearly and the sun is out. I guess it's 4 or 5 pm right now. I'm not really sure. Lets eat and then you and I have to talk, Itachi. Naruto!" Naruto snapped into attention and looked at Jiraiya attentively." You will start your daily training now. Find a lake or river and practice running back and forth on it. Remember, start running for a little bit to get your muscles warmed up, and then stretch your muscles. Then you start running again. I'm trusting you to this. If you come back before 2 hours, you will not eat. We are having fish today. Come, Itachi, lets go hunt. We can talk along the way." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed and ran to find a river or lake. Itachi and Jiraiya left to hunt for food. A person and his three bodyguards looked down on them. They wore all black covering the whole body even the face. The leader was holding a staff. The leader's eyes followed Naruto to the lake and watched him do his training exercise. **_Hm, what's this? I sense great chakra in the other two but this one, he hasn't developed a lot of chakra. This boy is weak. I need to find another successor. But his eyes are light blue and have the aura of confidence around him. Why is he so interesting to me? Maybe he can become my successor with intense training. _**Deep in thought, the person made some hand signals and quietly spoke a word not activated his eye. **_What! He has her blood! But.. but she didn't bare any children after she was killed by the demon fox Kyuubi. I have to take this boy as an apprentice but he has to show himself worthy. He can't just become someone like me without loyalty and endurance. Who knows? Maybe he'll accomplish more than what I did! _**

The three bodyguards relaxed as they felt their master become more happier. They were still looking around for anything that could be dangerous and harm their master. But they all visibly relaxed in heart because their master is kinder when he is happier. They might not have to endure his vicious tongue and whip tonight.

"You three will focus on the two men. You will focus on their fighting ability and how you can beat them or later. When we confront them, I want you to fight and beat them. If I don't think the boy is worthy," The leader lifted up his eyes to his three servants. They all shuddered when they saw his eyes, they were blood red and filled with demonic power handed down from generations. "we kill them all so they can't tell anybody they met us."

**and to Jiraiya and Itachi **

Jiraiya and Itachi started hunting for food. They first caught a rabbit, then a deer and was following a bear when Jiariya started to speak.

"Itachi.....there's someone watching us. I felt their presence nearby but whenever I focus on it, they drop out like water. It's as if they aren't there. But I know they are there. You know what I mean?"

Itachi humped high and threw his kunai and it sank into the bear's flesh. The bear roared and kept trying to run way. "No... not really. I sense nobody watching us at this moment right now." Itachi said

"Oh then maybe I was hallucinating." Jiraiya said. His leg muscles contracted as he used them to take him up into the highest branch in the tree. Jiraiya looked behind him and scanned the area. **_Hmm, must have been a mistake_**. Jiraiya left to catch up with Itachi. The top of the tree next to the tree where Jiraiya just stood, a man walked out of the tree and looked into the direction Jiraiya and Itachi just left. He was very concentrated at his enemies that he didn't notice an exploding kunai was at his tree almost ready to explode. The man smelled something burning and heard something sizzling. When he found that the explosive tag was right below him, he muttered "Kuso" and jumped away only to be kicked in the stomach by Jiraiya.

"See! I knew you were here!" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya's kick sent the man tumbling into the tree and fell headfirst onto a branch. When he got up, he saw from the corner of his eyes, Itachi throwing a 4-bladed shuriken (The one Sasuke used on Zabuza!)

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Skill)**

The man saw 2 shuriken coming at him **_Heh, _**he thought. **_Pitiful, I can dodge that easily!_** He backflipped three times and dodged two shuriken. When he got his head up, he saw two more shuriken, If he wasn't fast as he was he wouldn't have dodged them.

Itachi and Jiraiya landed in front of him and they all started to stare at each other. **_Heh, this guy maintained a genjutsu long enough to confuse me! Who is this guy?_** Jiraiya thought.

The man suddenly disappeared from view. Itachi activated his sharingan immediately. He saw a blur to his left, then at his right, then in front of him but found he got punched from the side. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jiraiya being plummed also. **_I can't lose! But this guy is too fast! Kuso... he must be faster than the green beast of konoha.... I need to get back and do a jutsu. _**One Itachi felt the onslaught being lessened, he immediately started hand signals too fast for the mysterious man to comprehend.

**Katon Karyuu Edan (Fire Element Fire Dragon Flame Blast)**

A huge dragon made up of fire came out of Itachi's mouth and blew into a blur that Itachi saw.

**Suiton Sujinheki (Water Type Water Barrier Wall)**

A water wall rose up and blocked Itachi's **Kadon Karyuu Edan**

**Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Skill)**

The water that blocked Itachi's fire dragon enclosed around Itachi and trapped him.

The man stood up and Jiraiya could see a water cord from the man's right hand connect himself to Itachi's prison Even though they were more than 12 feet way.

"So you can control a water prison from a distance. This is getting too troublesome." Jiraiya said.

While he was talking the man started to make one handed signals.

**Electric ball not jutsu**

A ball of electricity formed in his left hand. "If you attempt any jutsu's, I will shock him with 100 watts of volts per second. That can kill him under a second. If you value his life, you will not attack or attempt any Jutsus. By the way, I don't care about this idiot...only that kid." The man said.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, then looked at the man then looked at Itachi. He stopped the hand seal he was making and put his hands in the air, "As long as you don't..."

"Rasengan!"

Naruto landed on the water cord and broke it. He thrust his rasengan at the man but suddenly he was flying back with a sharp pain in his stomach. Naruto's rasengan ended after it hit the ground making a big crater. Itachi caught Naruto before he hit the tree and set him down.

"Hmmm, see you later..." The man said, "Especially you kid." With that, he disappeared. Itachi, Jiraiya, and Naruto looked at each other.

"Who was that?" Naruto questioned.

Time pass

Naruto was in his bed asleep...or so Jiraiya and Itachi thought. Naruto crept along campfire to get into the woods to train until he heard voices.

".....was so good. He didn't even need to use a lot of chakra! He beat me so fast it is embarrasing!"

"Yeah I know... he could've beaten me too. Who was he?"

"I don't know but I know he was faster then Gai and me combined. He might even be faster than any jounin alive!"

"In case he comes again, lets list facts about him and how we can beat him. he has a high disturbing chakra. Its "

"ok... he's fast, he has a high chakra signature..."

" He knows some old jutsus..."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because Uchiha... He had the tattoo.... Only a select few can be chosen to be taught. And only a little of the select few can be trained to master them. Whoever is accepted must be very talented."

"really? Even with my sharingan, I could see he wasn't even trying."

"I see.. he's more stronger than we think he is. Geez this guy is getting annoying."

"Yeah... at least...." Itachi's face paled at his thought.

"At least what?" Jiraiya asked

"At least there are only one of them."

Naruto

Naruto was shocked. **_Who or what could be so powerful that can beat nii-san and ero-sennin combined? This is not good news. Oh shoot they're gonna come out now. I have no where to hide or run. Should I announce myself or let myself get caught? What should I do? What should I do? _**Naruto saw Jiraiya and Itachi's shadows get bigger as they approached the screen door. Naruto almost let go of his water in his pants. A figure of a hand was going to the handle when....

"No! Out the window.. Lets not wake Naruto up." Jiraiya said.

"So we are going out again?" Itachi asked below a whisper. He was looking forward to his _Midnight Stroll _

"Yeah.. here the window's opened. Lets go!"

Naruto didn't let his breath out until he after he couldn't hear his friends. He sighed in relief and was about to go out the door when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto looked around and saw nobody. **_Jeez.. Why am I so jumpy today. I don't think anybody is here except me myself and I..._** Naruto chuckled out loud at his own joke...

"What are you laughing about?"

Naruto froze and turned around.

"Ahhh! Ero-sennin!"

Naruto took a step back and bumped into someone.

"Nii-san!!!! Ummmm, Konechiwa???"

**Later **

"What were you doing up awake at past midnight?" Itachi questioned. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Were you trying to train again?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto's head bobbed up and down.

"If you were, you are in big trouble young boy." Itachi stated. Naruto stated at the ground sullenly.

"What are you thinking little punk!" Jiraiya said angrily. Naruto shrugged again

"You didn't hear our conversation did you?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked up in shock then looked down and nodded.

"How much did you hear?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto didn't speak for a second. Then smiled his famous and happy smile.

"I heard about a guy."

"............."

Naruto's grin became real.

"And him kicking your asses!"

A few embarrassed looks and some blushing.

"That's it! And the stuff about going out in the window and not the door." Naruto said.

"Naruto..... did you hear about the tattoo?" Itachi asked.

"OH yes that too." Naruto nodded as he spoke.

"NARUTO! You're in BIG..." Itachi's hands covered Jiraiya's mouth and cuffed Jiraiya in the ribs.

"Naruto.. this is your punishment will last for 3 years." Itachi said sternly

"Nani? Three years? That's too long!" Naruto yelled.

"Your punishment will consist of...." Itachi made some hand signals.

**Kuchiosu no jutsu.**

A suit consisting of a shirt, pants, and new sandals, popped out of the smoke. The shirt and pants were black. The pants had a kunai/shuriken holster on the top right spot. The sandals were made of bamboo and hand straps.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled. He ran at the clothing and tried on the shirt first. We Naruto picked it up, he found there were three times the weights he had in it.

"You are to wear that all the time. Even when you are training. But that's not the only piece of clothing that has weights..." Itachi grinned evilly.

Naruto found out his pants also had weights. Even his shoes! Naruto tried all three on and found he could barely walk.

"Nani? What will this do? It will only slow me down. I can't train as fast anymore." Naruto complained.

"This is not all to your punishment Naruto. I have formulated a plan in my head on how to make you more fit and fast to fight well. Right now, all you can do is hit you can't dodge your enemies or anything. This suit will help you. It will also help your stamina and your chakra. If you wear this a lot, your body will be able to take more chakra thus making you strong in physical with double the chakra you have now. But if you really want to be strong, you have to do whatever Jiraiya and I say without any of your usual screaming nonsense. We will help you become stronger with all kinds of ninja things. Lets do a couple of missions for our money and then we will train you. No more 15 bowls of ramen. You only get three. Do not complain." Itachi said sternly.

Naruto listened carefully. His mouth opened to speak as he heard about the ramen subject but instantly closed when he heard the next sentence.

"Why are you so strict nii-san?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at Jiraiya. They didn't want Naruto to know that a stranger wanted him for whatever purpose it was. They did not want Naruto to be jumpy, always looking behind his back. Naruto being scared of whomever is out there. To be cautious all the time. They liked Naruto as he was. Careless, free, and happy.

"You know the guy you heard us talking about? The guy that had Itachi in a water prison?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

"Yeah.. is he the same guy?" Naruto said curiously.

Both Itachi and Jiraiya nodded.

"He's...He's after you Naruto. We don't know what he wants with you. All we know is that he wants you."

Jiraiya said hesitantly.

Naruto's eyes closed. Itachi and Jiariya blamed themselves for bringing sadness into Naruto's life.

"Is it.... Is it because of **it**?" Naruto's voice was shaking.

"What do you..." Itachi remembered the night he first met Naruto.

Flash back

"Heh, that was easy. Now lets kill the Kyuubi brat and rid Konoha's danger of Kyuubi coming free again."

The hunter-nin who made the swamp said.

"Kyuubi? Matte! What do you mean kyuubi? He's dead the 4th hokage killed the demon!" Naruto exclaimed.

An Anbu punched naruto in the guts.

"Itai." Naruto coughed up blood.

" You brat!" the anbu started kicking Naruto again, "My parents died. And you killed them you demon. You killed Sasha. You killed her! You demon. You do not know? You are the demon. Kyuubi was never killed. The fourth Hokage sealed it in you. Don't you get it little demon? YOU ARE KYUUBI!" He held up Naruto by the collar, took a kunai from his holster..............

End flashback

"No.. its not the demon Naruto." Itachi said kindly.

For a few seconds, Naruto stared at the ground. When he looked up, Jiraiya and Itachi could recognize the fake smile on Naruto's face. Naruto always smiled his fake smile when he thought about kyuubi.

"Well, then bring it on! I can kick his but! Really! I made up a special killer move." Naruto said proudly.

Jiraiya and Itachi looked at each other. **_Killer move?_** They both thought.

"Here, I'll show you." Naruto said.

(AN: Ummm I think you know what this is, right?)

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **About 100 of Naruto appeared aaround Jiraiya and Itachi.

**Haren no Jutsu**

All of the clones used henge and became the naked and beautiful girl. Naruto's army ran to Jiraiya and Itachi to hug them.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Naruto! You're a genius." Jiraiya's nose had a major bleeding. "I'll teach you a new technique every SECOND you're like this!" Jiraiya kept on laughing.

"Well, nii-san... aren't you gonna teach me something too?" One of Naruto's clones asked Itachi.

Itachi's face was blushing a little bit. Then, Itachi's face became redder and redder. Jiraiya was laughing out loud.

**_This is too exciting! I ...... must..... not....... Let my...... emotions ..fly! _**Itachi thought. He was struggling really hard not to be like Jiraiya.

"Naruto! Naruto if you keep this up..... I'll teach you a thousand techniques!"

The real Naruto sweat dropped. **_ITACHI said it too? Nii-san is a pervert! Awww ero-sennin... what did you do to nii-san???? _**Naruto thought.

Naruto kept up his techniques for five more seconds then let them all disappear. Except one clone. The one Itachi was rubbing off with. Naruto's face was red with disbelief and shock.

"Nii-san, you're not only a pervert. YOU'RE A SUPER PERVERT LIKE ERO-SENNIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The people in mist, leaf, stone and even sand lifted their head in shock as they heard Naruto's scream.

"How horrible... Somebody is being tortured..... "

"How sad... Good luck to you son."

"Hope you get well soon. Don't die."

Back to naruto

Naruto was tied up to a tree watching Itachi and Jiraiya eat in front of him. But it was worse. Really worse.

Itachi and Jiraiya were eating Naruto's precious ramen in front of him. And Naruto couldn't do anything about it.

"Naruto, this is your punishment for umm uhh you see you have a punishment because.... Uhh ummm because I say so." Itachi stammered. He was still thinking about what happened only 5 minutes ago.

Naruto sighed, then screamed, "OK OK, JUST DON'T EAT RAMEN IN FRONT OF ME!" Naruto was furious. All that precious, tasty ramen gone into the gutter of the throats of the two people in front o f him. Suddenly, Naruto became happier. When Itachi and Jiraiya saw Naruto's happy grin they stopped eating. **_If Naruto's happy while we're eating ramen when he's not, then something's wrong. _**

"Nii-san, Ero-sennin...." Naruto sang in a playful voice. Jiraiya and Itachi looked at Naruto. Then shrugged and went on eating.

"You owe me.... Remember?" Naruto sang in a higher pitch. Naruto was amused when he saw their face form a little tinge of red on their cheeks.

"hmmm, seems like I get to learn more than 2,000 techniques! And you guys are the ones that are going to teach me!"

Jiraiya and Itachi choked on their ramen. Itachi looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Matte, I am not going to teach you a thousand techniques." Itachi said.

"Oh yes you are now untie me now and let me train!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi smiled, "Oh yeah... you're tied up! How can we teach you? Bye bye." With that, Itachi started to walk away from Naruto. Jiraiya stood up and walked away too.

"Hey! Untie me! Untie meeeee!"

later

"Ok! Now. Show me all the hand signals in alphabetical order." Itachi said.

"Ok!" Naruto showed Itachi the hand signals perfectly.

"Good. Now do the **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**

Naruto blew a big fireball at a tree and dissolved it into ashes.

"Naruto.... You mastered this in three days?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded, "It was easy after you taught me the water walking."

"Ok, now here's the hand signals for **Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body) **Learn it and use it. Now you will train with Jiraiya." Itachi showed Naruto some hand signals and told him to write it down.

"Ok! Now you will increase your stamina and your fighting ability." Jiraiya said. Jiraiya first made Naruto do 300 push ups, 400 sit-ups, running 5 miles, punching the tree stump with right hand 300 times, punching tree stump with left hand 300 times, kicking the tree stump 600 times, 300 for each leg, squats, throwing shuriken at a target, and other exercises. It was too much for Naruto (Even with his high stamina) that Naruto couldn't finish all of them. Jiraiya made a rule. If Naruto doesn't finish his exercise, Naruto can't eat ramen. Naruto had to eat vegetables.

When Naruto heard this, he immediately attempted to finish his exercise but couldn't. On the sidelines, Itachi and Jiraiya were rejoicing because they didn't have to pay for Naruto's ramen that day. After Naruto got his breathe back, Jiraiya taught Naruto how to fight correctly.

When it was night, Naruto went out to train on his own again. He tried to do the **Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body), **but couldn't get it on his first try. He stopped and went to sleep hoping the next day would be better.

The next day, the three went into the mist country. They were assigned to missions from the townspeople and quickly did them. When they finished, it was about noon and it was time for lunch. Naruto immediately ran to the ramen store. Itachi and Jiraiya only gave Naruto one bowl and they had to train again. The result was the same. Naruto could not eat ramen and he could not do the exploding shadow clone body.

The same thing happened in the next 2 days. At the end of their third day at the mist village, Naruto showed off his skills to Itachi and Jiraiya telling them he knew how to do the Exploding Shadow clone. Naruto did it and Itachi gave naruto more jutsus to master. Jiraiya made Naruto's training harder so Itachi and Jiraiya would never have to buy Naruto ramen again. They stayed there for 3 months without anything happening. One day, Naruto was let off of his training by Jiraiya and Itachi. Naruto searched the to buy something. He met a girl who was punching and kicking a tree stump. Naruto continued to watch the boy. Naruto was saddened to see the girl fall down in exhaustion.

"Konechiwa! Here, have this drink." Naruto offered water to the girl. The girl looked up at Naruto and graciously took the water and gulped it. Naruto had a good look at the girl.

"So.. What's your name? My name is Naruto." Naruto asked politely

"I'm Haku."

They both lay down and looked at the sky. They were silent for a while.

"Do you have a special person?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked surprised. He turned to look at Haku. "Special person? As in... what?"

"Like someone you would want to protect and would die for." Haku answered.

"Oh! My special person could be my nii-san or even ero-sennin!" Naruto smiled.

"Ero-sennin? Doesn't that mean pervert?" Haku said curiously

"Yup! Ero-sennin is a pervert. Not only that. He's a super pervert. If you ask him if he is, he'll tell you."

They both went silent again.

"I have a special person too. He.... He rescued me from dying." Haku said slowly and sadly.

"Honto? That's good then. He must be very special." Naruto said

"Yup." Haku smiled.

"Well, I have to keep on training." Haku said.

"Ok! See you around sometime ne? Bye!"

"Matte! I'm a boy not a girl Naruto." Haku giggled as he watched Naruto fall down anime style.

Haku returned to punching the tree stump while Naruto walked away. Zabuza was watching Naruto walk away from a tree.

Later

Naruto was tossed back into training after his break. He had learned a lot of things. One day, he went up to Jiraiya and Itachi and asked them a question.

"Do you think there is a way, where I can double my chakra. Maybe even triple! Wouldn't that be great?" Naruto said excitedly.

"That would be great but you can't do it. Nobody has. I don't even think anyone has even thought to attempt it. You can try if you want. If you manage to do it, I'll teach you 500 more techniques." Jiraiya said.

"And I'll teach you 100 more." Itachi said. "You can have the day off to try to develop it. But tomorrow we are going to double your training."

Naruto sighed and left to the woods to train. He thought of how to make him double his chakra. How would he do it? It could be impossible. Hmm lets see all the jutsus I have. Maybe they can help. **Kage Bunshin**, **Katon Goukakyuu**, **Kage Bunshin tai...** Wait! If I can make my kage bunshin explode, then I could make a kage bunshin with double my chakra. But how will I do that without wasting my chakra. And if I do that, how will I get the chakra? Maybe if I absorb it. Yes! I can use the heat signatures to what am I saying? Lets just do this.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

A clone came out. Naruto tried to fill it with chakra but ended up being depleted of chakra. **_Kuso.... What will I do....What can I do? (You have to put chakra in while you make your kage bunshin brat) hmm I have to put chakra in while I m making a kage bunshin. That's it! Mattte! Who told me that? (I did) Who? (Me) Who are you? Hello? Hello? _**

Inside Naruto's head, Naruto walked down a hallway to find a bright, shining red door. He opened it and saw a cage. But what frightening more was the thing inside the cage. A fox. It was a fox with nine tails. The demon fox, Kyuubi. **_(Here brat, for you to stop whining, here's how you do your double chakra thing.) _**A rush of red chakra swept around Naruto and Naruto woke up. Naruto looked around and experienced a pain in his head. He found out that there were hand signals he never used before. He used them and found a Kage bunshin in front of him. But the Kage bunshin almost looked transparent. Naruto used more hand signals and the kage bunshin went insid of Naruto. Naruto found he had renewed energy and something else. More. Naruto had twice his chakra. Naruto leaped in excitement and ran to Jiraiya and Itachi. He pulled them out of the hot springs and into his training area. He quickly showed him the new jutsu he developed and laughed when their mouth's were open like a gold fish.

"How did.. how did you do this?" Itachi asked.

Naruto, wanted to tell them about kyuubi but couldn't. He didn't want them to react like the villagers in Konoha did if they knew he could talk to Kyuubi.

"I made it up!" Naruto said.

"Really? That's good. But you have to" Jiraiya was cut short as a man kicked him in the stomach. Jiraiya crashed into a tree. The man was the same man that Itachi and Jiraiya fought. He had a tattoo on his arm indicating he knew the old ancient jutsus. Itachi grabbed Naruto and jumped to where Jiraiya lay. Jiraiya stood up and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth. Two more men that had the same tattoo as the first dropped beside the first man. Then another man came. He was surely the leader. He motioned at Itachi's direction and the three black people started to attack. Itachi threw Naruto into the bushes and told him to rum. Naruto made some hand signals but was stopped by the master of the three black ninjas. The leader hit Naruto on the head and carried him away.

Itachi was in combat with one of the black ninjas. Jiraiya was getting beat up by the other two. Itachi was about to punch the black ninja he was facing when the ninja disappeared.

Itachi looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him.

"Naruto! Where are you? Naruto come out now!" Itachi yelled. Itachi was about to look around when he felt Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone. The man took him." Jiraiya said quietly.

They both were looking at the ground in silence.

"Well then, we'll just have to find him don't we?" Itachi said as he lifted his head. Sharingan eyes looked at Jiraiya's eyes.

"Right. Let's go!"

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Ending Chapter

Haha again sorry for the loooong update. I have to go to school and stuff. Plus this took me a long time. Please review and I hope I can update sooner next time. Its going to be a long time till Naruto goes back to Konoha. Or I could make it in a chapter or two. WEll REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you . Hope you like my story!!!!


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Shit! I forgot to put disclaimer on some of my chapters. Well, this is a disclaimer for all of them. ALL OF THIS IS ORIGINATED FROM NARUTO EXCEPT THE BEAR, BULL AND TIGER SOMMONING NAMES. Whew! That took a lot!

HikaruOf Arrow- Thank you!

Drunkdragon12888- umm I'm really sorry if I offend you or anything. But I don't really see it between Naurto and Hinata. Its kinda disturbing for me. Sorry but this fic isn't going to be naruhina. I'm not sure if Naruto is even going to be paired up with anybody. I might think about it though.

Sassylass-thanks!

No 1 You Know- Thank you. I like my plot too. Oh yeah one question for you. Are you japanese? If you are, I'm sorry if I offended your language with my grammer. Sorry about the konechiwa and yoshi thing. I'm not really good at jap and english stuff. But hey! I'm learning. Thanks for your review. I will try use proper grammer with japanese words. I CAN NOT promise you that I will not use japanese words. If you think my japanese "oh so basic words" is spelled wrong. Please tell me and review to me. How do you say hello in Japanese?

ANBUninja562- Really? You don't like how I made itachi perv? Well I think I'll try to take the perv business down a little bit. I might have made it a little bit too much. Lol. Like I said to drunkendragon12888 I don't really see naruhina. Maybe its just me cause maybe I'm just acting weird I don't know. Naruhina...... that's weird to me. Sorry I can't really satisfy your needs : )

Skuld's Sentaro Lol I DID take a long time updating. I think it will always be like that. Yup! Long chappies are nice. Sry I'm not like tokegheko (or something like that) He's crazy! Yup I HATE SCHOOL!

LoveninItStrong- Yup you'll find what Naruto learns in this chappie. Only a little bit though hehe.

Night-owl123- ok! I'll try to update!

Dragon's Shadow-sure I'll update sooner I hope.....

Aleh-Really? Like where? You have LOT cap. Lol maybe I do I dunno. I'll try.

jap vocab

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yoshi-yeah (Thank you No 1 You Know)

Konnichiwa- good morning (Thank you No 1 You Know also)

AND ANOTHER THING! IMPORTANT READ THIS!!!!!

I don't know the chan, kun, and other stuff. I really need you guys to tell me how to write them. I'm gonna use them later on. So please tell me where and when to put the chan, kun and stuff like that. Thank you and please enjoy this.

STORY

"He's gone. The man took him." Jiraiya said quietly.

They both were looking at the ground in silence.

"Well then, we'll just have to find him don't we?" Itachi said as he lifted his head. Sharingan eyes looked at Jiraiya's eyes.

"Right. Let's go!"

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Smoke came up and when it disappeared, GamaBunta the frog boss appeared!

(GamaBunta is his name right?)

"Oy! FIND NARUTO!"

-------------------------

The four men quickly and quietly ran from Jiraiya and Itachi. When they saw a gigantic frog right behind them, they picked up their speed.

"Ototo, Hatsuki, and Kukima stay back and deal with the frog." The leader said.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **

A big bear, tiger, and bull appeared out of all the smoke. They all were the bosses of the summons.

"**Nani? What are you three doing here? And you Jiraiya, why did you summon me?" **Gamabunta's voice was heard by all the people around him. Except Naruto.

"**Gamabunta? How are you? You look fine these days. We have to catch up on things. You still havn't told me about the fight with the demon fox!" **Kumaki, the bear boss said joyfully.

"**Gamabunta! Enjoyed to talk to you again. Last time we were at a boss meeting..." **Toraku, the tiger boss said.

"**How are you old friend, didn't I spar with you just a century ago**?" Burukaki, the boss bull said. Then they started to get acquainted with each other. Jiraiya and the other three ninjas dropped down anime style. They couldn't believe it. Their boss summonings were friends and would not attack each other.

"**Oi! Gamabunta, Kumaki, and Toraku, Lets go to my place. We can talk there!" **The large bull boss disappeared into large smoke. The others shortly followed.

The three ninjas started to attack Jiraiya. They were all using taijutsu. Jiraiya blocked a couple of punches from one man but got kicked by the second man. Jiraiya was then flipped up into the air by the third man. Jiraiya was embarrassed. He felt like a puppet. The third man jumped up and twisted Jiraiya's body until Jiraiya's front was facing the floor. It was so lighting fast that Jiraiya couldn't even see anything happening. The man on top of Jiraiya stretched out his leg and kicked Jiraiya into the ground. Another ninja came and hauled Jiraiya by the coller and twisted Jiraiya's right arm. He then kicked Jiraiya in the stomach while holding on to the right arm. If the man didn't hold jiraiya, Jiraiya could have been kicked through more than 5 trees. But because the man held onto Jiraiya's arm, Jiraiya's arm broke. The man left Jiraiya on the ground defeated and beaten down harshly.

All this time, Itachi was running to creep up to the enemies. When he reached them, he activated his sharingan. Itachi jumped out of his hiding place and made some hand signals.

**Mangekyou no Sharingan**

Itachi locked gazes with all three of them.

**From this on forward, you will feel the pains of being alone.**

In Itachi's Tsukiomi world

The ninjas all experienced the torture of being alone and rejected. What was weird to Itachi was the feeling.

_**"What is this feeling? There's something missing here." Itachi thought.**_

Itachi surveyed his three prisoners. They looked fine to him until... one of them looked at Itachi and grinned. One by one the three ninjas stood up from where he stood. They kept looking at Itachi in silence until one of them spoke.

"Sorry, but we can not be affected by this jutsu." The man said darkly."

"Nani? But but that's impossible! Nobody can overcome the bloodline's technique Mangekyou no Sharingan!" Itachi stuttered.

"Unlike normal people, we understand those in agony and sadness. If you do this to us, you can't affect us." The man said simply.

**_"Oh, so that's how they do it. Well, I'll just give them a harder one. They will be whipped with sharp steel whips. Yeah that's a good one." _**Itachi thought.

**Now you will be whipped with sharp steel whips**

Itachi waited but nothing happened. **_Could it be?_** Itachi thought.

"We have taken over this world. You are now under our mercy. From now on, you will experience the pain of my sword plunging into your two shoulders so you can't use youe arms."

Outside the fake world.

Jiraiya watched as the three men get caught under Itachi's gaze. Jiraiya thought about what would happen. Suddenly Itachi started to fall screaming. Jiraiya caught him before Itachi hit the ground. The three ninjas walked over to Itachi and Jiraiya. They made a circle around Jiraiya as if poised as if to kill. One of them was pointing a sword at Jiraiya. Another had kunais in one hand and the other hand was forming a seal. The third's fingers were interlocked with each other in a hand signal Jiraiya didn't understand.

"If you keep following, we will kill you. Keep away if you don't want your precious little boy to be dead or hurt." The man with the sword said.

With that, the three men disappeared into thin air. Jiraiya looked at them in shock as he realized that he would have no chance against them if they came again. Jiraiya heard coughing and saw Itachi burning up with fever. **_Kuso.. I need to get him to a hospital. But I can't go fast because I only have one arm to carry Itachi. Argggg why does it have to be so hard right now? My right arm is broken, Itachi is unconscious, and Naruto is captured. First things first. I have to get Itachi to a hospital. But I can't because then he would be killed if they recognize him. I can't henge him because of my right hand. I guess I need to find Tsunande. But she's always traveling! Kuso this is becoming to be too much trouble for me!_** Jiraiya thought in frustration.

Jiraiya attempted to pick up Itachi with his left hand and stood up. He tried to walk but tripped on something. He fell down again with Itachi beside him. He cursed out loud at all the rocks in the world. He looked at the rock that tripped him to see an article.

He picked it up and read, "Come Come! This is the yearly event when you can win as much money as you can win. The pot is more than 10,000,000,000,000 yen! If you lose, you will have to forfeit all the money you bet. If you don't, you will be taken in by force and be robbed of all your money. This is a one time offer! If you miss it you will be sorry. YOU might be the winner! Remember this has only one winner. If you lose, you lose all the money you bet. This even will take place at the village of Sake!"

Jiraiya dropped the article and looked into the sky and thought he had just become the luckiest person in the world.

Naruto

Naruto woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I? Why is it so dark?" Naruto asked quietly. Even when he spoke quietly, his voice echoed across from a place he couldn't even see. Naruto tried to look around but soon gave up. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. Naruto sat down and hugged his knees. "I'm scared. Nii-san? Ero-sennin? Are you there? Please be there! I don't want you to leave me!"

Suddenly, a vision of some children was playing in front of Naruto. Naruto was gladdened to see people here. It confirmed to him that he was alone. Naruto stood up and he patted the dust off his pants.

"Hello! I'm Naruto and-" the vision of the children were running away. They were running away from Naruto with fear in their eyes. Naruto ran after them calling, "Don't worry! I won't hurt you! We can be friends and play and....." All the children ran into the arms of their parents. Naruto watched as he saw the parents pick up their children and swing them around. They were all so happy with their children that Naruto was happy too.

"Can I play with them please?" Naruto asked. Naruto put on his best smile and held out his hands. The parents seemed disgusted by Naruto. They covered their children's ear and hugged them close as if protecting them from a monster.

"Monster! Get away from us monster!"

"Evil! Wicked! Devil! Monster!"

Naruto was heartbroken by hearing the parent's comments. All he wanted to do was play so why couldn't he?

"Remember this Sasuke!" a parent was telling their little boy, " Never EVER go near that thing!" The parents pointed at Naruto. "If you do, you will never get as good as your brother. Your brother didn't talk to that thing."

"Don't talk to him or even look at him. That thing is a bad child! If you even make friends with him, you will be watching the deers for a whole week. Got that Shikamaru-chan?"

"Hai mother. Making friends are too troublesome anyway. I think I'll just go to Chouji and look at clouds."

outside of Naruto's mind

Maikeru was looking at Naruto with his hands on Naruto's head. Veins popped out as he started to make Naruto's torture more severe. **_I want to break this little boy. Yes. This boy will break then I can have a fourth student who will obey me with their life. Break! Break Naruto and become my loyal servent! _**He looked up into the sky and started to remember....

Flashback

A little version of Maikeru when he was 13 years old was lying on a bed. His eyes were closed but he was shaking tremendously. Two hands were gripping Maikeru's head as Maikeru did to Naruto. That man had more than 20 loyal servants to him. The man was tall, strong, and there was a black aura around him. Maikeru suddenly woke up and screamed. In his mind, his family was dying over and over again. The man stepped back in shock. Maikeru went into a killing frenzy. He jumped passed the man and started killing his guards. Ripping one arm here, ripping another leg here. Biting through flesh to taste metallic blood, or sticking their own kunai into their guts. It was a killing spree.

Finally, when there was only the man left, Maikeru advanced on him. The man started to make some hand signals. Maikeru rushed at the man and was about to thrust the kunai in the man's throat when the man finished his hand signals. The man quickly touched Maikeru's arm with his hands and was killed with a kunai through his throat.

Maikeru suddenly gasped and fell on the floor as his arm started to burn. He looked down and saw the tattoo......

End Flashback

"And nobody is going to kill me because I have increased the torture 10 fold." Maikeru said out loud.

Maikeru started to concentrate more and increased the torture.

Inside Naruto

After relentless suffering of watching people turn away from him, Naruto started to feel cold inside of him. "But I won't give up. There are some people who I can play with. There are some people who will acknowledge me. There is somebody who can call me their friend. There is.... There are..." Naruto said out loud. "I feel so lonely. Even Ero- I mean Jiraiya and nii-san has abandoned me." Naruto hugged his knees tighter." I just want someone who can.. who can.." Naruto started to cry, " Who can be my special person! The special person who I can protect. The special person the others have. Their family. Their friends. Their precious people!" Naruto stood up and started to run into the black oblivion. He kept on running and would not turn back.

" I will not give up! I will not give up! I will not give up!" Naruto kept saying over and over.

" I will find them! I will find my precious people!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto fell onto the ground. He wiped his tears away from his face. Naruto now felt better and stronger from his thoughts.

"Fine! I will look happy for other people. So they won't see my sorrow inside. Then maybe they will play with me! I will look happy for other people so I could find my precious person. Naruto became content and sat down to endure the pain he was about to face. He couldn't escape it so why try. Naruto now faced each and every image with a stupid, foolish, big grin on his face. Even though each time the people turned around hurt Naruto, he kept going on to face these nightmares.

Outside Naruto

Maikeru was sweating like a pig. He thought Naruto would be done by now. How can somebody resist this much torture? Well, on to step two....

Jiraiya and Itachi

Jiraiya was inside a hotel in the village of Sake. He paid the manager with his left hand. Then he bought a cloak that would hide his whole body even his right hand. He had put Itachi on the bed. Itachi was sweating from a fever that he was developing again. Itachi shook tremendously. He couldn't stop shaking.

**_Kuso... I have to find Tsunade fast of Itachi might get too sick..._**Jiraiya thought. With that, Jiraiya left the hotel to find Tsunande. When he got ot the gambling center, there were too many people there. They all wanted to see the legendary sucker and sannin. Jiraiya cussed out loud and jumped onto a roof. He tried to lift his hand up so he could use one of his jutsus when he remembered. **_Oh yeah my arm is broken_**. Jiraiya started to jump roof to roof until he was on top of the roof that Tsunande was under.

**_Oh well, here goes_** Jiraiya thought. He gathered chakra in his left hand and punched through the tiles. Jiraiya dropped onto the ground and accidentally broke his left leg.

"Shit!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya? WHAT are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Tsunande. Can you help me?" Jiraiya asked.

At the bar

_**Damn Tsunande... and all those people mad at me cause I broke their gambling roof. Making me walk with my right leg holding myself with my left. At least I caught up to Tsunande... **_

Jiraiya was sitting across the table from Tsunande, her pig, and Shizune. Tsunande was gulping sake like a fish gulping for air.

"Tsunande, Can you please heal me?" Jiraiya asked.

"You're injured?" Tsunande said in surprise.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "You the greatest medical healer of all time couldn't even see I my leg and arm broken?"

"Oh that. What would you do after I heal them?" Tsunande asked.

"I would ask you to help me heal my friend. He's in a coma and he's breaking a fever." Jiraiya said.

Tsunande sat in silence contemplating what Jiraiya said. "How did you break your limbs?" Tsunande asked.

"Did you fall down a mountain?" Tsunande laughed at her own joke.

"No... I was .. I had my ass kicked." Jiraiya said. " I couldn't even hurt them. They were much faster than me, none of my jutsus caught them, and they could kick my ass even if we went one on one."

Tsunande looked at Jiraiya in shock. "They beat you up that badly? Heh. I knew you always sucked at fighting."

"Tsunande, they knew the ancient jutsus. They had tattoos and they only used taijutsu. They didn't need anything anything else." Jiraiya said shamefully.

"They knew the ancient jutsus? But I thought that died with the fourth!" Tsunande said in shock.

"Well they know it now will you please help me and heal me? Oh yeah, my partner is Uchiha Itachi."

"You mean the Uchiha who murdered his own clan?" Tsunande said with her eyes wide open.

"Yes but he was set up. But he could have done it if he had wanted to..." Jiraiya said.

Tsunande walked over to Jiraiya and took his broken arm. Blue chakra formed over Tsunande's hand as she started healing Jiraiya's arm. Then she healed his leg.

"Jiraiya, you owe me." Tsunande said.

"Nani? Fine whatever you want just ask." Jiraiya said after he stretched his arm and leg.

Tsunande reached into her bag and took out a smal lbook with like 15 pages inside.

"What do you want me to do with a book?" Jiraiya asked obviously confused.

When Shizune saw the little book, she choked on her sake.

"No it's a debt and I need you to pay it off." Tsunande said sweetly.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunande and smiled. "I remember what you told me the last time we met... remember? You said that you had stopped borrowing money over a billion dollars. So this can't be too bad. I'll take it and it will be paid!" Jiraiya said confidently.

Tsunande flipped some pages in the debt book and found the page she wanted. She showed it to a smiling Jiriaya.

"NANI? 139,935,948,000,000,000 DOLLARS? That's MORE THAN 10,000 THE MONEY I HAVE!!!!!" Jiraiya yelled out loud. Everyone in the bar looked over to Tsunande and started at her as if she was a money-spending freak.

"Jiraiya, I lost it by gambling." Tsunande said.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! NONONONONONOO! I CAN'T PAY THIS! I AM GOING TO BE BROKE AND SO I CANT PAY THE WOMEN!" Jiraiya yelled out loud.

All the people in the bar laughed. At least the men laughed. Shizune had a big vien popping on her forehead. Tsunande's smile changed into a frown.

"You said yes already." Tsunande said.

"YEAH BUT..." Jiraiya stuttered.

"No buts! You are paying or I won't heal your Uchiha." Tsunande said fiercely.

The name Uchiha drew gasps from everyone.

"Tsunande, can you come with me. Please lets go to another place I will tell you everything." Jiraiya pleaded.

"Lead on!" Tsunande said. Tsunande followed Jiraiya out of the bar.

Theywalked to where Itachi and Jiraiya was staying. When they entered, they found Itachi tossing around the bed and the whole pillow and sheet was wet from his sweat. Tsunande quickly ran to Itachi's side and started to heal hi.

"Help me hold him down!" Tsunande ordered.

Shizune and Jiraiya went to Itachi and held him down. Blue chakra formed around Tsunande's hand as she touched Itachi's head. Instantly, Itachi stopped struggling. Tsunande healed Itachi for an hour then he woke up.

Itachi suddenly stood up and looked around.

"Where's Naruto! Did you get him Jiraiya?" Itachi said panicking.

"Woah Itachi sid down!" Jiraiya ordered. Itachi looked and saw Shizune and Tsunande. He finally noticed them.

After Jiraiya was done with the introductions, Tsunande started to talk.

"Who is this Naruto and why is he so important?" She asked.

Jiraiya and Itachi explained everything to Tsunande.

".. and now he's gone. He wanted to become the hokage of konoha.. I miss him already." Itachi said

Tsunande's eyes opened wide.

"Tsunande, Naruto is the container of Kyuubi." Jiraiya said.

Tsunande's eyes opened wider. "Kyuubi? He's the container of the Kyuubi? So the kyuubi is uner the control of somebody you do not know and his henchmen kicked your ass easily. They also countered your Magekyou Sharingan? The highest level of the sharingan." Tsunande asked Itachi.

"Hai." Itachi replied.

"Tsunande, if you help us get Naruto back and we succeed, Itachi and I will pay your debt." Jiraiya said.

Tsunande thought for a moment, then she left the room saying she needed to think about it.

Naruto

Suddenly, Maikeru appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, you know these people will only acknowledge you if you're strong right?"

"Who are you?" Naruto inquired.

"A friend. My name is Maikeru."

"Yes I know that If I'm strong, people will acknowledge me. That's why I aim to be hokage of Konoha!" Naruto said proudly. Had he found his precious person? This person appeared nice.

"I know a way for you to be strong...if you want me to tell you."

"Yes! Yes! Please help me how to become strong! But I doubt that will help me because from my view, you can only become stronger from training and hard work." Naruto lectured Maikeru, "There are no shortcuts!"

"But there is a way. And if you want that way, you will submit to me and become my slave. Then you will truly become strong!" Maikeru disappeared.

An ocean of black started toward Naruto. **_A way to become stronger? Maybe the villagers will accept me! But I don't really like this feeling this dark thing is giving me. Wait, why can't I wake up? I don't think I really want this. Submit? I don't think I want to become a slave... I want to wake up!_**

Naruto started to run from the black shadow. He kept running until he found a red door. He opened in and closed it behind him. It felt.....warm.

outside Naruto

"Kuso! I thought he would fall for it! Where is he going now? Why did he disappear from my view Where is he?" Maikeru shouted out loud.

Inside Naruto

Naruto searched the corridor he had just entered. There was a poof sound behind of him. He looked back and saw a wall. He couldn't see the red door anymore. He could only go forward. He started to walk but heard a growl. **_What was that?_** Naruto thought. He kept walking until he found a room. He looked inside and saw a huge cage with a big fox with nine tails inside.

**_Kyuubi!_** Naruto thought. **_Maybe since I talked to it once, I could talk to him again!_** "Hey umm Kyuubi! Can you help me?" Silence answered Naruto." Uhh well, can you get back from my sleep?" Silence answered Naruto again until suddenly chakra came out of the cage. The chakra surrounded Naruto except his sight of kyuubi. So all he could see was red and kyuubi. **Let me out... let me out of this cage... let me kill.... Let me taste blood again let me be free! **Kyuubi said.

Naruto was in shock. Who could say such horrid things? "NO! and you will help me get out of my sleep. Because, because I am telling you to!" The power of Naruto's mother's bloodline came through his lips and humbled Kyuubi to do Naruto's will. Kyuubi's chakra covered Naruto's eyes and lifted him.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Maikeru holding his hands on Naruto's head.

"What are you doing Maikeru-san?" Naruto asked.

Maikeru opened his eyes and stared in shock." How did you get out?" He gasped.

"You said you're going to teach me to become stronger! How?" Naruto asked. "But I'm not going to become slave. If you make me become a slave, I will run away. Where is ero-sennin and nii-san?" Naruto asked.

All this time, Maikeru couldn't believe his luck. He had a second chance in getting his prey to make him his slave. "Umm they left you here for me to train you." He answered quickly.

"OH! Ok lets start!" Naruto shouted.

Maikeru smiled, "Yeah lets." HE made some hand signals really quickly and stopped at the last second.

"Lift up your sleeve!" He ordered.

Naruto obediently obeyed. Naruto and Maikeru's eyes opened in shock. On Naruto's right hand, there were red and black marks all over. On Naruto's left hand, there was nothing. Maikeru quickly finished his seal and touched Naruto's arm.

"Now run around this camp at least 100 times without stopping." Maikeru ordered.

Naruto left the tent to run around. While he was running, his left arm hurt so he looked at it. It was like the right arm. Except it was all black and the signs were different. Naruto kept going until he finished. He went back to Maikeru's tent and said he was done. Maikeru couldn't believe he was done.

"Umm Maikeru-sensei, what is this?" Naruto pointed at his left arm.

Maikeru's eyes almost popped out. "It already formed?" **_It took three weeks for mine to form up but it has been less than 3 hours and its done. Amazing._**

"So you know what this is?" Naruto asked as he showed Makeru is left arm.

"Um let me tell you a story. There was this group of people. They called themselves the ancients. They developed techniques that could kill many people. It was so dangerous that they limited their number of children they could have. They all participated in a ninja war way before your time. In that time, all of them died except two people. They both were masters of the ancients techniques. One of them had a bloodline. She had the ability to command demons. But this thing has nothing to do with her right now. The other one knew some of the ancient techniques. The ancient techniques are so plentiful that nobody could memorize them. Except one person. That person made up a jutsu that would allow the user of the ancients to learn those techniques. So he made signs that would go into the user's body and make them remember. These marks on your left arm will help you learn the ancient's techniques. From time to time, this will give you an ancient technique that you will need to use and memorize. It should come to you shortly. Before we do anything, who are your parents?" Maikeru asked.

"I didn't know my parents Maikeru-sensei. They died when I was a baby." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh ok.."

"Ok now go to sleep." Maikeru left Naruto and went to look at the moon. He thought about how Naruto would be useful when he became Maikeru's slave. Maikeru activated his eye and looked into the tent Naruto was sleeping in. Maikeru's eyes widened a lot. Then they closed in disappointment. **_So you have her blood. I'm sorry Naruto. But you must die. Tomorrow, I'll kill you._**

Jiraiya and the rest

Tsunande came back from her walk. She went to Jiraiya and Itachi and looked at them.

"So will you help us or not?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunande paused for a moment hoping her answer would be the right thing to do.

"Hai, I will."

The end!

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

IMPORTANT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the time I post this, it will be September 11. Living in America, I feel strongly about the 9-11- attack on the twin towers. In that day, more than 3,000 people died. And it's sad that, the people there only had three choices to make.

Wait till the tower falls to die

Wait till the fire burns and kills you

Or jump off the twin towers for a quick death.

To me, those three choices are horrible. Either way, you die. Most of the people inside the twin towers were babies, young men and women, grandparents and children. I am sorry if anybody reading this has relatives inside the twin towers. Some people didn't even know what was happening! But it wasn't only Americans who has lost family members. Also tourists that come from other countries has died in the terrorist attack.

So I just want you to think about that day and how horrible it was to be in the tower with three choices: either die, die or die. Please remember how many people died in the two towers and pray for those who suffered after.


	9. chapter 9

. Disclaimer: all of this originated from Naruto. Except the ones you don't recognize.

-------------------

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yoshi-yeah

Konnichiwa- good morning

---------

Maikeru activated his eye and looked into the tent Naruto was sleeping in. Maikeru's eyes widened a lot. Then they closed in disappointment. **_So you have her blood. I'm sorry Naruto. But you must die. Tomorrow, I'll kill you._**

------ Jiraiya and the rest ----------

Tsunande came back from her walk. She went to Jiraiya and Itachi and looked at them.

"So will you help us or not?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunande paused for a moment hoping her answer would be the right thing to do.

"Hai, I will."

----------------

Naruto was snoring in his tent thinking about ramen and drooling. " Ramen..... slurp MY ramen!"

Maikeru came into Naruto's tent fully dressed. He kicked Naruto really hard in the ribs.

"Itai! That hurt maikeru-sensei. It isn't even morning yet. Why did you have to wake me up?" Naruto complained.

"The sun is coming up. It is morning. Number 1 to a successful ninja. Always wake up early to train. Number 2. Do not let yourself be distracted by earthly pleasures." Naruto obviously knew what Maikeru was talking about. " Number 3. Always listen to what your teacher says. It will help you because that's all the master wants to do for his/her student. To help them become better. Now follow me. We will train in another place." Maikeru started to walk away. When he reached the doorway, he said,

"By the way, you have 30 seconds to get properly dressed or else your training exercise warm-up will be doubled." Maikeru warned.

"Kuso!" Naruto cussed as he scrambled to get his clothes and started to change. He put on his black pants, his black tee-shirt, his weighted shoes, and his weighted coat. When everything was properly on, Naruto quickly ran out of his tent and looked to find Maikeru.

He found Maikeru starting to walk into the forest. "Ano sa! Ano sa! Matte Maikeru-sensei! I'm coming!" Naruto scrambled over to catch up to his new sensei. Naruto jumped over the fire, tripped over a backpack, and got cut as he went through the thorn bushes for a shortcut. When Naruto finally caught up to Maikeru, he was already panting and taking in deep breathes. Maikeru smiled at Naruto's act. He thought, **_Maybe I should let him live for a few days._**

"Naruto, do 2,000 push-ups, 4,000 sit-ups, then run around this trail." Maikeru pointed a road right next to Naruto. "You will need to go around it 5 times at least. Just to warn you, one lap around on the road is 10 miles already. Har har. I'm making you work fast. Start!" Maikeru said.

"Wait, right now?" Naruto asked.

"No after you die. Yes of course right now." Maikeru snapped.

Naruto dropped down to the ground and started to do his push-ups.

"While you are warming-up, I will tell you about the writing on your left arm. As you should know by now, my three servants and I know the ancient jutsus. They were powerful and really hard to master. There are so many that nobody has memorized it or even use all of them except one person. He was the smartest of all the people who can use the ancient jutsus. And he lived more than 3,00 years before we were all murdered by the Kyuubi. The writing on your arm will show you what a jutsus does and the hand signs. Then it will be up to you to master it. Not all will benefit you in fighting. Some will teach you an easy way to do certain tasks. Over time, each user adds more jutsus to the tattoo. So there are always many more to it in the past years. I myself have added more than a few to this tattoo. Now, the things you need to work on is your body. You need to develop a better body to fight with. A good body will help you a lot when you learn new things. Keep doing what I told you to do. I need to check on something." Maikeru said as he started to walk away.

When Maikeru got back to the camp, all three of his servants came out and awaited for Maikeru's orders. " I am sure the two who was with the boy will come looking for him. I can see why Naruto is so precious to them. I want you to create a genjutsu to conceal our presence. Make them think our location is somewhere else. After you cast that, you three will search the two men out and fight them. Do not kill them. Just injure them. Remember, if you get hurt, teleport back to here and I will heal you. Start now and I will not except failures. Failure equals to 100 times the beating I usually give you. GO!" Maikeru walked back to Naruto. Naruto had already finished his sit-ups and push-ups. Naruto was starting to run now.

Maikeru sat down and thought about how he would train Naruto and how he could prevent her blood from activating. **_What she would do is absorb her demon's strength and memories. Nothing of her outer appearance would change. But Naruto might. He has the Kyuubi inside of him. If Naruto merges with Kyuubi, then he will be invincible. But his outer appearance could change because of the power Kyuubi has. I need to stop her blood from activating that would start the merging. She had another power. She had the power to summon any demon she wanted. But each one of them are much harder to control than any boss summonings. But what made it easy for her was because she could make the demons obey her 50 of the time because of her bloodline. If she failed, the demon would go out of control and kill everyone it meets. So she didn't really like summoning the demons to her aide. If Naruto cannot control the demons, the demons will kill him, and everybody else. Since Naruto has the king of demons inside of him, any demon would want to kill Naruto. How do I make it stop. How can I make the reaction freeze. I need a way......._** Maikeru thought for an hour when Naruto came up to him and announced the completion of his pre-training. Maikeru then trained Naruto how to use his chakra more effectively and some jutsus that weren't ancient.

Naruto was going on well when he suddenly had a headache. Then as suddenly as it came, the headache left. Naruto was dazed. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, his eyes closed and he saw a picture of image Naruto making hand signals, after image naruto made the hand signals, the whole place blew up. Naruto opened his eyes as the place blew up. Then his head hurt again as he got access to hand signs that just appeared from his head.

Without thinking, Naruto used the hand signs and focused on a branch on his right. The tree literally blew up. Maikeru was amazed when he saw this. " Is this your first time using this jutsu?" Maikeru asked. Naruto nodded. "Amazing. Your first time and you learned it. In case it didn't tell you, you can only blow up objects. You cannot blow up animals, humans, demons, or clothing on the humans. It just wouldn't work. But wow, you made it work on your first try. You must be talented." Maikeru said. **_All the more reason to kill you_** Maikeru thought.

"Now, you will practice the jutsus you learned today till dinner. If you keep practicing your jutsus, they will be much more effective." Maikeru said.

"Hai!" Naruto left Maikeru to train his newly founded jutsus. He was content and couldn't wait to tell Jiraiya and nii-san about his experience when he sees them again. If he ever sees them again.

--------------

Jiraiya, Itachi, Tsunande, Tonton and Shizune were at the site where Jiraiya and Itachi were beaten. Shizune lifted a scrap of cloth to Tonton for him to smell it. When the pig did, Tonton shook his head and made some noises.

"Oh you can't smell because it is over 3 weeks old?" Shizune asked. Tonton nodded furiously. Shizune sighed and went on to find more things that could track their enemies down. **_What is so important about this boy anyway? Is it because he is the kyuubi? Or is it because he is Jiraiya's and Itachi's friend?_** Shizune thought.

They had stayed in the village of sake for 2 and a half weeks before setting out. Jiraiya and Itachi were healed but were resting to get their strength back. They were also packing food so they could travel a long time without the need of stops.

**_This is hopeless.... I just agreed to this because of my debt and the ancient jutsus part in this. I could be gambling..._** Tsunande groaned as she searched to ground for footprints.

**_Naruto.. Naruto... we have to find Naruto! There are no mistakes about it. There has to be a way to find Naruto. HE can't be dead yet. Or is he? No! Don't think negative. Naruto has to live! Naruto! I'll find you._** Itachi thought.

Jiraiya was using his binoculars when he got whacked on the head. " Jiraiya you pervert. Help us. You're the one who made me do this for you....." Tsunande said

Jiraiya nodded and went back to his binoculars. Tsunande was about to hit Jiraiya when Jiraiya suddenly jumped up. "Jiraiya, whats the matter?" Tsunande asked.

"They're coming. The three who kicked my ass. I bet they came back to fight us so we won't get to Naruto... What do we do? Should we just attack them or run?" Jiraiya said out loud.

"WE fight! I woe them a payback!" Itachi said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I want to see who could be Jiraiya so easily!" Tsunande mocked.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "uhh they were actually really hard. I think we should stop and consider a plan before we attack them...."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "What Jiraiya says is true. We cannot go and fight them with no stragety. We need to come up with a way to beat them."

"Hai, ok. Well Jiraiya when we meet them, I want you to summon GamaBunta. I will summon...." Tsunande continued to talk telling each one of them what to do. Whenever Itachi or Jiraiya saw a plan that had flaws in it, they would speak out and state another way to avoid that problem.

**2 hours later**

" We go this way and do this!" Tsunande yelled.

"NO! This is the right way to assault them! Your way is wrong. I will use my toad summon on top of them and squash them flat!" Jiraiya yelled right back at her.

" We will do this way. Across, the field, around the pool, then lead them into town. It will be harder for them to track us." Itachi said calmly.

Tsunande shook her head, :"Baka, if it is hard for them to track us, then it will be hard for us to track them!"

"I told you! My plan is the best!" Jiraiya screamed.

"NO mine is!" Tsunande yelled.

"Mine Is more effective." Itachi said with the vein over his eyes twitching.

Shizune looked around her. They were at the bar discussing on how to kill the three bodyguards. Shizune heard a stifled squeak. She turned around and saw every men in the bar, big and burly, hugging the walls as if to protect themselves from an invisible force. Shizune made a fake laugh and said sorry. Then she sighed as the two sannins and sharingan users kept arguing on how to rescue Naruto.

--- Naruto -------

It was night and Naruto was still thinking about what he learned today. **_I have learned so much this past few days. I have become physically stronger and more intelligent. Hehe! When ero-sennin and Nii-san come, I will kick their ass! And after that! I will go to Konoha and become the Hokage! And when I become hokage, the whole village will acknowledge me._** Naruto thought happily. Naruto grinned as he remembered what Konoha looked like from on top of the hokage monument. At that time, Naruto was three. (There were stairs!! Naruto couldn't climb

Naruto just got into trouble so he wanted to run away and dwell in silence. Naruto ran to the hokage monument and started to climb. When he was on top, he looked amazed by the brilliance of Konoha's buildings. Naruto stayed there till the sun went down. Then Naruto looked up at the starts.

---- **Flashback**----

Naruto looked at the stars happily. He loved the starts. They were the only things that didn't look at him strangely. He sat there wondering if stars could talk. Then the stars could be his... his....friend. What was a friend? Naruto found a dictionary. He flipped to a page and found a word. Naruto looked at it and read slowly and carefully. _Friend- n. 1. A person whom one knows well and is fond of 2. An ally, supporter, or sympathizer _

Then Naruto looked at another word. _Friendly- adj. 1 of or like a friend; kindly 2 not hostile; amicable 3 supporting; helping. _Naruto's heart suddenly felt a stab of pain. He found himself unable to read so he flipped to another page and started reading from the top. _Family- n. 1. Household 2 parents and their children 3. Relatives. 4 all those descended from a common ancestor; lineage. 5. A group of similar or related things._ Naruto was kind of confused. "Relatives? Parents? Hmmm." Naruto wondered aloud. Then Naruto turned to another page. _Love n. 1 strong affection or liking for someone or something 2 a passionate affection of one person for another 3 the object of such affection; a sweetheart of lover. 4 the love that come from the family like a parent to a son or daughter._

Naruto's heart felt stabbed 100 times. "What is a father? What is a mother? What is love or a friend? Do I have parents? Do I have friends or a friend?" Naruto asked out loud. "Is love what happens when all my classmates get picked up by their parents? Or their brother? Why don't I have parents? Why can't I have a friend? Am I really that scary?" Naruto looked to the stars again. "I wish people will acknowledge me...." Naruto sat for another 30 minutes just looking at the stars in the sky.

"Naruto!" Iruka siad.

"Wahh! Iruka-sensei! Hello!" Naruto stood up, put his fake smile on, and waved his hand.

"Naruto! Why are you here? I've been looking for you everywhere. You are supposed to sleeping! No children under the age of ten can stay up after the sun goes down." Iruka said. But Naruto had to admit it, he was getting tired. **_Well, guess I have to continue smiling for people._** Naruto thought as he followed Iruka down the hokage slope.

**-----End Flashback------**

Naruto sighed. "My family is... No my friends are, Maikeru-sensei...." Naruto drifted off to all you can eat ramen land. Maikeru smiled as he heard what Naruto said outside of Naruto's tent. "I'm sorry Naruto, I can only give you one week to live. Your companions have got another good shinobi to find and rescue you. Plus, your mother's blood is reawakening. I've tried to make it dormant by teaching you to keep calm but it wouldn't work. The only thing I could say right now is that I'm sorry, but you must die before you destroy the world....."

**--- the bushes 7 days later ---**

Jiraiya looked at the camp from a tree and signaled to Itachi. Itachi was a in another tree also looking at the camp. When he got the signal from Jiraiya, he signaled to Tsunande. Tsunande was on the ground ready to hit the ground and create an earthquake into the camp. After countless hours of shouting, they had finally come up with a plan by Shizune. Tsunande was to create an earthquake that would go through the campe and tear it up after Itachi went in and had taken Naruto. Shizune was to look from a tree above Tsunande and tell her what was going on. Jiraiya then had to summon GamaBunta and use the **Gama Yuedan ( Toad Oil Cannon) **Then if all of the three enemy ninjas escaped to the right, Tsunande, Itachi, and Jiraiya will attack them.

--- Naruto----

Over the past days, Naruto became more stronger with Maikeru in a week than he could have been with Itachi and JIraiya in a year. Naruto felt really good. Now he was going to work on his taijutsu by fighting wood. Naruto went to a tree stump he made and started to punch and kick it. He was only five minutes into the training when he heard someone say "Now." Naruto looked around and saw, Itachi!

Itachi grabbed Naruto and carried him safely away. Maikeru's eyes widened. **_How did they see through the genjutsu? _**Maikeru was about to intercept Itachi when he felt the ground rumbling. The other three ninjas stood up and started to run away. Maikeru saw a big earthquake coming straight at him. He jumped to the right and kept running. But only one of Maikeru's servants jumped right. The other two were burned by the Toad Oil Cannon. After a lot of confusion, suddenly, the whole clearing of trees to the right of the earthquake fell down.

" GIVE ME NARUTO! COME AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARDS! YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME MISS MY OPPORTUNITY! GIVE BACK NARUTO TO ME!" Maikeru started to scream. Jiraiya, Tsunande and Itachi appeared in front of Maikeru. (Itachi threw Naruto into the bushes again). Shizune was aiming her shooting needles so she wouldn't miss.

"Naruto is not yours. We are surprised that you didn't kill him by now. Naruto came with us and he belongs with us." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto is special to me. He is like a little brother to me. If you try to break that connection," Itachi's face grew demonlike, " I will kill you!"

Maikeru just looked at the three carefully then began to chuckle, then laugh. "You three, you guys think you could just beat me? I am all powerful. There is nothing you three puny ninjas can do to kill me." The last ninja of Maikeru's appeared next to Maikeru. He stod up and said, "Sensei, please let me help you destroy these pests." Maikeru nodded.

Jiraiya , Tsunande, and Itachi prepared to fight. " I got the" Jiraiya was interupted in the middle of his sentence.

"HEY Ero-sennin and nii-san! How are you doing? You finally came! Want me to show you the techniques I just learned this week? What about this cool tattoo on my left arm?" Naruto lifted up his left sleeve to reveal the tattoo. Jiraiya, Itachi, and Tsunande all stared in shock.

"An opening!" Maikeru said as he started to attack. The nameless ninja went and kicked Itachi. Maikeru ran up to the two sannins and punched them with one hand. They rose up and out of the ground and landed onto the ground face first.

"Maikeru-sensei, why are you attacking them? You said they will come and take me away. And that they left me just to train. I didn't know all of you were enemies." Naruto started to say obviously confused.

Maikeru looked at Naruto. Then he took out a kunai and started to run at Naruto. An instinct that Naruto didn't know he had made him dodge all of Maikeru's attempts to kill Naruto. Tsunande showed up between Maikeru and Naruto. She punched Maikeru in the stomach and followed with another punch in the arm. Then she kicked his head and kicked Maikeru again in the stomach. Maikeru fell down with blood coming out of his mouth.

Jiraiya was shocked. **_Maikeru-sensei? And why does Maikeru want to kill Naruto now? He could have done it in this past week. And when did Naruto learn to dodge like that? And why the hell does Naruto have an ancient tattoo on his left arm._** Jiraiya thought. But he immediately had to join fighting because Tsunande froze as she saw Maikeru spit blood out.

Jiraiya hit Maikeru in the face but got punched in the stomach also. Maikeru jumped back and made hand seals

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( Shadow clone Technique) **

About 20 clones of Maikeru appeared.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **

20 of Jiraiya's clones appeared also. Then they started to spar. Jiraiya was trying to distract Maikeru until Tsunande came to her senses and help fight.

**--Itachi's fight--**

Itachi flew into the ground. "Kuso.." Itachi said weakly. The nameless figure came to Itachi and made some hand seals. "Sorry, but you are going to die.." Itachi suddenly lashed out his foot and kicked the guy in the privates. Then Itachi started to punch the guy like crazy. Itachi went behind the guy and kicked him in the back. Then Itachi ran back. The guy stood up as blood poured from his nose and mouth. He wiped them off and made hand signals.

**Ancient Elemental Technique Katon meteor **

Meteors started to ran around Itachi. Itachi dodged one by only a foot. He could feel the heat passing through.

The nameless figure made more hand signals. He whispered the name and the meteor blew up in front of Itachi. Itachi was blown back and his clothes started to burn. Itachi's face was a little singed on the right. This time, Itachi was to weak to fight. The other man walked up to Itachi again but kept a safe distance away.

"Heh, this time, you will surely die...." He said.

"Really? Last time you didn't accomplish that. Now you won't" Itachi said quickly.

**Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukuyome (Moon Reader)**

The man fell into Itachi's trap again.

**--Itachi's world---**

The nameless man suddenly found on a chair. Only a rope was tied to his neck but he couldn't move his hands or legs. Suddenly Itachi appeared behind him.

"You countered this last time and you said it was because you understood loneliness. But do you understand pain?" Itachi said coldly.

Another Itachi appeared. He took out his kunai and threw it at the man. The other Itachi pushed the man off. So the man had a kunai pierced in his body as he was hanging. Then he immediately found himself on the chair again. But instead of one kunai being thrown at him, there were 10 this time.

--**Outside of Itachi's world---**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jiraiya, Tsunande, Maikeru, Naruto, and Shizune heard the man scream. He continued to scream in pain as he walked around blindly clutching his neck and stomach. Itachi quickly ended the suffering man's life as he slit his throat. Now it was three on one.

"Hehehehe..... " Maikeru laughed. He made some hand signals

**Explosion no Jutsu!**

The entire area around of Maikeru blew up. Jiraiya was knocked out into the woods which were 5 miles away. Tsunande then got pissed. She ran at Maikeru ready to kick his ass but got caught in the trap Maikeru just recently made. She couldn't take her foot out of the hole. Tsnande cursed herself for her carelessness. Maikeru then started to walk toward Naruto. Itachi tried to run but found out he was too tired. He could only watch as his adopted brother is going to be slaughtered.

Naruto got scared. _**What should I do? Should I run? Should I fight? This is an s class ninja. I can't beat him! I'm going to die! I can't kill my sensei!** _

_"_Run Naruto! Run away!" Itachi yelled.

Naruto came back to reality from his thoughts. He saw Maikeru keep on advancing to Naruto. Naruto found strength he didn't think he had. Naruto jumped away and made hand signals.

**Double chakra no jutsu**

Suddenly Naruto had twice his strength. Maikeru's eyes widened. He didn't know Naruto had this jutsu.

"Heh, if you win against that man, little boy, I will give you my necklace. You can't beat a jounin. You're not even a genin!"

Naruto looked at Tsunande and said, "Watch me! I will beat him." Naruto made another set of hand signals. Maikeru's eyes widened even more as he recognized them.

"That's right. If you come any closer, I'll blow this whole place up to bits. It will be easy because of my new and extra chakra I have." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Shizune appeared right beside Tsunande. She fired her needles at Maikeru. Reloaded, and fired again. Because Maikeru didn't want to move, he got hit with the needles. Shizune kept her eyes on Maikeru as she let Tsunande free.

"Naruto.." Maikeru gasped for breath. " You have become more stronger and if your mother's blood activates, kill yourself. Do not let it happen or the rest of the world will die. Here are the scrolls to your bloodline and on how to improve your ancient training. You need to read carefully and not let this catastrophe happen." Maikeru started to breath harder, " You are truly your mother's son, Naruto. I just wish..." Maikeru's face paled as he felt his life fleeting before him. "I just wish I knew you more, nephew."

With that Maikeru closed his eyes and took one last breath and died. Naruto again felt a pang of sadness in his heart again. He had a relative and he didn't know it? Naruto stood there thinking about what Maikeru, his uncle said.

"Oi, kid, help me get out of this trap." Tsunande said. Naruto walked over to her and pulled her out.

"Now lets get Itachi and Jiraiya." Tsunande said as she limped away.

**--sake village--**

The five people rented two rooms in a hotel to rest. Amazingly, Naruto didn't suffer any injuries. Tsunande started to heal the others.

Jiriaya kept looking at Naruto in shock. Naruto held Maikeru till Shizune killed him? This kid is amazing. And that guy was Naruto's uncle?

"Naruto, what did you do during your week with Maikeru?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked out the window and didn't answer. In his brain, he was replaying the fight they just had today. And while he was, he couldn't stop to feel guilty that he killed his uncle.

"HEY Naruto do you hear me?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunande hit Jiraiya. "Baka. Leave him alone. He doesn't have to tell us."

"Training." Naruto said.

Everybody looked at Naruto. Naruto put on his fake grin again and said, "Oh yeah! Can we get ramen?"

Itachi and JIraiya quickly backed away.

" I need to go to the restroom!" Itachi said.

"I need to I need to .... I need to uhh.. I need to go. Yeah! I need to go! See ya" Jiraiya hurriedly left the hotel.

"Well, I guess I have to buy you food kid." Tsunande said.

Naruto jumped around and screamed " Yes! Ramen! I get Ramen today!"

"Oh by the way, I am Shizune, this is Tsunande. And I think you are Naruto. Am I right?" Shizune said.

Naruto grinned "Hai! And I'm gonna become hokage of Konoha one day so the villagers will acknowledge me!"

Tsunade froze Naruto reminded of her two lost loves. "Hokage.." Tsunande stuttered.

"Hai! Hokage! I'm going to become hokage! Oh yeah, Tsunande baa-chan can I have my necklace now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunande was shocked, " Why did you call me grandma hag?"

"Jiraiya said you were over fifty." Naruto answered. He held his hand out.

Tsunande stuck her finger out and flicked Naruto's headband. Then she caught it and kissed Naruto's forehead. She put her necklace into Naruto's hand and said, "Ok Naruto, become the hokage for me."

Tsunande winked and walked out of the room. She stopped at the doorway though. "Don't you want your ramen?"

Naruto changed from a puzzled quiet and thoughtful immediately to a hyperactive and loud Naruto who only wants his ramen.

"RAMEN! YES RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! I WILL EAT NOTHING ELSE EXCEPT RAMEN."

"Be quiet Naruto! You're getting annoying!"

Shizune followed smiling.

--**The End --**

Yay finally finished. Sry for long update. Again! Hope you liked this fanfic!

Please review!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thanks for reading. Remember this is a fanfic.


	10. chapter 10

. Disclaimer: all of this originated from Naruto. Except the ones you don't recognize.

-----------------

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yoshi-yeah

Konnichiwa- good morning

---------------------

AN: ok! Sorry about the THE END part. It isn't really the end. Just the end of the chapter. And yeah, you guys are really right. It just doesn't feel right to leave it like that. So sorry for the confusion and stuff. Well, Naruto still has a long way to go! He still needs to go to Konoha for genin exam and chuunin exam.

OH yeah baa-chan is old lady right? And obaa-chan is old lady hag?

Or is it switched baa-chan- old lady hag and obaa-cahn is old lady!

HELP!

--------------------------------------------------------------

STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**5 days after the killing of Naruto's uncle!**

Tsunande was walking on the street. She yawned and stretched her arms out. **_Oh yeah! I can feel it this time. I am going to get a jackpot today._** Tsunande stopped walking in front of the gambling center. She took out her wallet and checked her money. "Nani! I've been robbed? Who? Wait.... I remember now.."

**Flashback**

Naruto, Tsunande, Shizune, and the pig Toton, walked to a ramen restaurant for Naruto. When they arrived, Naruto yelled Ramen and ran inside the store dragging Tsunande. Shizune carried Toton and followed them. They sat at the seats in front of the chef.

"What would you like to eat?" The chef asked.

"Miso Ramen please!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll have a beef ramen." Shizune said.

"Sake!" Tsunande slapped her hand on the table. "Your strongest ones!"

"Hai! A miso ramen, beef ramen, and sake coming right up." The chef started making the food. Except Tsunande's. He just got a sake bottle and cup and placed it right in front of Tsunande. Then he started to make Naruto and Shizune's ramen. Five minutes later, he finished with Naruto's ramen.

Naruto was drooling by now. "Ikadimasku!" **(AN: Is Ikadimasku spelled right?) **Naruto started to gobble down his ramen. By then, the chef was done with Shizune's ramen. But..... "More!" Naruto yelled as he held his bowl toward the chef. Everyone was surprised except Tsunande. She was trying to get drunk again.

The chef smiled and gave Naruto more ramen. Shizune was startled. **_Where did Naruto put all that ramen in less than 30 seconds?_** Shizune reached out her hand and took a pair of chopsticks. She snapped them apart and ...."More!" Naruto yelled again. He got more. Now Shizune was really confused.

"More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More!" Naruto yelled again and again. After Naruto's 13 bowls of ramen, he felt good and full. "Where did you put it?" The chef and Shizune said together.

"Hee hee!" Naruto laughed, " Oh yeah! I forgot! I need to meet Ero-sennin and Nii-san." Naruto ran away. By this time, Shizune was done with her ramen.

She realized that Naruto had left the bill with them! **_There's no way I have enough money for all this ramen! _** Shizune tried to leave with Toton when she heard, "Shizune..." Tsunande said. **_Ahh! Caught!_** Shizune froze midstep.

"Can you give me that sake bottle over there?" Tsunande asked.

"Eh heh eh heh sure Tsunande.." Shizune said. She gave the bottle to Tsunande and ran away.

Tsunande was dizzy. **_Where is everyone? Oh well, _**Tsunande drained her last sake bottle. She looked up and saw all of the restaurant's employees holding their hands with the money signs in their eyes.

"Ehhh?" Tsunande looked around. She saw Shizune's one bowl. Tsunande smiled. **_Heh.. now all I have to do is worry about how much sake I drank._** Tsunande looked to her right side. "huh? One two three four five six..... thirteen bowls!" Tsunande groaned out loud. "Naruto! I'm gonna kill you!"

**End Flashback**

Tsunande sighed. I don't have enough money to gamble! I can borrow! But that will total to more than 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars. I don't have any money..... I'm gonna kill Naruto!!!

"Konechiwa Tsunande Obaa-chan! How are you? Good? Ok I have to go now. Bye Tsunande obaa-chan." Naruto left Tsunande.

Naruto started to walk into the forest to train again. In the past five days, Naruto was training to get used to the pains of the ancient jutsu tattoo. The tattoo was getting annoying. It always activated at the wrong time. Just yesterday..............

**Flashback**

Naruto was training with Jiraiya and Itachi balancing on a log while doing jumping jacks over a waterfall. Naruto was doing his 1,000,593 jumping jack when his left tattoo suddenly hurt again. His head felt a jab of pain and Naruto started to see a little picture in his brain. It showed Naruto making hand signals. After Naruto made the hand signals, nothing happened. The figure just ran away. Hand signals bigger showed in Naruto's mind and implanting themselves into Naruto's brain. When Naruto opened his eyes, he found he was falling down the waterfall.

Naruto was about to use his kage bunshin to create a chain of clones to hang onto the cliff. Naruto made his favorite seal and started to concentrate chakra but lost his concentration as his arm started to hurt again.

"Kuso.... Not again!" Naruto cussed as he was dragged back into his brain to watch another ancient jutsu take place. It showed Naruto falling. Naruto made some hand signals and suddenly, an unseen force slowed him down enough to land onto the ground without being injured. But Naruto could see that the figure of Naruto in his brain was exhausted after he did that jutsu.

Again the Hand signals became bigger in front of Naruto's eyesight and implanted themselves into Naruto's brain. Naruto woke up and, without hesitation, used the hand signals he just learned. Naruto didn't know what it called so he didn't name it. He just did the hand signals. At the end of Naruto's new jutsu nothing happened. Naruto started to panic.

Naruto redid the hand signals again but it didn't work. Naruto used the jutsu again. But this time, he put his chakra into his tattoo. Naruto could see his blue chakra forming in front of him slowing him down. He fell into the water safely. When he came out, he found Jiraiya and Itachi looking at him amazed.

**End Flashback**

"Man, I hate Maikeru-sensei for giving me this stupid tattoo on my left arm. It constantly hurts unless I train or eat ramen. That's why I have to keep training so it wouldn't hurt too much. And what the heck is on this arm!" Naruto looked at his right arm. Just like his left, there were markings on it. But instead of black, it was red. Naruto saw a shape of a fox head form on his arm and smile at him. Naruto flinched but when he looked back at his right arm, the fox head was gone. Naruto was scared. **Was that.... Kyuubi?** Naruto thought. **Why does the kyuubi have to be sealed in me! This is the reason for why all the villagers hate me! The won't acknowledge me as a human. I hate.... No I do not hate Konoha. But what if I do hate...**

"Naruto! Ohayo!" Jiraiya and Itachi walked toward Naruto. Naruto jumped and looked at his friends.

"Oh hi! Konnichiwa! Can we train now?" Naruto's right arm started to hurt again.

"Umm Naruto, that's what we have to talk about. You are training too much. Yesterday, you were training sunup till sundown! Even when you used so much chakra using that technique that saved your life!" Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"You need more vacation and fun time!" Itachi said. "Why don't we go to the hot springs? The village of sake is famous for its gambling, sake, and hot springs. A lot of people go there. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Naruto pointed a finger at Itachi and Jiraiya. "Pervert! You just want to peek on all the girls in the hot tub there!" Both Itachi and Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"NO you baka! WE just...." Itachi was stopped in the mddle of his sentence when he heard,

"Who is peeking in the hot springs? If I find you doing it, I will kick your ass!" Tsunande said as she walked out into the opening with her pig and Shizune.

"OH Obaa-chan! Didn't I just see you earlier? Ero-sennin, I'm not going to the hot springs. I think I'm going to practice my chakra control on water." Naruto started to walk off in the direction of an unoccupied lake.

"Matte! Naruto! Let me go with you. I'll help you train." Tsunande said.

Naruto looked back and sid, "Hai ok!"

"Fine... if you guys are going, I guess we'll go also." Itachi said sadly.

Jiraiya punched Itachi. He whispered, "Who said we were going to go? I need ideas for my book! And you have given me great help! I need your brain for this!"

"I heard that!" Tsunande said as she walked away, "If you do not come with us, I will kick your ass right now Jiraiya."

Jiraiya turned red and whacked Itachi on the head. "Yeah Itachi, why did you even come up with that idea? Baka!" With that, he followed Tsunande.

"What did I do?" Itachi said out loud then went to join the others.

**A lake somewhere in sake village**

Splash! Naruto fell into the water.

"Haha! If you trip on water, I don't know how you are going to walk on land Hahahah!" Tsunande laughed.

Naruto swam back to shore. " Hmm, since I'm already wet I don't think I need these anymore."

Naruto took off his weights on his legs and arms. Then he took his weight vest off and his outer sweater. Then he took off his shirt and put the necklace Tsunande gave him on the floor. Naruto took out the scrolls Maikeru has given him and checked to see if it was wet or not. It wasn't. Naruto turned around to see Tsunande, Shizune, Toton, Jiraiya, and Itachi looking at him.

"Aghhh!" Naruto jumped and stared at Jiraiya and Itachi. "Are you guys gay now?"

Everybody but Naruto fell down anime style.

"NO baka! Your arms!" Itachi yelled at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his arms and jumped. "Oh yeah that. What?"

"You know the ancient jutsus and you didn't tell us?" Jiraiya screamed.

"Umm, I forgot..." Naruto said.

"How could you forget? It is on your arm for five freaking days!" Tsunande said.

"Gomen." Naruto said. "Now can you guys stop questioning me?"

"Naruto! What is on y our right arm?" Itachi asked.

"Uhh I don't know. It was just like that. I don't know what it is and how it came to my arms." Naruto said

"Let me see..." Tsunande walked over to Naruto and checked his arm. "I don't see any difference to any regular arm. It's fine." Tsunande said.

Itachi activated his sharingan, "Nothing wrong with it. It is just like my arm."

"Then what are those scrolls you were looking at?" Jiraiya asked.

"Geez! Its something Maikeru gave me before he died. I can't open it. It has some kind of lock on it." Naruto said clearly frustrated. "Can you stop asking me about these and help me train?"

"Naruto.... Lets make a deal." Tsunande said.

"Heh! Any deal you make, you lose!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!!!! Do not make me kill you!" Tsunande yelled back. "It's not a bet! Bet and Deal are not the same! If you let me Jiraiya and Itachi look at your arm and you answer all our questions, t hen we will train you the best we can. Right guys?" Tsunande turned to Itachi and Jiraiya.

"Hai Hai!" Itachi and Jiraiya quickly said.

"Hmmm, only if you guys always treat ramen to me!" Naruto said.

Jiraiya, Itachi, and Tsunande sweat dropped.

"Ok! But not every day! Maybe once every month!" Jiraiya said.

"A month! NO! EVERY DAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Once a week!" Itachi said.

"NO EVERY DAY!" Naruto yelled again

"FINE THREE TIMES A WEEK! OK? But you have to participate in paying." Tsunande said.

"OK! Fine!"

-------------------------------------------------

End CHAPTER

Next chappie, I'm going to write what changed about the konoha ninjas

Then the chapter is going start out when Naruto goes to Konoha!

Sorry for the LONG update and SHORT chapter! I got writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write. And I was lazy. Sorry and review!


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: all of this originated from Naruto. Except the ones you don't recognize.

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yoshi-yeah

Konnichiwa- good morning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Naruto got a little stronger, I am going to make the other Konoha genins better.

Starting with.....

Sakura- In the real Naruto, she always sticks next to Sasuke. But here, she sticks with sasuke also but more. She stays outside of his house almost every night of the week. She got more obsessed with Sasuke since Naruto isn't there to bug her. Knows two genjutsus. She taught Sasuke how to use them. Sasuke is a little nicer to Sakura because he thinks she can look up genjutsus and teach them to him. Sakura is still rival to Ino.

Sasuke- Knows everything in the regular Naruto. Knows two more genjutsus. He increased taijutsu power and ninjutsu power. He is still the rookie of the genins. He's more stronger than he was in the real one because his clan was killed earlier. Rivals with Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Shino

Shikamaru- still the same but knows another shadow technique. Was taught by his father. Read on to know what jutsu he learned.

Chouji- also learned another jutsu. Fat as hell. He eats double what he did before because now he has to train with his dad. He trains and eats more now because he wants to be strong and fat at the same time.

Ino- Also learned another jutsu. It was to control their opponent without leaving body for only 5 seconds. Takes a lot of chakra. Since Sakura trained more, Ino trained more. And since Sakura was more obsessed with Sasuke, Ino got more obsessed with Sasuke.

Hinata- does NOT know Naruto. She has a little more confidence than before because she is a good friend with Kiba. She always goes to his house to play with his dogs. Very kind and shy. Hinata and Kiba bacame friends when they were really young.

Kiba- a good friend to Hinata. Knows another new technique. Rival with Sasuke, Lee, Shino, and Neji.

Shino- rivals with Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Kiba. Loves bugs. Learned a powerful jutsu from his father.

Lee- He is stronger and learned the forbidden techniques (like ura renge and how to activate his gates) half a year before in the manga. Rivals with Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke. Really confident. Still has crush on Sakura. He's like a back-up Naruto but less annoying because he trains more now.

Tenten- good with weapons. She learned how to hold four scrolls and throw weapons with her foot also. But she doesn't know how to land on the ground without hurting herself. Ever since she saw Asuma and Kurenai spar a little, she is trying to copy asuma's chakra enforced weapons.

Neji- Still the same cocky person. Likes to train. When he was 11, he stole a hyuuga scroll and learned from it. After two years and a half of studying it, he still only mastered 2 jutsus from the list. Even though he is a genius, the scroll needs lots of chakra, chakra control, and lots of concentration. But the two hyuuga techniques are still not as strong as his Kaiten. But it is useful for him. Rivals with Lee, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba.

All of the rivals know each other because they were ONCE in a class together before. At that time, Neji and Lee were rivlas already. Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino were already rivals also. When they all first met, every one of them thought, " I don't like this person."

And I'm not going to tell how the sand people got stronger. Find out later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STORY**

Naruto was about a mile from the gates of Konoha. He was about to leave for Konoha by himself. Even though he didn't want to leave his friends, he still had a mission to accomplish. The mission to become the Hokage so people will acknowledge him.

"Bye Naruto! Have fun at Konoha ok?" Shizune said.

"Wait Wait. Naruto. We have to give you some rules before you go." Itachi said. " And I need to tell you something. Over the time, while Me, Tsunande, and Jiraiya trained you, I learned many new jutsus. Incredible jutsus from two legendary sannins. And I need a chance to use them to make myself more stronger. " Itachi said. He disregarded the looks from Tsunande and Jiraiya.

"So I am going to join an evil organization called Akatsuki. I bet you will hear about them in Konoha. Just don't tell them about me. And if you go to Konoha, you cannot tell anyone about me. I am a powerful missing nin. If you know me, they will torture for my where abouts, then kill you." Itachi said seriously.

**_I need to talk to Itachi later. Right now I have to think about Naruto..._** Jiraiya thought

"And don't tell anybody that you trained with TWO legendary sannins. Then people will always challenge you to a fight." Jiraiya warned.

"And do show your true strength. At the genin exam, there are at least three tests. So you will have to fail at least one of them." Tsunande said.

"Do not be mean to the villagers. Be nice. They will be mean to you once they know the "Kyuubi" is back. Oh yeah, do you remember your mask we had so much trouble taking off of you? Put it back on. Because you will need it." Itachi said.

"You mean the happy mask?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Itachi said. "Because if they see you sad, they will take fun of it and do it more to you."

Tsunande and Jiraiya eyed each other, **_I don't think that's such a good idea.. _**Tsunande thought.

"Well, I have to go. Naruto, good luck on your genin exam and I hope the next time we meet, you will be hokage. Bye" Itachi jumped onto a tree and ran away.

"Oi! Itachi! I still need to talk to you...." Jiraiya sighed. " Darn he's gone."

"Well Naruto! Goodbye! All this time with you has taken me away from my gambling habit. I need to catch it up. Cya! And if you need me, you know where to find me! Do not lose that necklace or I will kill you. See you!" Tsunande walked away with Shizune following her.

And it was Naruto and Jiraiya left standing alone. They stood in silence together thinking of all the fun times they had together.

"Ero-sennin... can you come with me to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya said. Then he scratched his head. "I have to uhh collect ideas for my super book. Naruto, can you like give this package to my publisher? You know who he is right? The person I let you meet I think a year ago. And here's your id to get into konoha. And please, give this to the hokage. Good bye and good luck." With that, Jiraiya started walking away singing a cheery tune.

Naruto started to walk to konoha. When he reached the gates, he gave his id to the chuunin on guard.

"Whats your name?" The chuunin asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered with a silly grin on his face.

The chuunin looked Naruto over and frowned. Then he shook his head.

"For security measures, put down your genjutsu and take out any material on you except you clothes." He said.

Naruto let down his genjutsu and then he put the package on the ground and took out his kunais and shurikens, he also took out the letter that was addressed to the hokage. After all that, he softly dropped his weights so there wouldn't be an earthquake.

The chuunin looked at Naruto again and reached for the letter for the hokage. "I will be taking this to hokage-sama. What's in the box?" Then he took the box and opened. When he saw its contents, he started to have a nosebleed. He quickly wiped it off.

"How did you get this? You're not the author. You're too old." He said suspiciously.

Naruto pointed at the road. "A man on the road with long white hair with a large scroll on his back gave this to me to give to his publisher."

"Oh. Okay. I will give this letter to the hokage. You can stay here and wait until I come back." The chuunin disappeared.

Naruto began to take back his things. Then he sat down on the ground. Naruto felt goosebumps as he felt somebody watching him. He looked up and saw at least 5 jounins and 3 chuunins looking at Naruto.

Naruto felt sad as he felt the cold piercing eyes on him again. **_It's just like ten years ago. They hate me because of the stupid Kyuubi. Why should they be mad at the carrier? Well, they will acknowledge me when I become Hokage. Yes! I will become Hokage then they won't be so cold to me._** Naruto thought.

Remembering what Jiraiya said, Naruto looked at the Jounins and Chuunins and put on his fake smile. Naruto could feel it molding onto his face. He had always hated putting on his mask.

**_So, the demon has no clue... Stupid brat. I want to avenge my wife. I just wish that demon would die._** One of the ninjas thought.

Five minutes later, the chuunin came back. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will have to camp overnight today. The hokage is busy talking to the council about important meetings. And the hokage wanted me to tell you that the genin exam is in two months from now."

Naruto nodded and went away into the forest. The Jounins and Chuunins looking at Naruto did not relax or unclench his fist until they could not see Naruto anymore. **_Stupid demon...._**

The third hokage, Sarutobi was annoyed. Why didn't the council want Naruto in? Naruto is a hero. The elders just can't see it because of the blind rage for Kyuubi. These people were fools but Sarutobi could understand them. They had lost a large amount of people in this village. Even now, thirteen years later, people were still grieving for their loved lost ones. The spirit of Konoha had decreased by 25 since the kyuubi came. But gained 50 when they unified together to comfort each loss. Sarutobi just couldn't blame the villagers of Konoha.

Now Sarutobi concentrated on the conversation that was becoming vicious.

"Why does he have to come now?"

"I say don't let him in."

" I say don't let him in and kill him!" That statement created a lot of yeah's from the council.

"Shut up!" The third hokage yelled. " I overrule you council and will allow Naruto into Konoha. I let him go before to stay away from this mess. But now you guys will have to deal with Naruto being in Konoha. Do not be babies. If Naruto goes out of control, and I really hope not, then all of Konoha will rise and defeat the demon again. If I hear the subject of kicking Naruto out of Konoha again, I will quit and become an Anbu squad leader. So become elders with much knowledge and let him in. I'm sure he loves this village and will protect it with his life."

The council nodded reluctantly. Sarutobi, the third hokage was always right. They will have to trust him and let Naruto in.

"But you will let us announce his arrival to the people of Konoha." One of the elders said.

"Why would they need to know?" the third hokage asked.

"To warn them..."

"To warn them? but why.. ." Sarutobi sighed, "Fine let a messenger tell the PARENTS of this city about Uzumai Naruto's arrival."

At the same day, Sakura was following Sasuke again. She followed him from when he got out of his house, to when he went back to his mansion to sleep. From the morning at sunrise to noon., Sasuke trained taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. After he ate lunch with Sakura, Sasuke would go out and wander around Konoha and try to find his rivals to beat up. After sundown, Sasuke would go to his uchiha mansion and go to sleep with Sakura always asking him to a date.

But that day, Sakura didn't seep outside of Sasuke's house. She wanted a real bed for one night. She went back to her room in her house and started to sleep when she heard.

"So HE came back. I'm scared. I don't really want him back. That "

"No! Don't say that. Remember? We're not supposed to say **IT"**

"I know. Its just, I don't really like that boy. Uzumaki Naruto...."

Sakura's parents then walked pass her room and she was left thinking, "Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

This same thing happened to the rest of the genins except Sasuke and Lee. (**AN:**Is Lee's parents still alive?)

The next day, everyone started to go to the acadamy. Sakura and Ino raced to there again. They both tried to sit next to Sasuke but in the end, Ino won. Sakura recurrently had to sit next to Shikamaru.

Everyone were all calm and cool until Uzumaki Naruto came in. He came in running and yelling, "HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! I LOVE TO EAT RAMEN!"

Everybody laughed at Naruto and pointed at him. Iruka came in and the class started. When it was break time, Sasuke left with his fan girls while all the jealous boys followed him also. Everybody went but Shikamaru and Chouji stayed in the classroom. Naruto walked out and found a swing. Naruto remembered that was his favorite swing. The lonely swing with nothing around it and Naruto quickly pulled his eyes from the swing and started for the hokage monument. Naruto studied the hokages face long and hard on a rooftop. He memorized their stone faces, every detail of how it was carved and noticed it was made by a expert.

Naruto stood up and started to get on top of the hokage monument. After Naruto got top, he looked at Konoha. It was just so big that Naruto had to gasp in astonishment. It looked so beautiful that it took his breath away. He was proud to defend home and refuge. Naruto bet himself that Konoha looked better at the night. He heard the academy bell ring and quickly ran back toward his school, but stopped when he saw a paint shop. Naruto looked at the hokage monument then to the paints.

"Hehehehe..." he thought.

**"UZUMAKI NARUTO! STUPID BRAT! WHY DID YOU GRAFITI THE WHOLE HOKAGE MONUMENT?" **a chuunin screamed as he ran after Naruto. One of the chuunins ran into Iruka's class.

"Iruka.., Naruto grafitied the whole hokage monument!"

Iruka looked dazed. "Why would he do that?"

" I don't know. Why don't you ask him when we catch him?" The chuunin then ran out to gather more chuunins.

Iruka dashed out of his class to look for Naruto.

The second Iruka left, the whole class laughed out loud. ( Yes even Sasuke but it was a little chuckle) They all jumped up from their seats to look at the now ridiculous looking hokage monument. Everybody but sasuke that is. He didn't give a shit about anybody. But he was amused that somebody so new to this village would already pull a prank like that. (**AN:** Since Naruto left, there was nobody there to make fun of or laugh at.

Iruka and all of the chuunins that were after Naruto all tried to catch up to him. Naruto jumped down from a rooftop and hid on a fence with a fence shaped cloak. When they all left, Naruto put the cloak down and smiled.

"HEHE! These people are even stupider than.." Naruto stopped in mid sentence as he heard someone behind him.

"Stupider than who?" Iruka asked with his face fuming red. "Do you even know what you did? Come with me!" Iruka grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him on the floor. Then he started to walk toward the hokage monument.

15 minutes later, Naruto was washing the hokage monument with a rag soaked with water. Iruka was watching Naruto like a hawk so he wouldn't go away.

"Naruto! I know you are new and young to this village but you cannot put paint all over the hokage monument. It is sacred to-"Iruka said

"-you guys because they helped build the village and are the best ninjas in this village right? I know that because I was here before!" Naruto started to wash the monument again.

Iruka was shocked, "What do you mean you were already here? Isn't this the first time you came?"

Naruto cringed. He wasn't supposed to give that much information about himself. He quickly had to come up with a lie. "Well umm... you see.... I was, I.... my parents took me here after they told me many stories about how great Konoha is." Naruto stammered.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, this city is a beautiful place. Everything was very peaceful until you came along. Oh and Naruto, you can't go home until you finish cleaning up this Hokage monument."

"Fine, fine! Its not like I have anyone to go home to." Naruto grumbled. He dunked the rag into the water and walked to another spot.

Iruka watched Naruto work a little bit. Then he said, "Naruto, there is a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen and .." Iruka started at the ground nervously so he didn't see the anticipation in Narutos' eyes as he heard ramen. "if you would like, I could take you there after you finish...." He broke off as he saw Naruto jumping up and down.

"Really? Really? You're buying right? Yeah! Ramen! Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen! Ok! Work hard for ramen!" Naruto screamed at the top of his voice. Then he started to work like a madman jumping to one spot to the next in seconds. In about 30 minutes, he was done.

"Ok! Lets go to ramen! Where is it? Is it good? Of course it's good! Its ramen! Ramen! Hurry Iruka-sensei! I want my ramen warm!" Naruto yelled as he started to push Iruka out into the streets to lead the way.

ICHIRAKU RAMEN 

"Oi! This is really good!!!!!!! This is the best ramen I have ever tasted. Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said between slurps of his ramen.

"Naruto. Why were you doing that to the hokage monument? I know you are new and all but don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked.

"Of course! Those that receive the hokage name are the number one ninja in the village. And among them is the fourth that saced Konoha from the demon fox." Naruto said.

"Then why did you do that? Its sacred to our village!"

"One day, I'm gonna be hokage in Konoha and then I'm going to be better than the previous Hokage! And then I'm going to make the village acknowledge my strength." Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Uhh Iruka-sensei?" Naruto continued, "I have a request!"

"What is it?" Iruka said with his mouth full of ramen.

"SECONDS!"

10 WEEKS LATER 

"Now we will begin the graduation exam. This exam consists of 3 subjects. There will be no written tests." Iruka waited as the class cheered. "Those names that are called will go to the next classroom. The first test will be to throw the kunai at a target." Iruka said sternly looking at all his students in the eye.

"Aburame Shino. You are first." Iruka said. Five minutes later the class could hear a "you pass" from the next room. Everybody past the test until it was Naruto's turn. When Naruto's name was called, he walked to the other classroom. But somehow he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ah it's the dobe! Hahahahaha!" Kiba started to laugh as he retrieved his foot. Everybody in the classroom laughed with him.

Naruto got up and hurried to go to the next classroom. He had to dodge or jump over the foots of people trying to trip him. He was laughing and showing his big wide grin to everybody.

When he finally reached the next classroom. He remembered what his mentors said. They said for him to at least fail one exam. Naruto thought it should be this one. So he failed the kunai throwing exam and almost hit Mizuki.

Then the rest of the classroom laughed when they heard Iruka yelling, "YOU FAIL!" while Naruto was saying sorry to Mizuki.

"Ok! The next exam will be henge no jutsu: Transformation skill . Line up now!" Iruka yelled.

"Haruno Sakura, here I go." Sakura said as she made a seal. Then she changed into the third hokage.

"Good." Iruka commented.

"Yay! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke walked up and changed into the third hokage.

"Good." Iruka said again. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward but stopped and scratched his head. "What does the third hokage look like?"

Everybody dropped onto the floor anime style. Then the all yelled, "What? You don't know what the third hokage looks like?"

"Naruto FAIL!" Iruka said in anger.

After everybody had gone through the second exam, Iruka told the class again, "Now for the third exam, the final test will be the bunshin no jutsu: clone skill. Uzumaki Naruto, since you already have the lowest scores in the class, why don't you go first? If you past this, you can pass the graduation exam." Iruka said kindly.

"Hai." Naruto walked up again and made a hand seal. Chakra formed all around Naruto then faded away.

"Whats wrong?" Mizuki asked.

"Heh heh... How do you do a bunshin?" Naruto said.

"FAIL!" Iruka yelled loudly.

Naruto sat on his favorite swing again. _There is no place like home. Is there no place like home? I think I liked traveling better. What would my senseis say if the found out I failed the genin exam? Oh shit. Why are those parents looking at me again? I better leave._

Naruto got up and left his favorite swing and ran to someone's patio. But he didn't know that he was on Mizuki's patio.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. Iruka-sensei isn't picking on you. He wants you to become genuinely strong. Since he's also an orphan." Mizuki said.

"But I really want to graduate." Naruto said.

"Well then I have no choice then, I'll tell you a secret..."

Naruto looked at Mizuki. Mizuki started to whisper in Naruto's ear. Naruto was nodding the whole time. An hour before Naruto decided to steal the scroll of seals, he started to talk to himself.

"Hmm, I know this is a trick but if this makes me a genin, then maybe this can be a shortcut. But then again, there are no shortcuts. Ahh who cares. I'll steal it and learn from it." Naruto smiled.

Naruto snuck to the Hokage's house. Fortunately for Naruto, there was nobody in it. Strange... Naruto thought. He went to a room where it said **THE HIDDEN ROOM OF THE SCROLL OF SEALS**. Then Naruto opened the door and took out the scroll of hidden seals where it marked on top of it **THE SCROLL OF SEALS. VERY DANGEROUS. DO NOT TOUCH.** Naruto took it and ran towards the hiding place Mizuki told him.

"Now lets see.... First technique... I know this one already! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled. Then he stayed silent for 5 minutes.

"I should copy this...." Naruto said slowly.

35 minutes later

"Done! Now all I have to do is.." Naruto said but was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Naruto! Good job! Now give me the scroll so then you will pass the ninja academy!" Mizuki jovially.

Naruto handed the scroll to mizuki.

"Heh Heh.. Now I have the Scroll Of Seals! Hahahah I'm powerful now!" Mizuki laughed wildly. Then he looked at Naruto.

"What are you looking at Demon Fox?" Then Mizuki hit Naruto and he flew through three trees.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Iruka ran to Naruto's side.

"Haha! Iruka! The scroll is mine. You are too late!" Mizuki laughed again. Then he opened the scroll. His eyes bulged out as he saw what he saw.

"Demon Fox! Where is the Scroll! This is a fake! Where is the real scroll?" Mizuki yelled. "Give it to me and you will be a genin."

Meanwhile, Iruka was looking puzzled. "Naruto do not give the scroll of seals to Mizuki. He just wants it for himself that lousy traitor."

"But I don't know where it is!" Naruto complained. He tried to dodge Mizuki's kick but failed.

Naruto got knocked through a tree and slammed into another tree. He coughed some blood out of his mouth. But looked up when Mizuki wasn't punching Naruto anymore.

"If you hurt my most hardworking, prize student, I'll kill you." Iruka said.

Mizuki looked at Iruka with cold eyes. Then he jumped into a tree and disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled again.

"Heh, heh, Naruto, where is the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know I told you already!" Naruto protested. A possibility came into his mind that made him freeze while standing.

"Naruto, what? What happened? Do you remember where it is?" Iruka asked.

_Could it be? Could I have accidentally copied it to my arm?_ Naruto thought.

"Nnn...nothing Iruka sensei. I'm just cold." Naruto said. Then they heard a whizzing sound.

Iruka suddenly got pinned to a door by more than 7 kunais.

"Naruto.. I know you have it.. Give it to me." Mizuki said, "If you don't I'll kill Iruka."

"NO! You can't have it! I don't even know where it is!" Naruto yelled.

Mizuki looked down at his hand. "Fine, then you will die first." He took out his big shuriken, unwrapped it and started to spin it until it was no longer visible. He swung his arm back and threw the shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto looked back at the shuriken and did not move. In his mind, he was remembering what his friends said before. _Pretend you are weak. No genin is supposed to go to your level._ Naruto made himself trip. And prepared himself for the blow. But felt none. Iruka had gone over Naruto to cover him.

"Naruto, RUN!" Iruka yelled. Naruto ran into the forest and Mizuki after him.

Naruto ran but stopped when he felt Mizuki was following somebody else. He went to check it out and saw Mizuki was about to kill Iruka with his big twirling shuriken.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and hit Mizuki to the ground.

"Stupid baka! I'll kill you for sure this time. No Iruka to save you now!" Mizuki said.

"Heh! I don't need Iruka-sensei. I'm protecting him!" Naruto yelled.

"Hahaha! You make my job so much easier! I don't have to find you now." Mizuki laughed.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei, I will kill you!" Naruto said.

"Shut up! I'll kill a punk like you in one shot." Mizuki yelled back.

"Try it trash. I'll return the pain one thousand times over! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled. Almost immediately, more than 200 clones of Naruto appeared. They were on trees, on the ground, and even some in the air just landing.

_This is Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! A high level Ninjutsu that create, not illusions, actual bodies. That's a Jounin level technique! How did Naruto know it?_ Iruka thought.

"What!" Mizuki muttered in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong? Come at me!" All the clones yelled in unison. "Come at me!" Mizuki fell on the floor and started whimpering.

"Well then... I'll start things off!" One of the clones yelled. They were all grinning from ear to ear. Then Mizuki's scream pierced the air and could be heard all over Konoha.

A half hour later, Mizuki was lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

"I guess I went too far...." Naruto said to Iruka.

"Impressive!" Iruka exclaimed. "Naruto, come here and close your eyes. I need you to see something." Iruka beckoned Naruto with his hands. He then tied a Konoha forehead bandana onto Naruto's forehead.

"Congratulations on passing the graduation exam! Now lets go for Ramen at Ichiraku's!" Iruka said happily. Then he took the blank scroll of seals and walked off with Naruto. First to Hokage's office then the Ichiraku's.

The next day

Naruto woke up in his bed directly at dawn. He got out of bed and step on a coke can.

"Nani? What is a coke can doing in my room? I don't even drink coke!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he really opened his eyes. All over his room, there was trash and in the middle was a sign that said get out you demon. Naruto sighed and looked at his open window.

"Well, I guess I have to close my window these days."

He then started off his morning cleaning up the mess he found in his room. He put his Konoha headband on his forehead. Then he did exercises for all of his body. Then he went on his morning jog. When he came back, it was 8:55. He walked to his calendar to see what day it was.

"Hmm, what does is say here? Explanatory meeting? Oh yeah! 9:00! Kuso...." Naruto yelled as he quickly ran out of the door.

He got in the classroom just 3 minutes early and took the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Kiba and Shino. Kiba was staring at Sasuke and Shino. Shino was staring at Sasuke and Kiba. They kept all the other people from bothering them by ignoring them. Especially Sasuke. Him and his fan girls.

After 5 minutes, Sasuke just shrugged off Kiba's and Shino's stare and looked forward. Kiba and Shino just had to admire the Uchiha tragedy survivor. To be alone at such a young age.

Then two girls slammed the door open. "Goal!" Both of them said. Then they both started panting very hard.

They saw Sasuke and started to stare at him. But they saw an interference, Naruto.

Sakura ran to Naruto's table and said good morning. Naruto looked up and said "Ohayo."

Sakura took Naruto by the collar and pushed him aside. "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked.

"Go away you stupid forehead girl! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." Ino grabbed Sakura's arm.

Then suddenly, all the fangirls walked up to the table and started arguing who got to sit next to Sasuke.

In the Hokage chamber, 9 jounins were gathered around the third hokage to pick their new students. But they would test if the genins were good enough to be genins. They were looking at Sasuke through the hokage's crystal ball.

"Is that him? Uchiha Sasuke! The number one rookie this year." One of the jounins half asked and half thought out loud.

"That's right. The survivor of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai said.

Then the crystal ball went to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto? The number one surprising and loud ninja in the Konoha village. He certainly spiced our village since he game here." Kakashi said.

Suddenly Naruto looked up and for a minute, all the ninjas in the room thought Naruto could see them. But Naruto broke into a grin and his face looked dreamy.

Naruto thought somebody was spying on him. He looked up and saw the jounins. Then his head hurt because of listening of all of Sasuke's fangirls scream and argue.

Suddenly he was on top of the desk staring straight at Sasuke right in his face. The whole class gasped. Nobody was supposed to do that to _Sasuke_. Nobody could do that to Sasuke. They all stayed quiet to see what would happen next.

Naruto and Sasuke started at each other for a long time till Sakura and the girls started to become angry.

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled first. All the girls around her murmured their aggrement. Then they stared at each other some more. Sparks flew out of each other's eyes.

"Sasuke! JUST BEAT NARUTO UP!" Sakura yelled.

A boy in front was smiling, "Oh really? Naruto's getting beat up by Sasuke? I have to see this!" He pushed his chair back and hit Naruto but when he looked back he saw something totally unexpected.

Naruto and Sasuke was kissing each other. All the fan girls got mad and took Naruto off of the desk. Then the beat Naruto up.

"As usual, Naruto is the center of trouble. He is getting beat up right at this moment." The third hokage said to the shocked faces of the Jounins.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas but you are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. Naruto, you can go wash your bleeding face in the fountain just outside of this classroom. You will all be assigned into groups of three where you will accomplish missions with a Jounin teacher. We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka said.

After 10 minutes, Iruka finally got to team 7. "Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." He waited while the students groaned or cheered a little bit.

"Next, 8th group. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Next, 10th group. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. That's it for the students. You will wait until your Jounin instructor comes and takes you. Have a nice day." Iruka walked away.

3 hours later.

"Geez! Where is our jounin instructor? He's so late!" Naruto complained. "And why the hell is he so late? Everybody left and we three are the only ones left in the school!"

"I don't know. But stop moving Naruto! Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put a chalkboard eraser on top of the door and trapped it so when the jounin came, it would fall on him.

"Hee hee! Done!" Naruto laughed.

"Heh, like a jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap." Sasuke said coolly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Naruto why are you so stupid?" Sakura was cut off from saying more when they saw a hand going to open the door. Then the eraser dropped and hit the jounin on the head.

Naruto started laughing at the Jounin.

"I...I'm sorry Sensei. I tried to stop him but Naruto-kun was..." Sakura stumbled a little on her words.

"Hmmm, Lets see..." The jounin picked up the eraser. "My first impression of you guys is.... "The jounin put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful position and said, "Hmmm, well, I don't like you guys."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok That's it! Nothing exciting as a battle but just wait till the next chapter. The survival training begins. Lol. Sorry for long update. Now I'm going to work on my other story Revenge. Peace!


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: all of this originated from Naruto. Except the ones you don't recognize.

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yoshi-yeah

Konnichiwa- good morning

Sorry for not using my brain last chapter! I didn't have time to think. It sucked I know. Well please read and review after you read my story! Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. Lets tell each other about ourselves. Tell about your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies, and other stuff. If you want to." Kakashi said to team 7.

"Wait! Tell us about yourself first! As an example." Sakura looked at Sasuke if he saw how smart she was in asking that question.

"Hmmm, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I do not want to tell you about what I like and dislike. Dreams for future. Dreams for the future. Dreams for the future. Let me think on that. I have some hobbies." Kakashi finished.

"So all we know is that his name is Kakashi?" Sakura asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey you girl. It's your turn! You go first." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The person I like is... What I like is... The person I like is... And my hobbies are.... And my dream for the future is.... " Sakura kept looking at Sasuke. Then she shrieked in her shirt out of embarrassment.

"And what do you dislike?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. I just think Naruto is annoying." Sakura said then turned to stare at Sasuke.

"Ok! You boy with the yellow hair. You next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Um I like ramen. I dislike perverts." Kakashi reached down in his pocket and pushed his book further down, " I have hobbies that I do not want to tell you, and my dream is to be a sannin level ninja. Then proceed to hokage of Konoha." Naruto finished.

"Good. Last person. Go."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things, I don't like anything and I would like to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person." Sasuke finished coldly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. _Sasuke-kun is so cool!_ Sakura thought. _Reasonable_ Kakashi thought.

"OK! Very interesting. Tomorrow, we are going to have survival training. But this is not a normal training, this is a test because only 9 out of 27 students will be chosen genin. That is 3 teams out of the rest will be picked. The rest will be sent back to the academy. Tomorrow, you will be graded on the field. Bring all your equipment that you have been stocking and come at 5 in the morning. Be warned, don't eat." With that, Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived at the field at 5 AM. There, they waited for 5 and a half hours for Kakashi to come. When he did, he was bombarded by two shouts of "You're late" from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi put an alarm clock on a log and started the timer. He held up two bells and he started to explain what was really going to happen.

"What you have to do for today is to take these two bells from me before 12 or you will have no lunch." Kakashi jingled the bells a little bit.

"But why are their two bells? There are three of us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"One of you will go back to the Academy if you don't get it." Kakashi smiled, "You can use your shurikens if you want." He caught the bells and put it in his belt with the bells hanging out.

"I'm going to count to 100 with my eyes closed so you can hide out. Alright! 1.......2.......3........4 ........5.......6........7.......8.......9......10..." Kakashi covered both his eyes with his two hands.

_One went north. No two._ Kakashi thought. Then he heard more scurrying. He heard the footsteps of the three genins. Suddenly, he could only hear one. _Hmm, one went west. I bet it's the fox kid. Two went north. I guess the girl followed the uchiha boy. The Uchiha and Fox boys are amusing. They are skilled in tracking but, they still need practice. An old experienced ninja could hear their footsteps from afar. The girl is hopeless. Well, lets just see if they are going to fail like the other 12 genins..... _Kakashi kept counting.

"67....68....69....well, skip a few! 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100! Ok! Now you guys can start attacking." Kakashi said out loud.

Kakashi was expecting the fox kid first. He was too anxious for battle. The Uchiha would wait and try to find Kakashi's weaknesses for his advantages. The girl, Sakura would not attack unless she sees a way also. Kakashi also knew the fox kid was going to come from his left. Sasuke and Sakura from in front. The creek was behind Kakashi. And rocks to the right of Kakashi. This was going to be boring.

Kakashi heard yelling. He sighed. It WAS the Uzumaki boy. He was right.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled waving his kunai over his head. He suddenly jumped up and threw it at Kakashi. It was deflected by a kunai that Kakashi drew and suddenly Naruto was on the ground. Kakashi's kunai was at Naruto's throat.

_Huh? I didn't even see him move! He's so fast! How am I going to be a genin with Sasuke-kun now?_ Sakura thought.

_Kuso... I didn't even see him move... So this is the power of a real jounin. I need to surpass him and get stronger._ Sasuke thought.

Naruto smiled, "Heh heh..." he disappeared. Kakashi was surprised. _This kid knows kage bunshin?_

Suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura was there and held Kakashi's legs and arms tight. Another Naruto ran up and clenched his fist to hit Kakashi.

From the trees, the real Sasuke and Sakura were stunned. "We are here... and there?" Sakura thought.

And Naruto hit Sasuke. Kakashi had switched himself with Sasuke. _Wow, these kids. I didn't know that they would grasp my concept already. To work together on such a short notice!_ _And to-_ Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke went poof. So did Sakura and a trap sprung so 6 kunais were flung at the tree Kakashi was in.

_Baka! Wasting perfect kunais on some stupid trees._ Sasuke thought. His eyes widened as he saw Kakashi jump out of the tree. _How did Naruto know?_ Sasuke clenched his fist. Kakashi was concentrated at Naruto. There was his chance. Sasuke pulled 6 shurikens out. Three in each hand. He waited as Kakashi started to move.

Kakashi reached into his weapons holder and took out a book. It was titled Come Come Paradise (See! I even underlined it!). Naruto made a disgusted face. Kakashi's eyebrows rose. _Oh I remember... He hates perverts. _

"Now!" Sasuke threw the shurikens ant Kakashi. Kakashi opened the book and put up a finger.

"I want to know what happens next." Kakashi said to Naruto's disgusted face as 6 shurikens hit Kakashi in the right side of his head.

"Sasuke! You didn't have to kill him!" Sakura screamed.

On the ground, Naruto drew a kunai, looking around cautiously. Kakashi started to fall when he disappeared into a log.

_Kawarimi?_ Went through the three genins minds. _Kuso.. I missed._ Sasuke thought.

Naruto backed away to the shadow of the trees looking everywhere, when he got into a shadow, he jumped and disappeared into the forest.

_Interesting. But, why do I get the feeling I am being tested? _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto running away. _Never mind now_, _Now to hunt_. Kakashi disappeared.

He reappeared behind Sakura and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Sakura," Sakura saw Kakashi put his hand together, forming a hand seal. Suddenly, leaves came up and surrounded Sakura. When Sakura landed the next time, she was on the forest floor.

"Huh? What happened! Where am I?" Sakura looked around confused.

"Sakura... Help me..." Sakura saw Sasuke was filled with kunais on him. There was blood all around him. Then he collapsed. Sakura screamed and fell down also.

"She collapsed on that simple genjutsu? Huh, I thought she was stronger" Kakashi said as he disappeared.

Kakashi walked to a clearing and saw Sasuke waiting.

"Fight me." Sasuke ordered.

"As you wish." Kakashi started to read his book.

Sasuke charged at Kakashi. He right fist was caught. Sasuke did a 360 in the air and kicked with his right leg. It was caught also. Then Sasuke pushed his leg out of Kakashi's hand and used the momentum to turn and do a roundhouse kick.

_This Uchiha kid is good in taijutsu also._ "You are skilled, but not skilled enough!" Kakashi said as he twisted Sasuke's leg meaning to ram him down onto the ground.

Sasuke smirked and turned using Kakashi's hand as weight. As he turned, he faked a kick and reached for the bells. Kakashi saw his motive and deliberately pushed Sasuke as far as he could and jumped back.

Sasuke was finished with his hand seals for the jutsu he was doing when Kakashi looked up.

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball no Jutsu)! Sasuke blew a big fireball over where Kakashi had been standing. It went on for a minute destroying the whole area of the fireball. When it was finished, Sasuke saw that Kakashi was not there.

_Where? Top? Left? Right? Behind? Or Front? Where?_ Sasuke looked around him.

"Below!" A hand came up from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

Doton: Shunjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Decapitation no Jutsu.)

Sasuke was suddenly sucked into the ground with only his head out. He couldn't move his body.

"You can't move eh? Well, I better get going. Oh my! It's 30 minutes till 12. Better hurry Sasuke-kun." Kakashi walked away.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Kakashi put his hands together and used henge to turn into Sakura. Then Kakashi went to find Naruto.

Naruto was in the trees watching for Kakashi when Sakura walked below him.

"Naruto! Where are you?" Sakura said.

Naruto landed in front of them. "What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Sakura put his hands together and said, "Let's work together! We could beat Kakashi that way!"

Naruto looked at her and walked up to her, "Fine, follow me. Let's go." Naruto turned his back to leave but turned and punched Sakura in the face.

Wiping blood off of her face, Sakura yelled, "What the hell Naruto? What'd did you do that for?"

Naruto put up his arms in the shadow dance style and said, " Heh, Kakashi-sensei, you can't fool me!"

Sakura turned back to Kakashi. "So, you can look through a henge? And you know the shadow dance style of taijutsu? Impressive. I gave Sakura the genjutsu lesson, Sasuke the ninjutsu one. Let me give you a taijutsu lesson." Kakashi put one hand behind his back and one hand in front. And his hand in front beckoned Naruto (like in the matrix style! Neo!) to come and fight.

Naruto disappeared from the view of anybody watching. But for Kakashi, it was in slow motion. Naruto ran up to Kakashi and faked a punch. _Heh, a fake punch isn't going to work Naruto. You're going to kick! _Kakashi thought. But the fake punch disappeared and Naruto's real fist came up. _Genjutsu?_ Kakashi thought. But that disappeared as Kakashi put up his arms to block it. A kick from Naruto sent Kakashi flying back, stopping before he hit the tree.

"So, a genjutsu within a genjutsu huh? I guess I underestimated you too much." Kakashi said.

Naruto ran up again and started a hand to hand combat with Kakashi. Naruto's punch was blocked. Naruto blocked Kakashi's leg from hitting his guts. Naruto used his momentum to smack Kakashi in the face with his heel but that was dodged. Kakashi lashed out with his fists but those were blocked also.

On and on they fought until Naruto found an opening. "An opening!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi had tried to punch Naruto with both his hands and when Naruto dodged it, it left a wide opening.

"Oh no!" Kakashi said as he saw Naruto's fist come up to hit Kakashi's stomach. "Not." Kakashi's kneecap came up and knocked

Naruto's fist away. Then Kakashi kicked with his leg so Naruto landed on the ground far away.

"Itai! That hurt." Naruto exclaimed.

DING! The timer went off. Kakashi straightened up. "Yosh! You guys have ten more minutes till I eat your lunches. If you don't get the bells before that, you will be 1 hour closer to going back to the ninja academy. Hope you guys do something more interesting than this!" Kakashi walked away.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked up at them and said, "Hey. What do you want?"

Sakura pointed a finger at naruto and scolded, "Don't speak like that Naruto! You can't say that to Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto stood up.

Sasuke spoke up, "Look Naruto, lets work together to get the bells. You, Sakura, and I can get the bells if we work together!"

"And where did you get that idea! There are only two bells! Even though that is a good idea Sasuke-kun but one of us still fails." Sakura exclaimed.

"It's a good idea! I like it." Naruto nodded his head, "And if we get those two, you can have to bell, Sakura."

"Good. Then lets make a plan." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura put their heads together and started to talk.

2 minutes later, Sasuke confronted Kakashi.

"Kakashi.... Fight me again. I'll beat you this time." Sasuke got ready to fight.

"Oh? You want to fight again? Well, bring it on!" Kakashi just stood there waiting for Sasuke to attack.

3 kunais came out from the trees and hit Kakashi. Kakashi became a wooden log. More kunais flew at trees nearby. Sasuke threw 5 kunais at the bush nearest to him.

Kakashi jumped out of the bush and started to attack Sasuke. Naruto came down and tried to help Sasuke to fight. Kakashi wouldn't let him. He kept Sasuke's back to Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly jumped back and threw a kunai at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi looked down and saw an x mark. His eyes widened as his mind suddenly understood. It was a trap and there was no bushes or trees nearby to jump into and no logs or anything to switch with. He was caught in the plain field.

2 logs came at him. One to his left and one to his right. Kakashi took a step forward and found himself stepping onto another trap. Kunais flew to the front of him so Kakashi could not go forward. Kakashi tried to jump but saw another trap triggered. A net was coming down from the top. It was a huge net about the size of a picnic table. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw one way out. Under. He could go under.

Kakashi quickly made hand seals to activate his Doton: Shunjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Decapitation no Jutsu.) But, Naruto saw it and cut the wire his kunai was on. The ground around Kakashi became a hole with a 20 feet radius around Kakashi. Kakashi had no where to go.

Sakura was getting tired. Her log genjutsu was taking up a lot of her chakra. She was in the trees with her hands in a hand seal. She couldn't hold to the log genjutsu and the logs disappeared.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he found out the logs were genjutsu. But he had no time to react when Naruto's body slammed into him. They soared to the whole....... And hit hard firm ground. The hole was a genjutsu by Sasuke also. Sasuke and Sakura jumped down and watched as 4 Naruto clones held Kakashi's arms and legs. Naruto put chakra in his feet so Kakashi couldn't switch him. Sasuke grabbed at the two bells and his hand passed through it. Genjutsu!

"Naruto! Sakura! It's a genjutsu! He doesn't have the bells! This must be a clone!" Sasuke punched Kakashi in the stomach and waited for him to explode in a puff of smoke. He didn't.

"Sasuke, what do you mean I don't have the bells. They're right there!" Kakashi threw the Naruto clones off of him and patted the bells. His hand went through them also. The bells disappeared.

The real Naruto stood up from a tree. "Haha! Kakashi-sensei! I took it when I fought you before! I was waiting for you to realize I took it! The only reason you hit me was because I put a genjutsu around the bells before I took it and right at the moment you hit me, I took them!" DING! The timer went off again indicating it was noon.

A vein popped out on Sakura's big forehead. "NARUTO! IF YOU HAD IT, WHY DID WE DO ALL THIS WORK?" She yelled.

"Because because because! Kakashi-sensei wanted us to work as a team! So so we worked as a team to let him know that we are able to read underneath his underneath ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Is it true?"

"It's true. I gave Naruto the hint when I asked you guys to help me get the bells." Sasuke said coolly. He was angry that Naruto could take the bells but then again, Naruto had taken it in a stupid way. To let yourself to get hurt just to get bells. Sasuke was thinking.

"Yes, It's true." Kakashi said.

"Then, then we all pass right?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi scratched his head, smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

He waited until the cheering stopped. "Ok. Meet me tomorrow at the bridge at 6:00 A.M. See you there!" Kakashi disappeared. The three newly made genins walked away and spent their time celebrating while eating. Even Sasuke had to go with Sakura pulling him.

Kakashi appeared in front of the 3rd hokage. The 3rd hokage was talking to Iruka.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 has passed the test." Kakashi reported.

Iruka let out a sigh. "Huh? Already? Didn't you give them the test I gave to Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunande?" Sandaiime asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Apparently, Naruto was the one who influenced the rest to work together. He is very interesting." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm, Naruto is interesting indeed." The hokage was responded by the nodding of two other heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Team 7 did 7 d rank missions, 3 c rank missions, the mission to protect Tazuna was issued to them. When they were walking on the road, team 7 was careful to not let Tazuna walk in the sides. He was usually in the middle.

There was a puddle on the floor in front of Team 7. Naruto suddenly started running.

"Oi! Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked back and yelled, "I need to go to the restroom!" Then Naruto stepped on the puddle of water and flew up in the air. The water rose and turned out ot be two people weilding chains. They chained Kakashi and ripped him apart. Then they focused on Naruto in the air.

Sakura immediately ran in front of Tazuna with her kunai held in front. Sasuke took out 3 kunai. 2 to throw and one to defend.The masked ninjas threw their chains and caught Naruto midair. They started to pull him apart.

Sasuke took his chance and started charging at the two ninjas. He threw a kunai at each of them and prepared for close combat.

Naruto managed to put his hand in a hand seal and used kage bunshin. Then he quickly used kawarimi with one of his kage bunshin so his bunshin ripped apart instead of him. The other clones were busy also. They pulled out kunais and trapped the chains onto the trees.

By this time, Sasuke had reached the two ninjas. His two kunais were blocked but his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball no Jutsu) wasn't.

They were burned to ashes. Sakura came running and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You were so good!" She screamed.

Kakashi stepped out of the trees and said, "Good job. I almost tried to help back there."

Naruto landed on the ground safely. They all started walking.

Later, they arrived at wave country and went to Tazuna's house. They were introduced to his daughter and grand son. Inari started to cry and ran to his room. The next day, they went to the bridge to guard and help Tazuna on the bridge.

At noon, the workers and team 7 ate lunch. They talked and grew familiar of each other. Team 7 learned of Gatou and his evil. They learned of the hero that was Inari's father. They learned many things and the reason why Tazuna wanted to finish the bridge. 5 workers left to get water. Suddenly, a thick fog surrounded the bridge.

Tazuna and some of the workers told team 7 not to worry because this sometimes happens near the water but Kakashi could feel chakra in the mist.

Naruto stood up and walked three steps. He stopped and looked into the mist.

"Naruto? What is wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto pointed off in the fog. "Aren't those people on the floor the workers that went to get water just a few minutes ago?" Naruto asked just as the fog covered Naruto from view.

Kakashi suddenly stood up, "Shimatta! They're here. Sakura, Sasuke protect the workers and Tazuna!" Kakashi took out a kunai and crouched in position ready for anything.

"But, Kakashi-sensei! What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Leave him for now. The mission is more important. I hope he comes back to us." Kakashi said coldly.

Sasuke tensed his muscles and prepared for the fight that was going to come. Then chaos erupted.

First, Naruto screamed an, "Ahhhhhhh!" Then sounds of metal clanging could be heard. Then a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was shouted. More metal striking each other. A lot of poofs, then more clanging. But it continued for a long time.

"Wait here and don't do anything!" Kakashi ran into the mist. There were more clanging and suddenly there was a big light

Sakura and Sasuke were squinting their eyes trying to see what was happening. Every one of the workers was scared. Suddenly, the mist started to clear.

When the air became clear enough to see, Sakura and Sasuke saw a man with a big sword was lying on the ground. Naruto and Kakashi was standing above it with their kunais drawn looking out into the sky.

Sasuke saw that there were needles on the man's neck.

A boy with a mask on appeared out of no where beside Zabuza. Kakashi relaxed and bent down to check Zabuza's pulse.

"Dead." He said. Then he asked the Anbu. "Who was he?"

"His name is Zabuza and he is one of the legendary swordsmen of the hidden mist." The anbu replied.

"You mean Zabuza the devil ninja?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. Now excuse me, I need to dispose of this body." The anbu made a hand seal and disappeared with Zabuza. Kakashi took a step and fell face-down. Naruto and Sasuke carried him to Tazuna's house. When they got there, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's sleeves where white. They were black before. Naruto just said he had an under shirt and walked away to his room.

5 hours later, Kakashi woke up. Team 7 quickly rushed to his bed and asked if he was alright.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke began, "I want to know what happened and why you fell down."

Kakashi looked at Naruto first and nodded.

"Umm, well, when I was in the fog, This guy came at me with a huge sword. If I didn't walk to the person on the ground to attend to him, the sword would have cut me right through. After that was a battle for my life. I tried to fight taijutsu with him, but he kept kicking be back. So then I used Kage Bunshin but he still held that back. Then Kakashi came to help." Naruto nodded for Kakashi pick up from there.

"I came and saw Zabuza. He was about to kill Naruto so I joined the fight. Then we were 10 feet apart. We couldn't see each other in the mist but we knew where the other was. I was starting some hand seals. I know that he did the same but his was faster than mine was.

White light erupted and blinded me. I could feel it wanting my soul. It was a devastating jutsu. The next moment, he was on the ground with needles to his neck. I was lucky that his attack missed. Or I would have been dead by now. Even though it missed, it took a lot of my chakra and weakened my physical ability by a lot. So that's what happened!"

Kakashi frowned and said, "I don't think he's dead though and the Anbu were supposed to dispose of him at the spot. I think they are partners."

"Nani? You said he was dead yourself! If they were partners, then why did the anbu kill him?" Naruto asked.

"To make it look real and not fake. I do not think the Anbu would have made it if he was going to fight us all. I think he thought I was still in full strength." Kakashi said.

"Well, I am not able to guard I think. Maybe for a whole week. I need to regain my stamina and chakra the white light took from me. I know what I'm going to do though. I am going to train all three of you." Kakashi said.

"Uhh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto paused.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I don't feel well.... I..." Naruto collapsed onto the floor.

Kakashi was not surprised.

"Huh? What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew all along. He was there at the fight. It must have taken his chakra and stamina also." Kakashi said. "No matter. I will train you two and he will rest. When he wakes up, I'll make him catch up to you two. Sasuke, carry him to his room. Then come down. I will be waiting for you. Sakura, give me stretchers please." When Kakashi got the stretchers, he started walking. When Sasuke came, the three went away to train.

But before that, Kakashi said to Tazuna, " Consider yourself safe for a whole week. Try to do as much as you can." Then he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza was in a bed in Gatou's house. He know knew why the other ninjas he sent didn't have a chance. Kakashi the copy ninja was there. And what was more, Kakashi used the strange white light and knocked him out. It was amazing. Zabuza had to rest for a whole week. The attack missed him but. It was very close. It felt horrible. His insides were still shaking from the strange technique. It made him feel empty. Zabuza did not want that to happen ever again. He needed tofinish Kakashi before Kakashi used the technique.

Haku came in and talked to Zabuza on what happened. Haku could not see who did the white thing but he was sure it was Sharingan Kakashi. Haku was hesitant about something.

"Haku, Tell me what is wrong. Why are you hesitating to tell me information about them that my life might depend on?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-san, that boy you were fighting with, he was holding back." Haku said softly.

Zabuza froze. "Holding back? What do you mean holding back? I could have killed him easily! Was he playing with me? You know how I hate people who play with me." Zabuza snarled.

"Zabuza, do you remember the time I was 5 or 6 years old?" Haku asked.

"Of course. That was the same age when I found and taught you how to fight. But why aren't you answering my questions from before?"

"There was a boy who visited me. He told me that he had a precious person like you to me. That boy was really strong."

Zabuza was quiet for a second. He remembered the boy clearly. "And what does he have to do with me?"

"I think the boy you fought with was him"

"Oh, I see. You want to spare him? You know the ninja way. Kill your enemies or they will kill you."

"Hai Zabuza-san. I remember. I remember clearly."

"Next time you see him, kill him."

"Yes Zabuza-san. I will kill him."

"Good. Very good." Zabuza lay back into his bed and started to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in his bed and found a platter of food beside him. His left arm burned constantly. Naruto looked at it and suddenly remembered. He had learned a new ancient jutsu back when he was fighting Zabuza. What did t total now to? 40? 50? Naruto wasn't sure but it was something like that. Naruto suddenly remembered the fight with Zabuza. It was him that used the white light.

It was the first level of the Angel of Death. There were 8 levels in all. The first is the weakest. It had the ability to suck the stamina and chakra of the opponent. But it had a heavy cost. The user would be unable to use chakra for a week, and it took large amounts of Chakra. So much that regular jounins would be depleted. But they would be able to run. Naruto felt so weak that he could not even walk. All he could do was eat.

But Naruto was special. He had an advantage most people didn't have. He had the Kyuubi. Over the years, Naruto found out that the kyuubi's chakra not only heals him, but give him more stamina, and heals it too. Naruto could be in good shape about a day.

Naruto no longer saw Kyuubi as a burden. He saw the demon as an advantage. He saw it like people who had family or clan techniques. But it was even more special than advaced bloodlines. It was a demon and he could tap into the chakra anytime. Naruto constantly visited it out of curiosity. Naruto was scared of it, but he knew and the kyuubi knew that if Naruto wanted something from the demon, the demon would have to give it.

Even if the demon did not want to, Naruto could force anything he wants from it. May it be to seek information on people or techniques or chakra for battle. Naruto never misused the Kyuubi's power for wrong. In fact, he barely used it unless in deep trouble. The technique he performed today was from all his chakra. After Naruto ate, he got up. He still felt weak as a newborn lamb but still, he could stand up. Naruto started to stretch out and practice walking so he could regain his balance on his feet. Though his chakra was coming to him slowly, his strength was coming quickly, thanks to the Kyuubi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was trying to climb the tree. Sakura had already gotten to the top. Sasuke was thinking as he was improving. _I have to get stronger. Why am I so weak? Sakura even finished this before me. Am I such a weakling? No, I will get stronger and kill Itachi. I have to. It is my destiny. _Sasuke thought. He started to run up the tree again. His tree had hundreds of kunai marks. Each above the last. Sasuke got on the tree and kept running. _Keep running. Keep running. Keep running. This is the right amount of chakra. Get farther than the last. You can do it! Naruto beat Kakashi. I didn't. He fought Zabuza. I didn't. The only thing useful I did in this team was hitting those two chain ninjas. Naruto was the one who was trapped in the air and made their chains unusable. Keep going and get stronger! Keep running!_

Sasuke reached his last mark and went further. Sakura and Kakashi saw Sasuke pass his last mark and keep going. Sakura squealed in excitement. Her Sasuke-kun was going to do it this time! Kakashi was looking thoughtfully. _Sasuke has a lot of determination. If he finishes this exercise in two days, I think I will train him personally. Maybe give him some jutsus..._ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke kept running until the tree was getting thinner. His chakra was concentrated too much on his feet so Sasuke was not going to make the top. He slashed his kunai there and prepared to land on the ground.

" Sasuke-kun! Good job! You almost reached the top! Yay!" Sakura shouted.

"I need to get to the top." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well, Sakura go and guard Tazuna on the bridge. There might be more mercenaries hired. Hurry." Kakashi said.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura walked away.

Kakashi waited as Sasuke ran all the way up past his last mark. Sasuke kept on going and got about 1 foot more than his last one. When Sasuke came down, Kakashi started to speak.

"Sasuke wait." Kakashi began. Sasuke stopped and looked at Kakashi. "You are doing it wrong. You are supposed to, as you go up, release chakra when you get to the thinner parts. And sometimes when you stop, its because you trip by yourself. Be more careful of your footsteps and bend your knees more when you run. That will make you run faster."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

"So you could finish faster so I could train you even more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in his bed when Inari came into his room.

"You are going to die. Look at you. You were defeated easily. No one can defeat Gataou. He's too strong. Why don't you quit while you're at it? Why are you pushing yourself so hard for something that is impossible to achieve?" Inari screamed.

"When people are in need, I will help. When people's spirits are broken, I try to make a good example. Be happy. I've seen people with worse lives than you guys have. Don't worry. I know how you feel." Naruto replied.

"What do you know what I feel like? You ninjas always had a good life. You don't understand anything!" Inari yelled back ferociously.

"Shut up! You don't know what it feels like you self-centered brat. Some people had it harder than others had. So why don't you be a crybaby somewhere else? I don't want to see your face." Naruto spat vehemently. He did not want to be remembered of his past life. Naruto's eyes darkened at the thought. At least he found some happiness with Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunande, and Shizune. Naruto didn't know what he would do if he was stuck in Konoha not knowing what was in him or why the villagers hated him. That would have been hell.

Inari's tears poured as he ran from the room. He ran to his room and looked at his father and the sea. Then he began to ponder what would happen if his dad was here.

Naruto stared at the door that Inari used to leave. Maybe he was a little bit too harsh. He should talk to Inari. Naruto decided after hearing Inari's cryng for more than an hour.

Naruto crept up to Inari's room and saw Inari look at a picture with his dad on it. Naruto's face softened. He entered and sat next to Inari.

"You know, I don't really mean all that. It's just, I've had a hard life also. And when I hear you being sad and all, I get angry. What I said to you was what I said to myself all the time. I lived without knowing my parents and the villagers hated me. But one day my saviors came. They took care of me and taught me to appreciate life. You should smile and be happy more. If you keep crying over everything, you're life will be miserable. What life would your father want you to take? A happy life or a sad life? And I think your father was brave. He lived a life with no regrets. I just hope I could do the same. Hope you feel better, Inari." With that, Naruto left the room.

Inari looked into the ocean and pondered on what Naruto had just said. Then he thought back to all the happy times when his father was here. He started to smile and laugh at all the silly things he did. When Naruto heard Inari's laughter, he smiled and went to sleep with a good conscience.

---------------------------------------------------------------

One week later, Kakashi got better, Sasuke got stronger, Sakura was more stronger from carrying equipment for Tazuna, and Naruto was healed. Inari got happier and had fun playing with Naruto. So was Zabuza. It was the day of the fighting to come to an end.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura left early with Tazuna. Naruto was snoring, exhausted from playing with Inari. So he overslept.

**At the bridge**

Kakashi noticed thicker mist than usual. Now he was ready.

"Sasuke, Sakura they're here." Even though Kakashi said that, he knew Sasuke was already ready and Sakura was already guarding Tazuna.

All the workers did not want another experience like last time so they fled when the air was still clear. Everybody except Tazuna.

The fog was not as thick as last time so Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna could still see two figures walk toward them. One was a tall figure with a big katana on his back. The other was like 2 feet shorter than Zabuza. When it was clear enough, Kakashi and the rest could see that it was the boy from before with the Anbu mask.

They stopped 20 feet short.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja. This time, I will not lose to you." Zabuza said.

"Where is the boy with yellow hair?" The boy in the mask asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked maliciously.

"I had an interest in him. But it seems I will have to face you instead. It is going to be too easy. Only one genin against me. Why don't you quit right now?"

"Heh. Sorry. But I'm not a quitter. I am way better than Naruto. Fight me." Sasuke demanded.

Haku considered this a little. If this boy was really what he claimed, then the loser would already be decided. But Haku decided to keep going.

"Come then. By the way, my name is Haku. And yours is?" Haku got into a ready stance.

Sasuke charged at Haku and jumped kicked at Haku's face. Haku blocked it. Sasuke turned and gave another kick. That was blocked also. Sasuke took out a hidden kunai in his sleeve and slashed at Haku's wrist.

Haku's needle blocked it. Haku kicked at Sasuke and knocked Sasuke away from him. Haku made some hand seals and said,

HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou (Flying Water Needles) Water rose in the air and became the shape of thousands of needles. Then the water froze. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw that the frozen needles were sharp as a kunai, Maybe even sharper. Sasuke quickly made hand seals. Haku put a hand up. Sasuke gathered chakra. Haku pulled his hand back. Sasuke finished his hand seals. Haku thrust his hand forward and the needles flew toward Sasuke.

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball no jutsu). Sasuke spread his technique all around him so it melted the needles. When it was done, Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. But his relief was short lived as Haku jumped over the fire. They started to fight surrounded by fire. Haku was kicked out and onto the ground next to Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes rose. "What? Haku lost in speed?"

Haku rose and walked toward Sasuke. He stopped 5 feet from Sasuke and started making hand seals. Sasuke prepared for anything that was going to happen.

Demonic Ice Mirrors!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like that, if you liked it? Please Review and review. Just tell me if you like mine or not, or if you don't like it. I like to read your reviews. Thanks!


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: all of this originated from Naruto. Except the ones you don't recognize.

HAHA this is my japanese vocab!

Ano sa- hey

Matte- wait

Honto- really

Ano-um

Nani-what?

Itai-ouch

Yamerou-stop

Kuso-Dammit

Yoshi-yeah

Konnichiwa- good morning

Masaka- It can't be

Deme- bastard

Dai jo bu?- are you ok? (is that spelling right?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demonic Ice Mirrors!

Suddenly, square ice blocks formed from the water and surrounded Sasuke. Haku walked toward the ice and became one with it. Then Haku's image appeared on the entire surface of each mirror facing Sasuke. Sasuke looked around in confusion.

Outside, Kakashi was standing there, looking at the image he couldn't believe.

"One of those bloodlines survived? This is not good. It is an unbeatable jutsu. Sasuke is going to lose." Kakashi darted toward Sasuke. Zabuza came down and drove his oversized katana into the ground right in front of Kakashi.

"If you go, I have two choices. One, cut you down from behind. Or two, kill that bridge builder guy and sissy girl. I think I like two better. By the way, Haku can beat me. He is much better than I am. If you go there, you will definitely die." Zabuza started laughing.

Kakashi straightened up. He now saw the odds were against him. Then he yelled, "Sasuke! Get out of there now! Hurry!"

Sasuke looked in between the ice mirrors and answered back, "I'm going to kill this guy and you can't stop it."

Every image of haku's started to shake their head. "Petty little boy, you really think you could be me in my area? This is my advantage! If you want to know, all the techniques I know require water. And I have plenty of it. Give up or you will die." Haku pointed at the sea, and all the water around him.

_Kuso, If he is telling the truth, then I am dead. I have to melt those mirrors and get out of here!_ Sasuke made hand seals and jumped up. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! Sasuke blew fireballs at every one of the mirrors. Kakashi had taught Sasuke how to duplicate the mass of his fireballs. Sasuke made more hand seals and muttered under his breath. The 5 fireballs he had just blew turned to 10. They were also hotter than before.

Sasuke watched in anticipation as the fireballs hit the mirrors. Fog was created as fire hit ice. Sasuke waited for the fog to clear. It didn't. Needles came out of nowhere and struck Sasuke on the shoulder and legs. Sasuke fell on his knees. The fog cleared and Sasuke saw the mirrors unharmed.

"Nani? How can it be?" Sasuke said.

"Do you not know that water douses fire?" Haku asked. Then he raised more needles. Sasuke prepared for the barrage of needles he knew that would come.

Sakura flinched as she heard Sasuke's painful cry rang through the mist. What was happening? Again and again she heard Sasuke's yell. Why wasn't Kakashi doing anything?

Kakashi jumped to the left but was caught as he slipped on water. As he fell down, he flicked out two kunais, grabbed one for each hand, and struck at the ground. The motion propelled Kakashi upward. He struck out his right arm with the kunai. That was blocked by the large katana. Kakashi threw his other kunai but was caught by Zabuza's hand. Then Kakashi flipped up and kicked at Zabuza. Zabuza dodged that and swung his katana at Kakashi. Kakashi moved to his left and charged at Zabuza. Zabuza left his katana there and disappeared into the mist. Then he silently appeared behind Kakashi. He ran to his Katana and noisily pulled it out and swung at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked behind him and tried to block. He was a mili-second too slow. The flat side of the Katana hit Kakashi in the stomach and Kakashi flew back and hit the floor hard. Zabuza smirked but stopped as Kakashi slowly got up.

"The fight is only beginning. The real fight starts now." Kakashi said as he pulled down his left eye patch.

Naruto woke up to Inari's yelling. He was already dressed in his ninja clothes. Naruto always slept in them. Naruto came down the stairs to see what was happening. Then he saw Inai running at two swordsmen waving his fists. Inari's mom was unconscious next to the two warriors. The swordsmen were holding out their katanas and were about to strike at Inari. Naruto immediately used kawarimi when Inari was about to get cut up and saved Inari's mother. Then he knocked out the two men by rapping on their heads from behind.

"Inari, you were very brave. I would say more things but I have to leave right now. See ya!" Naruto made a hand seal and disappeared.

Inari smiled, "And I will be your back up. Naruto."

Haku kept throwing needles at Sasuke until he looked like a porcupine. He watched as Sasuke started pulling out the needles one by one. Haku waited for him to finish.

"So are you done yet? Do you know now what will happen if you keep resisting? The next one will be fatal." Haku warned.

Sasuke kept looking at the ground with his back hunched and his arms loose.

"Oi. You asked for my name before." Sasuke looked up at Haku with his sharingan developed eyes. "It's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's voice rang and Zabuza heard it.

"Uchiha? You mean that weakling is the one that survived the Uchiha tragedy? Haha! You must be kidding me!" Zabuza laughed as he dodged all of Kakashi's efforts to punch him. He kept laughing as he played with Kakashi.

Haku sighed. "Very well, you are very stubborn. This time, I will aim for your critical areas."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _So all this time, That boy wasn't trying to kill me. And still, I couldn't beat him._ Sasuke thought but saw something in the corner of his eye. Sasuke smirked. _At least with my Sharingan, I can see him._

Sasuke saw Haku throw a needle at him. Sasuke tried to turn and block it, but he was too slow. The needle missed Sasuke's heart and hit him in his shoulder.

"I missed. Next time I will kill you." Haku said as he disappeared again.

Sasuke snatched a needle from the ground and prepared himself. He saw Haku move again. At least his eyes were getting used to Haku's speed. Haku threw 5 needles at Sasuke.

Sasuke could move this time. He started blocking all of the needles coming after him.

"Nani? You could see me! No! This is just a coincidence! He can't see me. I will kill him now." Haku said to himself. He started throwing needles at Sasuke again. But this time, he did not stop. He kept on throwing.

Sasuke tried to block it all, but he had to revert to dodging all of them and blocking only the needles that were going for his critical parts. He was too slow at one time and the needle hit Sasuke on the neck. Sasuke fainted as Naruto came. The ice mirrors melted as Haku emerged out of it.

Zabuza smiled as he felt Haku's jutsu stop. He was about to call Haku toward him but stopped as Haku froze in his steps. Zabuza saw Haku turn around and flinch.

"Hello, Haku." Naruto said as he stared at him.

Haku backed away as he saw Naruto. "Zabuza! Zabuza! It's him! He's here." Haku yelled in fright.

The fog started to clear. Zabuza stepped beside Haku and placed a hand on Haku's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You can defeat him." Zabuza soothed. "Give him no chance to fight. Kill him immediately."

Haku nodded and Zabuza smiled, "Now where were we?" Zabuza turned to Kakashi and made a hand seal. "This wouldn't be fun without a little fog now would it?"

Haku took off his anbu mask and faced Naruto.

"Haku, I don't want to do this. Please, give up." Naruto said.

Haku flinched visibly.

"You taught me to protect the ones I love. I am stronger than I was before. Please don't make me kill you." Naruto continued.

"Naruto, My precious person is Zabuza. And if I give up, we would have to go in hiding again. Even now, we risk getting caught by Anbu." Haku said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but this is something you should know. When you fight a ninja, you have to have the purpose to kill. You didn't do that to Sasuke. Also, a good ninja finishes his match fast. You did not do that also. To me, you are not a ninja. I will do what I just said to you. And you better have those two in mind to beat me."

Haku's eyes widened. Naruto was right. He _was_ too kind with his opponents.

Naruto disappeared. Haku made hand seals and HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou (Flying Water Needles) Needles rose from the water and flew in every direction from Haku.

"Very good! But not good enough!" Naruto came from the ground and began punching Haku. Naruto focused chakra onto his palm and thrust at Haku's stomach. Then Naruto made a hand seal with his other hand. Haku was blasted back as Naruto muttered, "Ryuugan!"

Haku stood up from the ground. Blood was coming out of his mouth. He tried to move his arm to wipe it but found out he couldn't use his arms. Haku could only use his legs. Naruto appeared in front of Haku and started beating him up. A punch across the face, in the middle of his stomach, right arm, left arm, kick to the sky, pull back and jump, punch in the stomach 5 times then kick to the ground and slam him.

Haku lay in the middle of a small crater with Naruto standing above him with a kunai in his hand prepared to kill Haku.

Zabuza was sparring with Kakashi. In the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto beating Haku up. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Naruto standing over Haku, ready to kill him. Zabuza immediately made a hand seal and teleported himself right beside Haku. He then blocked Naruto's kunai that was going for Haku's throat.

Naruto leaped back as he dodged the swing from Zabuza's katana. The mist started clearing again. This time, no more fog appeared to replace it. Instead, Gatou and his gang of swordsmen appeared. Haku woke up and stood up with the help of Zabuza.

"Huh? It looks like you can't do your job. Hahahaha! Well no matter, I will kill you all right now. Especially the little one. I owe him a torture for breaking my arm." Gatou laughed.

Zabuza turned to Kakashi and said, "We are no longer enemies now. I will kill you one day. But for now, I will fight this villain. If, you let me go afterwards." Kakashi nodded.

An arrow flew and landed in front of Gatou. "We will fight also!" Inari and the villagers waved their hoes, shovels, and anything they could find.

The swordsmen just stared eagerly back at them.

"Oh well, I might as well help." Kakashi said as he used Kage bunshin no jutsu. He created 15 clones that surrounded him.

Zabuza used mizu bunshin and made 15 clones of himself also.

The swordsmen started getting frightened and ran away. Everybody but Gatou. He was waving his cane around. Zabuza's clones started to run at him. The swordsmen blocked Gatou's way of escaping so Zabuza's clones pushed him out into the sea.

The clones disappeared for both Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Next time we meet you, we will-" Zabuza was cut short as somebody else spoke.

"There won't be a next time. Because we are going to kill you and take your head back for proof." The Anbu captain said as he and his team appeared in front of Zabuza. They consisted of 10 elite anbu ninjas.

Zabuza and Haku's eyes widened as they saw who they were. They quickly ran away with the Anbu chasing after them.

Kakashi straightened up, "Well, that's it! We won!"

All of the villagers started cheering. Sakura ran toward Sasuke with Tazuna behind her. By the time she knelt down next to Sasuke, Sasuke was awake. He opened his eyes and groaned weakly. He looked around and smiled. They won and he hadn't died. He could still avenge and revive his Uchiha clan.

**A month later**

"Well, the bridge is finished! Thank you very much for protecting us. I still don't know what to name this bridge though." Tazuna said to the parting ninjas.

"Oyaji! Oyaji! Let's call it The Great Naruto Bridge!" Inari yelled.

All the villagers laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Then The Great Naruto Bridge that is. Come back and visit us sometime! Bye!" Tazuna called.

"We will!" Team 7 shouted back.

**A day later**

"Hokage-sama! This is the report for our mission." Kakashi said to the Sandaiime. " In the first hour of our mission, it became from a C class mission into an A class mission. But still, my students got through. We fought Zabuza from the hidden mist and Haku, a boy that can use an ancient bloodline. None of the genins died. Mission accomplished." Kakashi finished.

"That's good. Team 7 is turning out to be a very prosperous team. Keep up the good work. Oh, and there is a meeting for the genin teachers tomorrow. Don't be late!" The third hokage said. Kakashi nodded and walked out.

Naruto walked to his apartment. Kakashi had been late again. He said to meet at 6 am, but he came at 2 pm. Team 7 waited 8 hours just to hear Kakashi say, "I'm letting you out early. Come tomorrow also. Same time." Then he disappeared.

Naruto's eyes lit in determination. He would do Jiraiya's, Itachi's, Tsunande's, and Shizune's difficult training today. Today is the day he could prove to himself that he could finish the training in 4 hours. Usually, it took 12 hours.

Naruto was passing the bath houses but stopped when he heard shrieks, kicks and punches, then an old man came flying out. Then old man had white hair, two lines coming down his face from the forehead past down each eye, a red coat, very weird sandals and a scroll on his back.

"Ero-sennin! Were you spying on the women in the springs again? Wait till I tell Baa-chan about this." Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stood up and brushed dirt off himself and said regally, "I am Jiriaya. One of the three legendary sannin! A mere tattle taling will not bother me."

"Jiraiya…" Tsunande growled as she walked down the street. "Some female friends of mine said she saw a man peep at the springs. She gave me your face descriptively. Remember what I said before?" She cracked her knuckles and the men following her before ran away at the scary, demonic sight of her. She was wearing a bathrobe indicating she was going to the springs.

"Tsunande! I…I….It was Naruto with a henge! I tried to stop him. I swear! This is all a set-up just to get me beat up!" Jiraiya started making more lame excuses while weeping on the ground. He crawled up and tried to kiss Tsunande's feet. Tsunande crossed her arms and smiled at the sight of Jiraiya.

"Heh, that's right you groveling little pig. Why don't you-" She was cut off short as she saw Jiraiya trying to peek under her robe.

He was drooling and saying, "Nice….."

Tsunande kicked him hard so that he flew 50 feet away from her. All the women watching clapped. While all the men watching laughed at what Jiraiya tried to do. Tsunande stared at every one of them, "I hope none of you will do that to anybody. Because if I find out…."

"Oi! Baa-chan! How are you?" Naruto waved.

Tsunande stopped staring at the men around her and walked to Naruto. "Naruto! How are you? Let's go eat or something. I'm hungry."

"What about ero-sennin?"

"Leave him."

"But he's all bruised and-"

"I said leave him!"

---------------------------------------------------

"…and so we came back to Konoha and that's all we're doing right now." Naruto finished.

Jiraiya and Tsunande was hearing his story as they drank sake. Jiraiya worriedly frowned his brow as he whispered, "And that tattoo, does it still hurt?"

Naruto replied, "Yeah, but only sometimes. I learned some more jutsus. But it's still confusing. Can you guys tell me anything about the tattoo?"

Jiraiya spoke first. " All I know is that your tattoo teaches the person who has it jutsus. Ancient jutsus and regular ones. Very powerful and very forbidden. Only a certain blood can use it. I forgot it's name though… "

Naruto nodded, "That's all I know. I don't know anything else."

"My father told me some things." Tsunande said quietly.

"Nani? Why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto asked.

"Because you didn't ask you little brat. Anyway, that tattoo is more than 100,000 years old. It was created when people can fight without using hand seals.

At one time, peace ruled everywhere. Everybody was happy and there was only one city. It was called the One Perfect Union. But soon, it broke apart, and people split into groups of what people practiced and believed. There were only one group who stayed the same. They had the capability to use every jutsu. But their enemies destroyed them and only a few of them were left. They roamed around and added jutsus into their arms. The groups that split away became different cities. And ancient bloodlines are only people who use this one hard ancient jutsu. The bloodlines are just people who know a hard jutsu, but not as hard as ancient jutsu. Later on, their descendents changed or adapted to the bloodline and grew white eyes, sharingan eyes, bones that you can take out, communication with dogs, communication with bugs, mind capabilities to take over someone else's mind, and even the flower pink heads. It is from the jutsu of your arm from where regular and ancient bloodlines are created, Naruto." Tsunande drank and poured 5 cups of whiskey.

"Oh, thanks obaa-chan. But I have to go right now. See ya!" Naruto quickly left the bar.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunande straight in the eye, "Now, go out with me??!!" In a second, Jiraiya was out the window.

Naruto was walking along as he heard

"- me go! Let me go!"

"-little kids. Makes me want to squish them."

"Please let him go. He's just a little child."

Naruto jumped onto a tree to see what was happening. He saw a girl with a chakra coated fan with a guy who wears make-up. They were making fun of 3 little children and Sakura. Naruto saw the string in the puppet man's hand and knew he was using it to trip them.

Sasuke threw a rock and hit Kankuro's hand. They started to talk, but Naruto didn't listen. He was busy watching a boy with red hair and a gourd forming from sand behind Sasuke. Naruto could see the red headed boy did not sleep. Naruto also noticed something. The boy had a demonic aura about him. They said more things, but Naruto was thinking. Who is he? Why is he here? How does he have that much demonic chakra? Does he have a demon like me?

Naruto left still wrapped up in his thoughts. By the time he went back to his apartment, it was nighttime. He went in and slept in his bed thinking about the mysteries of the things he saw this day.

The next day, Kakashi asked team 7 if they wanted to participate in the Chuunin Exams that were to be held in place in a week. All three said yes and Kakashi gave them forms and dismissed them. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hokage's office.

As he walked in, he heard a voice directed at him, "Kakashi. I told you NOT to be late!" The third Hokage said.

"Sorry. I had to say some things to my students."

"Those 'things' don't take 6 hours Kakashi. I had to postpone it till you came. Now we will continue. The Chuunin exam is in 2 days. Of the new genins, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, which one of you will recommend them?"

"I, Asuma, recommend my students for the upcoming Chuunin exam." Asuma said.

"I, Kurenai recomment my students for the Chuunin exam also." Kurenai said.

"Same things as they said." Kakashi said.

These three statements cause murmurs around the whole room. 3 teams of rookie genins at once?

"Hai. Ok. The three teams are accepted. Let them make it on time. Dismissed." The Hokage said.

**The day of the Chuunin exam**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were at the entrance of the place for the chuunin exam. Before they were about to walk in, Naruto stopped them.

"I need to do something. You guys go without me." Naruto started to walk away.

"Naruto! What are you going to do? Don't do anything stupid. Stupid dobe." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto waved his hands over his head as he walked away.

Naruto kept walking away from the village. When Sasuke and Sakura could not see him anymore, he disappeared. Konoha anbu ninjas waited in their spying bushes to see if Naruto reappeared again. He didn't. After 5 minutes, they came out into the opening scratching their heads in confusion. If no genin has enough chakra to teleport from one place to another, then where did Uzumaki go?

Sakura and Sasuke were witnessing a scene where two people were beating up three other genins. The two people were talking while they were fighting.

"The Chuunin exam is not for little brats like you guys. It's hard and people can die."

"Yeah. Go away. You are not allowed to enter this third floor." The other one said.

Naruto ran behind Sasuke and Sakura. When Sasuke saw Naruto come, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry. But we are going to level three. That genjutsu on the sign is easy to recognize. Haruno Sakura, our genjutsu specialist noticed it first. Didn't you, Sakura?"

Sakura gave a start and said, "Hai!"

The Chuunin in disguise observed team 7. _Uchiha Sasuke. So he can see through my genjutsu huh? So can Sakura. It's expected for those two. I can see they have improved a lot. This is going to be interesting with an Uchiha in here. But that Uzumaki boy… Nobody likes him. Not even my parents. Stupid dobe._

Neji ran at Sasuke and kicked. Sasuke also kicked. Their foot was about to meet in the middle but it was stopped by a genin in green.

Sasuke gasped in shock._ He caught my kick? These people are way different before. Their bruises are gone! What's going on here?_

"Hyuuga Neji, didn't you warn us not to make any trouble?" The boy in green asked.

"Sorry." Neji said curtly. He kept his eyes locked on Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. I am looking for you especially in this exam. Watch out for me."

"Don't threaten me if you can't do anything. Weakling.. Come on, Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke started to walk away. Sakura immediately followed him. Naruto, however, lingered longer to study these new opponents. He kept staring at the green boy's arms wrapped in cloth and the white eye's white eyes.

After a few minutes, Naruto nodded as if he knew everything about the two in the seconds he observed them. Naruto walked off calmly but he knew, those two had their eyes as much on Sasuke as him.

The boy with fuzzy eyebrows stopped them at a corridor. He jumped down and started to talk, "Sasuke, fight me right here, right now." Rock Lee ordered.

Sasuke laughed. " Fine. I haven't fought you or Neji yet. Let's start now."

Sasuke charged at Lee and rose his fists. Lee suddenly disappeared. Sasuke's mind blanked in confusion.

"Behind you." Lee said as he kicked Sasuke in the back. Sasuke was knocked forward and fell face down. He slowly got up and went into his fighting stance. Lee suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee turned in the air and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke fell on his butt and coughed up blood. He wiped it off and got up. He was angrier now. He turned on his sharingan.

"Hmm. I heard of those, but no matter. It will do nothing in this match." Lee said confidently.

"Whatever your trick is, I will catch it." Sasuke spat.

Lee disappeared again and appeared under Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought, It's not genjutsu?

Lee kicked up. He pushed himself off the ground and appeared under Sasuke in the air. Lee let out the strings on his arms. Suddenly, a kunai pinned his strings to the wall. Lee landed perfectly but Sasuke was caught by Sakura.

A turtle, then a man that suddenly appeared were scolding Lee. Sasuke and Sakura stared until Naruto called them over. They left a weeping Gai and Lee looking at nowhere.

When team 7 entered through the big door, Sasuke was assaulted by Ino. Sakura and Ino started to squabble loudly. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji started to stare at each other. Shikamaru started to sigh in boredom. Chouji kept eating from his chips.

Kiba and Lee shouted together, "We will beat everyone in this exam and dance on their corpses!"

"Uhh, that's not a good idea." A man in glasses said, "See, they are looking at you right now."

The new genins turned around and saw the other genins glaring at them. Everybody cringed except Kabuto and Naruto.

"My name's Kabuto. I collect info cards. They are cards with info burned into it with my chakra. What do you want to know? I've been collecting info for 4 years. I have 200 in total. The info I collected are ninjas from Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, waterfall, and Sound and they participated in the Chuunin exam. Each are big countries. They all send many excellent ninjas to participate. The largest, Konoha, sends the most. The least is the Sound. This is because the country is small and was made recently."

Sasuke approached Kabuto.

"Do you want to know something? Kabuto asked.

"Hai."

"And who is it that interests you?"

"Rock Lee and Gaara."

"Ok. Just wait a minute." Kabuto answered. In the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto walk away to the back wall and sat down. He closed his eyes and started sleeping.

Naruto didn't really sleep. He was actually observing everybody in the room. He ignored the new genin's and Kabuto's conversation. The only person worth fighting here is the Gaara boy and Kabuto is not who he seems to be. Naruto felt a really intense murderous intent from somebody to his left. It dissipated immediately. Naruto whipped his senses to his left. The person who emitted it was looking at Sasuke. He had really narrowed eyes. His tongue came out and wiped his lips. It's like a snake. Naruto thought.

Naruto started to concentrate more on the genin. When Naruto felt the extent of the genin's power, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He jumped up. That Genin's power could match Jiraiya and Tsunande. Possibly Itachi! But how?

"Naruto! You DOBE! Why are you standing up like an idiot?" Sakura shouted. It was then when Naruto was aware of his surroundings. His immediate leap to his feet caused all the Genins to look at him. He remembered what he had planned to do if something was wrong. He was supposed to say, " I now realize all of you can beat a stupid punk like me."

But instead, Naruto yelled, " I know I can beat stupid punks like you guys." This all made the genins his enemies.

"Baka! You just made everybody your enemy!" Shikamaru yelled.

Something in the corner of Naruto's eye moved. Three shapes were moving for Kabuto. One of the shapes were going to pass Naruto. Naruto took a step as if to go toward Shikamaru and the female member of the Sound tripped ad fell.

Another sound member appeared in front of Kabuto. He spoke as he attacked, "Add this to your info cards, Sound nins are harsh and unforgiving."

The genin swung his metal arm toward Kabuto. Kabuto dodged it and smiled. Then his glasses cracked.

"How? Kabuto dodged it completely!" Sasuke shouted.

The Sound nins just kept staring at Kabuto. They were rewarded with the sight of Kabuto falling on his knees and throwing up. While everybody's mind was thinking "how?" Naruto's mind was turning. He saw what everybody did not. The sound waves enlaced with chakra attacking Kabuto's face causing the uneasiness in the brain making the stomach throw up.

There was a loud bang and a jounin with chuunin examiners behind him appeared.

"Quiet you group of imbeciles! I am the first examiner, Morino Ibiki. Genins from Hidden sound, stop doing as you please before the exam! There will be no fighting and killing your opponent will not be tolerated. You cowards who don't obey me will be disqualified and I will make sure you never be a ninja again. Forever! Bring your application, pick your number, and sit down. The exam will be explained shortly."

After everybody got seated, Ibiki started speaking, "This first exam is a paper test. Listen to these rules carefully. You start off with ten points. The test is ten points. A point for each question. If you answer all questions, you get ten points. The way you are determined to pass is by your partner's and yours score. Anybody caught by the officials that are cheating will be disqualified. Is that clear? Lastly, if one of your teammates fail, you all fail. The final question will be given out at the forty-five minute mark. Start!"

Everybody started doing the test. By the first 15 minutes, most of the genins knew the purpose of the test. Naruto only knew the ones containing the fighting questions. As for the history and other stuff, he didn't know them. When his arm started twitching, he ignored. Then his left arm started to hurt a lot. Naruto dropped his pencil and clutched his arm. The Chuunin watching him started with interest. The pain took Naruto and his eyesight started to blur. During the blur, he could see hand seals. Naruto quickly used them. Immediately, his memory expanded on the truth of what happened after the One Perfect Union. The people who did not split into other groups were annihilated while defending the world from demons.

Where did these demons come from? A ninja accidentally ripped a hole through earth and hell. They had to defeat each and every one of them. But after the demons die, they go back to hell so it was an ongoing battle. It didn't end until there was less than 10 of the same ninjas left. It didn't stop until one of those men sealed the hole. He was the same person who invented the arm for ancient jutsus. Naruto then saw the whole history. This took less than 3 seconds. At the end, Naruto saw the words, "The History Jutsu." When Naruto came out of his jutsu, his nose started bleeding because of the size of information that was crammed into his mind in just three seconds. The blood started flowing.

The Chuunins jumped up in shock as blood flushed out of Naruto's mouth. All the Genins stopped doing their tests and looked at Naruto's sudden burst of blood. A Chuunin escorted Naruto to the restroom so he could clean his nose. Everybody settled down and resumed their tests. 5 minutes later, Naruto came back all clean of blood.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he sat down. He kept on working on his test.

"The forty-five minute mark is reached. Now it is for the last and final question. There are additions added to this. If you fail this question, you get no points. If you fail this question, you can no longer be a shinobi! Now, whoever wants to quit can leave now." Ibiki said calmly.

Genins looked at each other nervously. After 4 teams quit, Ibiki talked again, "Is that it? This is your last chance. The next question determines the outcome of whether or not you will be a ninja anymore or not."

No one else raised his or her hands again. "Okay, the last question is…. You pass!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT WAS RUSHED!!!

Lol I know. I rushed at the end. A little bit. Lol.

Ryuugan- Stuns the person in the upper body a little bit.

Disclaimer for Ryuugan- I used that from another anime called Tenjoutenge. If you didn't watch it, watch it. It is good. The name is the same but the attacks are different.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: all of this originated from Naruto. Except the ones you don't recognize.

Chibi-sasuke309- Thanks for the corrections. Really? It's Tsunade? I really thought it was Tsunande. It really seems like there are diff translations every huh? Cause I swear I had a review before from someone who told me that Konichiwa was good morning and not hello. But I don't know. I'll just have to be confused. Are you Japanese?

Stoictimer- I'm really sorry. I didn't explain the jutsu clearly enough. Read at the bottom cause I'm going to put it there now. Sorry about that.

Clone-sniper- Interesting…. I think I need my vocab checked again.

LiL-Desert-Demon-Kitsune- Is it because you could do it in 3 days or its easy to write because this story is in Konoha?

Dragon Man 180- Haha. Yeah. Maybe. I might use your idea coming up. I like it. Will you get offended if I do? Like I said in my profile, I'm not really fond of Naruto/Hinata. I REALLY don't see anything at all with them. One is shy; the other is loud. It's really weird….to me. I don't know. I just don't see it.

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time and read!

"Okay, the last question is…. You pass!"

"What the hell?" Kiba stood up and slammed his hands on the desk top, "What happened to the last question?"

"A shinobi must not back out on a mission. You guys all are not scaredy-cats and are confident in your abilities. Great job everyone." Ibiki answered.

The window to Ibiki's right shattered as a new ninja came in. She put her hands on her hips and yelled, "Hi! My name is Mitarashi Anko. I am the examiner for the second exam and you are all to proceed to training ground level-"

Naruto stopped listening and concentrated on the woman's neck. She had some sort of weird seal, but it was covered up. The only reason Naruto paid attention to the scar on the examiner's neck was because it had let out an evil aura. It made Naruto shiver in his shoes.

He stopped thinking when he felt everybody around him move. He went with the flow. While he was walking, deep in his thoughts, he jumped out of them temporarily as he felt somebody hit him in his right arm. It was Sakura.

"Naruto! You are so immature! What were you thinking?" Sakura tried to stare him down.

Naruto looked at her puzzled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sakura started fuming at his lack of intelligence. "What were you thinking when you had that nose bleed?"

"What?"

"You were looking my way before you had it you.. you.. .you pervert you." Sakura yelled.

"What? YOU accuse ME of pervertness?" Right then, Naruto slipped and fell on a puddle of yellow water. (Could be Akamaru) He tried to hold on to anything to keep him from following. Sakura. He reached out to grab on to anything. Anything. Sakura…..

"SEE! YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" Sakura yelled. She took a step back and Naruto fell on his face.

Sasuke was at the doorway, waiting for Naruto and Sakura. He was smirking as he saw Sakura getting mad at Naruto.

"Come on you guys. We have to leave." Sasuke called out.

"Ok! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran next to Sasuke.

Naruto slowly got up and walked toward them.

When everyone was at the training ground neat the forest of death, Anko explained the rules. There are two scrolls: Heaven and Earth. Each team will be given a scroll. When they go out into the forest, the team would have to fight another team so they could get the other scroll. Then they have to proceed to the building in the middle of the forest. Among the dangers of being attacked by other teams, the chuunins had left traps that should be noticeable from a genin's standpoint. So the genins had to look for chuunin made traps, genin made traps, and other teams attacking them. This wouldn't be an easy task for the genins.

When each team got their scrolls, they went to their numbered gates and prepared to go in. To the right of team 7's gate, there was a group of rain genin. Naruto paid close attention to them as he fingered his kunais.

When the gates opened, Naruto quickly stepped out and threw three shrikens; one for each team member of the rain nin.

The rain nin, not expecting this early attack, was caught off guard as the kunai's hit each of their right legs, making them more easier to track.

Anko and the chuunin were surprised by this sudden attack. Was that young boy eager to fight or did he just do that to save him trouble? Did a genin truly possess such foresight?

By Sasuke's and Sakura's shock, it was easy to tell the blond haired genin acted by himself. After Naruto threw his shurikens, he grabbed three more and threw them at the rain nin's other leg. Unfortunately, the rain nin were prepared, They blocked the shuriken with a kunai and began to run.

Naruto immediately pursued them. He grabbed three more shuriken in his left hand. In his right, he held a kunai.

In seconds, Sasuke and Sakura stood there alone looking at Naruto's back as Naruto chased the three rain nin.

"Sakura, C'mon!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after Naruto.

Sakura jumped back to her senses and ran also.

Anko smiled as she thought, _This chuunin exam is getting very interesting._

"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled as they tried to catch up with Naruto. Naruto still had his weapons in hand.

He was easily gaining on the rain nin because they were injured. Suddenly, he disappeared from both his teammates and the rain nin's view.

The rain nins stopped, confused, and started running again as they saw Sasuke and Sakura give chase.

Suddenly, all three of the rain nin stopped turned around facing Sasuke and Sakura. Two of them had pulled out 5 shurikens each and soon, there was 10 shurikens flying toward Sasuke and Sakura. In seconds, the third one finished his jutsu. He started collecting his chakra but was kicked in the face. The rain nin cried out and fell on the ground. Naruto landed next to him and put one of his sandals smashing on the rain nin's face. His two other hands were occupied with a kunai held at the other rain nin's throat.

Then Sasuke and Sakura arrived. They had successfully dodged the shuriken's safely. When they arrived, the three rain nin were safely wrapped up, lying on the ground. Naruto had just finished tying the last knot.

He looked up at Sasuke and Sakura and said, "Sorry. They have the heaven scroll. The same one as us."

Sakura ran up to him and slapped him in the face. "Sorry? Sorry? You started fighting without a warning, you ran after these ninjas without telling us, and you made us run to catch up with you! You're unbelievably stupid Naruto."

Sasuke, however, was looking at Naruto intently. "Why did you fight them right when the gates opened?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Didn't you see them? They were unprepared and because they weren't alert, they got hit with a kunai on their leg. That slowed them down so we could catch up with them. I just wish they had the earth scroll instead. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto started taking the three rain nin's equipment. He gave some to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well, now we just have to find another team. But, I don't think we really have to." Naruto said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Baka. Whoever made you the leader?" Sakura asked.

"He's talking about us." Three ninjas jumped down. They were Konoha-nin. They all were male and were really buff. One had a big katana on his back, (Like Kisame from Naruto and Ichigo from Bleach.) another had two short swords on his back, the last had a long sword on his left hip (like Kenshin).

Sasuke called out, "Which scroll do you have? You are no use to us if you have the heaven scroll."

"Sasuke-kun! You are so smart!" Sakura squealed.

"Then you are of use to us." The nin with the big katana said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He went to a stance nobody no one there could recognize, "Bring it on."

Sasuke, not wanting for Naruto to fight all of them, started charging at the three nins.

The three nins suddenly said, "Wait. We have a proposal to make."

Sasuke stopped and said, "What kind of proposal?"

The nin with a long katana said, "Let's have a one-on-one match. If we win, you give us a heaven scroll. If we lose, we give our earth scroll. Only one match though. No seconds. If you cheat, we will be forced to kill you."

"You shouldn't have pity on us." Naruto said, "It's you guys who are going to have their asses kicked. Not ours."

" Really? Well, I only see a scared girl, an overconfident kid, and a boy that isn't going to trouble us a lot. We have the advantage three on two." The man with two short sword replied.

"What do you mean? There are three of us!" Sakura said.

"You do not count as a shinobi. You are too weak." The man with the big katana disgustedly said, "Do you accept our challenge?" Sakura gaped at his comment.

"I will fight whoever you choose." Naruto said. But he was immediately yanked back by Sasuke.

"No! I will." Sasuke said as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"Yeah! Sasuke, kick their asses for me!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't blame me if you lose." Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

The man with two short swords stepped up. "I am your opponent. You do not need to know my name. All you need to know is that you are going to lose."

The man pulled out his two short swords and started encircling Sasuke. Sasuke took out two kunais; one for each hand.

The man charged at Sasuke. His first slash was blocked by Sasuke. His second slash swiped Sasuke's chest. The man laughed as he continued to slash at Sasuke. In the first five seconds, Sasuke knew he lost. The man was just too fast for him to block.

Sasuke quickly jumped back at started forming hand seals.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Yellow chakra enveloped the man's swords as he jumped up into the air. The man pointed at Sasuke and made a swiping motion in the air. A line of yellow chakra replaced the place the man slashed formed and raced after Sasuke. Sasuke, seeing this, stopped his hand seals and jumped away. The line hit the ground, causing a big hole.

The man made more slashing movements with his sword from the air. Naruto, watching from a distance saw Sasuke was going to lose badly. The man was boxing Sasuke in. His first four yellow chakra lines went around Sasuke. His other yellow chakra lines went closer to Sasuke. The man's last two yellow chakra lines were going to hit Sasuke straight on and Sasuke had nowhere to go because of the dust the man's other yellow chakra lines created.

Naruto was about to rescue Sasuke when a snake came up from the ground and let the yellow line hit it. The snake slid toward the man with the yellow line attack, bit him, poisoned him, and swallowed him. His yell was silenced as the Snake's poison silenced him.

Sasuke was dazed. A snake out of nowhere came rescuing him from death. Who sent this snake? Who would help me and is strong enough to summon?

The rest of the sword team was angry. They wanted to avenge their comrade. The man with the big katana drew his sword. By now, his sword was covered with brown chakra. The last teammate held out his long sword. It was covered with white chakra also. Wind picked up as it surrounded his sword. Fire from his left hand added to the power of the sword.

The man with the big katana attacked first. He started slamming the ground so hard, that chunks of rocks flew at the snake. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to harm the snake. The big man did it again. This time, his partner helped. His partner pointed his sword at the snake and wind as fast as a bullet empowered by fire blew at the snake. The rocks, in between the snake and the bullet wind empowered by fire was forced to go faster as the bullet wind fire caught up with it. Then the rocks became a deadly combination of fire and speed. They hit the snake at its body and flesh broke. Smoke rose at its impact.

The rest of the sword team waited in anticipation. That one attack alone took most of their strength. They panted heavily as they tried to rest so the rest of their chakra would come back. The snake turned into smoke and the two ninjas smiled.

Suddenly, the man with the long sword fell on his knees. Another mysterious man stood beside him. The mysterious man punched the man with the long sword in the stomach. His fist appeared at the other side of the newly made corpse. Blood splattered the face of the dead man's friend and teammate.

The man with the big katana was outraged. Once again, brown chakra surrounded his sword. He cut at the man in front of him. The snakelike man dodged every attack he made. The next time the man slashed his sword, the snakelike man quickly caught it and bent it until it was completely unusable. Then he appeared in front to of the other man and punched the guy's jaw breaking it.

The man quickly took out a kunai and stabbed the jaw-broken man. The snakelike man stood up and left his kunai there. He started walking toward Sasuke completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura and Naruto were running to get next to Sasuke. This was done in a completely fluid and graceful motion. He took them out as if it were a simple training exercise. The man had pale skin and really long hair. His face reminded team seven of a snake. The eyes most particularly.

"Sasuke-kun, My name is Orochimaru. Show me how good you are. What I just saw there was pitiful. Your brother, Itachi, is much better than that. If you want to kill him, how are you going to do it like that? I see you have more talent than him. You're just not using it properly. Show me how strong you are, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stopped 5 feet away from Sasuke.

"How do you know about Itachi? I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto, on the other hand, was dazed as he saw this man was the genin that he had felt the aura of evilness in the first room of the first exam. The presence of the evil snake-like man was overwhelming the atmosphere around him. But luckily, Naruto did not have the ability to sense what Orochimaru could do when he was serious. He was only feeling the power in Orochimaru's playful state.

Naruto recovered quickly, but knew he had lost time. He ran silently (for a genin) straight at Orochimaru. He could not think of a plan due to the lack of time. Naruto ran at Orochimaru with his hands outward just like the Ibiki race runner guy but more to the sides.

Naruo's long sleeves hid his whole arm so that no flesh could be seen. If one looked carefully, one could see that Naruto's sleeves were a little bulky as if trying to hide something. In his mouth was a kunai. When he was about 8 feet away from Orochimaru, Naruto drew back and spat a light bomb in the shape of a kunai out and released chakra. This spitting motion helped Naruto run faster at Orochimaru to the point of stumbling quickly. He then directed his chakra and pushed the bomb straight at Orochimaru's feet. Naruto threw the 2 balls for two reasons. One, it was a light ball and it would temporarily blind everybody within eyesight of it for 5 seconds. Two, when Orochimaru sidestepped it, he would be completely unable to move away because of his shock and his unpreparedness.

Orochimaru sidestepped to the side and chuckled, "Pathetic." His eyes widened as he realized it was a bomb. The next millisecond he would realize it was a light ball. Before the light ball shaped as a kunai hit the ground, Naruto was only 5 feet away from Orochimaru. At that moment, Naruto, in his mind, placed Orochimaru at that part and closed his eyes. His weapons retracted from its cover revealing itself to be a short foldable sword. At the same time, Orochimaru put his hands together and made a seal. The flash bang blew up and blinded Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto slashed four times at the spot where Orochimaru was. For each hit, Naruto could feel that it connected.

In five seconds, the genins eyesight's cleared. A log was at the place where Orochimaru should have been and it was chopped into four pieces. Naruto made small motions with his weapons and it retracted into a small pocketknife. He looked around to see if he could find out where Orochimaru was hiding.

"Heh Heh…. So hasty to fight, but I have no use with you. All I want is Sasuke-kun. He is the only purpose right now. You are just an annoying little fly." Orochimaru's voice rang out all around Naruto. By this time, Sakura had caught up with Sasuke. Sasuke was quivering with anger and quickly looked for Orochimaru.

A large snake came up from the ground and headed straight for Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura screamed. Naruto broke his mind from concentration and tried to think of a possible way to save Sakura and Sasuke. He soon realized his mistake.

The snake that was heading for Sasuke and Sakura simply disappeared. It was a genjutsu. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had been tricked. In a blink of an eye, a snake flew right were Naruto was standing and opened its mouth. The last thing Sasuke saw as the snake slidded away was Naruto holding the snake's teeth with his feet and hands.

Orochimaru dropped down from a tree in front of the remaining two genins. The two genins looked into his eyes and became trapped in their own fear. It was the kanashibaru technique. This technique trapped the opponent in his or her tracks and made them fearful of their enemy. All Anbu ninjas can use this but the person who could do this the best was Orochimaru. The two genins could do nothing as Orochimaru slowly walked towards them.

"This is bad. This is not good at all…" Naruto muttered as he was using all his strength. He was bleeding. He was bleeding a lot. Naruto did not take out kunais fast enough so he had to hold the teeth with his bare hands and sandals. The snake's teeth quickly tore through Naruto's sandals. The only reason why the tooth did not pierce through Naruto's foot completely was because of all the hard and rough training that he had endured. But that did not mean it did not pierce the skin.

"Kuso… I just hope this fat snake doesn't have poison in its sacs…" Just as Naruto said that, he looked up and noticed the snake's sacs containing poison in them. _Just my luck…_ Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly jumped away as the snake let loose of its poison. Naruto was able to avoid most of the poison but some of it had got his right leg and now it hurt a lot.

Naruto was going to have to finish this quickly or he wouldn't be able to heal his poison and help Sasuke and Sakura with Orochimaru.

Naruto started to make hand seals as he was running from the snake. The snake started destroying all the trees in its path looking for one little genin. Naruto finished his hand seal and started his technique. Lightening spread all across is fingertips and only there. He started running at the snake. But his leg started hurting because of the poison and he had to stop kneeling with one leg down. The snake saw this weakness and quickly struck.

The snake was about to reach Naruto when he suddenly leaped up and, on his way up, touched the snake's head and shocked 100 volts into its head. The snake was blinded for a second but the second was all that Naruto needed. He quickly made one hand seal and struck the ground. Out of the ground, a large lance came out (Almost like FMA, but its not alchemy, its summoning.). Naruto quickly grabbed it and struck the snake through the place between the head and the rest of the body. The strike severed the head and body apart. The body, however, did not stop its motion and rammed into Naruto. Naruto dropped the lance and it disappeared.

The snake, however, did not disappear for it was dead. It would return to its realm when the master picks it up. Naruto was trapped under the snake and the poison was spreading throughout his leg. The snake's body was a little too heavy to push off. Naruto was trapped again.

Orochimaru had gotten up close to the two genins. He made a hand seal slowly and binded them to the tree. Suddenly, Orochimaru looked at the direction in which Naruto was carried of by his snake. Orochimaru walked over to Sakura first. He had created a new idea.

"My dear, Do you care for Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Enough to kill someone?"

Sakura's eyes widened as he said this. She thought this over carefully and reluctantly nodded. She dared to speak, "But not someone I hold close to me."

"Good. Go that way and you will find your other teammate. Kill him and Sasuke will live. Do not and I will kill Sasuke and I will know if you did it or not."

Orochimaru created a kage bunshin and said, "Go with her and watch if she kills her teammate or not."

Sakura reluctantly pulled out a kunai and ran in the direction Naruto was in.

Sasuke was too paralyzed in his fear to think or say anything as Orochimaru directed his attention on him.

"Now, back to you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru licked his lips like a snake preparing to eat a tasty meal.

The poison hurt Naruto. It hurt him a lot. It was affecting his systems so much that he could not think. A voice in his head was growling for him to get up, but Naruto was too feverish to pay attention. The snake's body pinned his arms to the ground so he could not reach his legs. The poison left Naruto too weak to lift up the snake. He had waited too long to heal the poison. And that mistake was going to cost him. It was going to cost him good.

Naruto heard some shuffling behind him. He painfully twisted around to look at the person. To his relief, it was Sakura.

"Sakura! Help me take this snake off me! I need to take the poison of my…" Naruto stopped as he saw Orochimaru standing next to her. After a minute of observation, Naruto knew it was a kage bunshin.

Back where Orochimaru and Sasuke were, Orochimaru bit at Sasuke's neck and left a seal. Sasuke screamed and fell to the ground as Orochimaru's ropes came off. Sasuke immediately blanked out as he hit the floor.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto whispered feverishly. His whole front was wet because he was sweating like a pig.

Sakura was kneeling down next to Naruto and rose a kunai to stab Naruto with. Behind her, the kage bunshin of Orochimaru's grabbed a sword from the dead genin's hand from before and poised to strike at Sakura as soon as she killed Naruto.

"For Sasuke." Sakura said as she thrust the kunai at Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

HAHAHA Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. Well, until next time. Now for Revenge.


	15. lalalalalal AN: Authors Note

Authors Note….

Yo! This is the AZNFUNKMASTA on a WRITERS BLOCK.

It has been so so long so I think I should write a bit.

I cannot think of anything to write and all the action is messed up. Please wait for a while till I can think of something. Thanks for reviewing so much. Oh! Another reason is that I'm hooked on CS. Maybe that's why….

I'm also getting a lot of anime. New and old. Naruto anime was hella tight. The action where Naruto kicks Sasuke's ass was cool. It was just plain weird at the end. When Sasuke gets curse seal level two, HE LOOKS LIKE A FRIKIN GIRL! What is up with that? Naruto's kyuubi tail is too short but its cool. I would talk about other anime but this is a Naruto fanfic place.

So readers, please hang on for a week or two. I mean a month or two cause it is going to be slow. Sorry for not updating quicker.

I AM GOING TO DBHS ON SEPTEMBER! I'M EXCITED ABOUT THAT! YEAH! I'm trying out for the tennis team.

FOR YOU FLAMERS- I'm 14 years old. I started this when I was 13. Give me a break. Jeez.

Well that's it. See you till later. This applies for REVENGE also.

P.S. GETBACKERS IS NICE AS HELL! I JUST GOT IT AND IT'S TIGHT!

Getting chrono crusade also right now. Do not know if it is going to be good.

GTO IS FUNNY! GTO stand for Great Teacher Onizuka! Its really funny. I'm reading the manga right now. I hope the anime will be just as funny. I only saw two episodes of the live version and it wasn't bad.

Reviews are cool. They are flattering, yes, but they boost my ego up. Thanks for reviewing guys and girls. I'll try to update faster.


End file.
